Dämonenkind
by ladyofdarkness1980
Summary: das Sequel zu 'Zeit der Wandlungen'. Hier geht es darum, wer oder was eigentlich hinter einigen der Ereignisse aus dem ersten Teil steckt. Es gibt neue Gefahren, die gemeistert werden müssen, ein bisschen Romantik, ein bisschen Drama und jede Menge Proble
1. Chapter 1

Was bisher geschah... 

_In der Millionenmetropole L.A. braut sich etwas zusammen: immer mehr Menschen verschwinden. Ein ganz klarer Fall für Buffy und ihre Freunde, die dem Spuk auf den Grund gehen wollen. Nicht zuletzt Willow hat großes Interesse daran, denn Star, eine der Vermissten, ist eine Freundin von ihr. Von Giles erfahren sie, dass die Verschwundenen eins gemeinsam haben: sie alle hatten irgendwie mit der Welt des Übernatürlichen zu tun. Bei einem ihrer Streifzüge trifft Buffy ihre große Liebe Angel wieder und beide wissen, dass sie noch immer dasselbe füreinander empfinden. Die Ereignisse werden immer undurchsichtiger, als Giles vom Rat der Wächter den Befehl erhält mit seinem Schützling zu einer Konferenz der Wächter zu erscheinen. Dort treffen sie auf den seltsamen Bewahrer, der den Rat unter seine Kontrolle gebracht zu haben scheint. Er deckt den Hintergrund der Vermisstenfälle auf: als Buffy und ihre Freunde vor fast einem Jahr den Höllenschlund schlossen, nahmen sie den Kräften des Bösen ein Tor zu unserer Welt. Und jetzt explodiert es in der realen Welt und läßt die Leute verschwinden. Die Welt droht im Chaos zu versinken und Buffy soll das wieder in Ordnung bringen, ist sie doch maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich. Außerdem soll sie Spike und Angel töten, die ein Ungleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse darstellen sollen. Alle Proteste und Drohungen sind sinnlos, denn wenn sie sich weigert etwas zu unternehmen, dann werden andere geschickt. Buffy beschließt Spike zu warnen und Angel zu den Zigeunern zu bringen, damit die ihnen helfen. Giles soll sich mit Willow und seiner neuen Wächterschülerin Sandrine um die Wiederöffnung des Höllenschlunds kümmern. Beides gelingt: Angel wird durch die Zigeuner von seinem Dämon befreit und steht nun zwischen Menschlichkeit und unnatürlichem Dasein. Giles und Willow gelingt es dank einer Beschwörung und der Hilfe ihrer alten Freunde Oz und Xander den Höllenschlund wieder zu öffnen und auch die Verschwundenen sind wieder da. Doch irgendetwas scheint entsetzlich schief gegangen zu sein - und niemand kann die Folgen absehen. Buffy und Angel finden die wahre Identität des Bewahrers heraus. Der ist ein Dämon, der die Wächter unter eine Massenhalluzination gesetzt hat. Doch wer steckt dahinter? Was hat dieser Jemand vor und könnte Willow helfen, wenn sie sich nur erinnern könnte was bei der Beschwörung geschehen ist?_

_Viel Arbeit liegt vor den Freunden und wie immer arbeitet die Zeit gegen sie. Zu allem Überfluss findet Buffy auch noch heraus, dass sie schwanger ist – was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte…_

2


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prolog „Dunkle Machenschaften"**_

„Bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass du mir nichts zu sagen hast?"

Angel hatte den Vampir mit Hilfe von einigen Holzpflöcken an einem Zaun festgenagelt. Er wiegte einen weiteren Pflock in der Hand, der für das Herz des Dämons bestimmt war. So allmählich begann der Typ ihn zu langweilen. Der Dämon knurrte schmerzerfüllt und versuchte sich zu befreien. Genervt versetzte Angel ihm einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht um seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu bekommen und setzte ihm den Pflock direkt übers Herz.

„Also? Soll ich noch mal fragen? Wer hat dir und deinen Kumpels den Auftrag erteilt die DeVeer-Daemonices zu beschaffen? Und was habt ihr damit vor?"

Der Vampir versuchte nach ihm zu schnappen. Angel sprang zurück.

„Falsche Antwort", meinte er und stieß den Pflock wenige Zentimeter neben das Herz des Blutsaugers. Der Dämon heulte gequält auf und sagte ihm was er wusste – dummerweise nichts Neues. Angel erbarmte sich, zog den Pflock heraus und dieses Mal traf er mit tödlicher Sicherheit das Herz des Vampirs. Der zerstob in einer Staubexplosion.

„Du warst nicht grade zimperlich mit dem. Bist du ganz sicher, dass nicht doch Angelus noch irgendwo lauert?"

Xander trat aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Als er vor einiger Zeit angeboten hatte für ihn zu arbeiten, war Angel nicht gerade erfreut gewesen. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Xander Harris hatte. Er konnte sich nur nicht vorstellen, dass der junge Mann mit seinem seltsamen Humor und seiner Art nichts ernst zu nehmen eine Hilfe sein konnte, geschweige denn in sein Team passte. Am Ende hatten Buffy und Willow es mit ihren weiblichen Tricks irgendwie geschafft ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er genau das wollte. Also hatte er Xander probeweise für seine Ermittlungen eingespannt und der hatte alle überrascht und sich als Naturtalent erwiesen. Kein Mensch, geschweige denn ein Wesen des Bösen, würde den so harmlos wirkenden Xander für einen Detektiv im Auftrag von Angel Investigations halten. Und das wiederum machte ihn zum unbezahlbaren Mitarbeiter.

Die Hände in den Taschen seiner weiten Hosen, mit einem unbarmherzig grell gemusterten Hemd und seiner Augenklappe kam Xander heran geschlendert und betrachtete das Staubhäufchen zu Angels Füßen.

Die düstere Gasse war menschenleer und selbst die hartgesottensten Untoten hatten ihr Heil inzwischen in der Flucht gesucht. Angels Ruf eilte ihm voraus.

„Und? Hast du rausgefunden wohin unser anderer Freund verschwunden ist", fragte Angel, Xanders Frage ignorierend.

„Hey, das war doch der Auftrag, oder? Ich meine, wäre ich wieder hier wenn ich's nicht..." Angel ungeduldiger Blick ließ Xander zum Wesentlichen kommen. „Der Typ ist in einen Gully gesprungen, ungefähr einen Block von hier und dann in südlicher Richtung verschwunden, da hab' ich ihn verloren."

Xander wandte sich wieder seinem Boss zu. Der war schon halb auf dem Weg aus der Sackgasse. Er hob einen Deckel zu den Abwasserkanälen mühelos hoch und ließ sich hinein fallen. Er kannte sich dort unten ziemlich gut aus und seine noch immer übernatürlichen Sinne erleichterten ihm die Orientierung. Angel hörte Xander etwas rufen. Wahrscheinlich beklagte er sich darüber einfach mitten in der Stadt stehengelassen worden zu sein. Nun, damit würde er schon fertig werden, wozu gab es Telefone und Taxis.

Angel lief so schnell es der unsichere Untergrund zuließ in die Richtung, die Xander ihm gewiesen hatte. Die Strecke war hier unten wesentlich kürzer, als wenn er erst den Block oben umlaufen hätte. Angel bog scharf links und gleich darauf noch einmal nach links ab. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte ihm den offengelassenen Gullydeckel. Angel rannte dem Vampir hinterher, der ihm vorhin im Eifer des Gefechts entwischt war. Besonders ärgerlich war die Tatsache, dass er ein weiteres altes Dokument mitgenommen hatte. Klasse, Giles würde toben.

Er versuchte noch immer herauszufinden, was der Oxcal-Dämon im Rat der Wächter getrieben hatte. Sie hatten mit vereinten Kräften herausgefunden, dass eine ganze Bruderschaft von Dämonen sich verbündet hatte. Sie hatten ein paar Wächter scheinbar willkürlich entführt. Was nicht weiter aufgefallen war, bei der Serie von Vermisstenfällen durch das Ungleichgewicht der Kräfte. In dem Trubel, den ihr Verschwinden verursacht hatte, hatten sie ihren dämonischen Spitzel in den Rat eingeschleust. Und der hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Rat unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Er war es gewesen, der Giles und Buffy den Auftrag erteilt hatte das Chaos zu beseitigen und Angel und Spike zu töten. Immerhin hätte das Ungleichgewicht auch die Bösen arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Ihre Entdeckung war jedoch zu spät gekommen. Bei seinem Eintreffen in England, wohin der Rat zurückgekehrt war, hatte Giles erfahren, dass sich niemand an einen ‚Bewahrer' erinnern konnte. Dieser war und blieb spurlos verschwunden, ebenso wie die entführten Wächter. Das beseitigte auch die Gefahr, die für das ‚Leben' von Spike bestand, doch auch dieser blieb verschwunden.

Rupert Giles hatte mit seiner Wächterschülerin Sandrine drei Wochen in England verbracht, um den Rat in seiner Krise beizustehen. Sie hatten gemeinsam mit ihnen versucht Informationen zu finden, waren aber durch die letzten Ereignisse gehandikapt gewesen. Giles hatte sie motiviert und geholfen Ordnung zu schaffen und war dann zu seinem Schützling nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Und die hatte ihm den nächsten Schock versetzt, als sie ihm herumdrucksend mitteilte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Eine Jägerin! Von einem ehemaligen Vampir mit mehr oder minder wieder erlangter Menschlichkeit! Giles' Sorgen nahmen kein Ende.

Seitdem arbeiteten er und seine Freunde ebenso wie Angels Team ununterbrochen daran, Licht in die ganze verworrene Angelegenheit zu bringen.

Sie hatten die Bruderschaft aufgedeckt und ihre Mitglieder gejagt, die einem neuen Hobby zu frönen schienen: sie beschafften die alten Schriften aus den DeVeer-Daemonices. Wahlweise stöberten sie diese auf, kauften sie oder stahlen sie einfach.

Und jetzt war eine weitere dieser kostbaren Handschriften verschwunden. Machte bereits vier für die Bösen und eins für uns, dachte Angel grimmig, während er den Dämon verfolgte. Eines der Pergamente befand sich in Giles' Privatbibliothek und er hatte es an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht.

Weiter vorn hörte Angel ein leises Platschen und ein verängstigtes Quieken. Der Untote hatte wohl einen tierischen Bewohner der Unterwelt von L.A. aufgestört. Angel beschleunigte seine Schritte und bog um eine Ecke, bevor er hastig stoppte und sich hinter einem Vorsprung verbarg, um zu beobachten was vor sich ging.

Er konnte den Vampir sehen, der einer Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu Angel stand, das Pergament übergab – das musste der Kerl sein, von dem der nunmehr ziemliche eingestaubte Vampir gesprochen hatte: der, für den sie arbeiteten.

Sie unterhielten sich über etwas. Doch trotz seiner geschärften Sinne konnte Angel nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. Direkt über ihnen verlief einer der vielbefahrenen Stadthighways, die es ihm unmöglich machten dem Gespräch zu folgen. Manchmal war der Fortschritt wirklich ein Greuel.

Der Blutsauger nickte und zog sich dann zurück. Die Gestalt wandte sich um und verschwand in einem Nebenkanal. Angel konnte für einen Moment das Gesicht erkennen. Willy! Der schleimige Barbesitzer aus Sunnydale! Was hatte den denn hierher verschlagen? Offenbar hatte er seine alten Geschäfte mit den Geschöpfen der Nacht wieder aufgenommen und offenbar waren die noch immer lukrativ genug, damit sie ihn am Leben ließen. Angel schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Er hatte den Kerl noch nie ausstehen können. Der würde für ein bisschen Geld seine Seele verkaufen, wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hatte.

Er wartete bis Willy um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann folgte er dem Vampir. Willy würde er später aufstöbern. Nachdem er nun wusste nach wem er suchte, sollte das kein Problem sein – der Typ war wie ein bunter Hund.

Angel schlich sich leise an den Blutsauger heran.

„Hey!"

Der Vampir fuhr herum und seine gelben Augen funkelten hasserfüllt, als er sich auf Angel stürzen wollte. Angel verpasste ihm einen Schlag in den Magen, zog ihn am Kragen wieder hoch und ließ einen Holzpflock aus der Schnappvorrichtung an seinem Unterarm in seine Hand schnellen. Diesen Sekundenbruchteil nutzte der Vampir um Angel einen Schlag zu versetzen, der ihn rückwärts taumeln ließ.

Der Vampir gehörte offenbar zur mutigeren Sorte, denn anstatt die Flucht zu ergreifen ging er in Kampfstellung. Er schien zu schnüffeln und verzog halb angewidert, halb gierig die Lippen. Sie entblößten seine Reißzähne, als er ein Raubtiergrinsen aufsetzte.

„Du sollst doch angeblich einer von uns sein, aber du riechst anders. Ich kann dein Blut riechen und dein Herz schlagen hören. Aber du bist auch nicht wie sie."

Offensichtlich war die Kreatur verwirrt. Das reichte Angel aus. Er fasste den Pflock fester, wirbelt herum und versetzte ihm einen Tritt. Er hechtete hinter dem taumelnden Vampir her, packte wieder seinen Kragen und stieß ihm den Pflock ins Herz. Seine Hand umklammerte ihn einen Moment, während der Vampir überrascht zu ihm aufsah.

„Zu schade, dass du keine Gelegenheit mehr haben wirst das irgend jemanden zu erzählen", meinte Angel grimmig, bevor der Blutsauger unter seinen Händen zu Staub zerfiel.

Er klopfte den Staub aus seinem schwarzen Mantel und kehrte dann den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Angel kletterte aus den Abwasserkanälen und schloss den Deckel hinter sich. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen, den er einen Block entfernt stehen gelassen hatte. Er schwang sich hinein und startete den Motor.

Der Morgen begann zu dämmern und er machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Nicht, dass er unbedingt darauf angewiesen wäre nur noch im Schutze der Dunkelheit zu arbeiten. Solange er die direkte Sonne mied, machte ihm Tageslicht nicht mehr so viel aus – sah man mal von den Kopfschmerzen und der brennenden Haut ab, war selbst direktes Sonnenlicht keine Gefahr mehr. Tatsache war aber, dass er sich im Dunklen einfach wohler _fühlte_. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wie er die vergangenen 250 Jahre gelebt hatte. Außerdem machten es die Wesen, gegen die er kämpfte, nötig seinen Job auf nächtliche Zeiten zu verlegen, da die meisten von ihnen recht lichtscheu waren.

Angel dachte noch darüber nach, als er schwungvoll in die Tiefgarage seines Appartementhauses einbog. Er stellte sein Cabrio auf den angestammten Platz und nahm die Treppe nach oben. Vor Appartement 5a stellte er überrascht fest, dass unter der Tür schon Licht schimmerte. Was machten die beiden denn so früh schon auf den Beinen?

Buffy war gestern erst spät zu ihrer Patrouille aufgebrochen. Besser gesagt, hatte Kennedy sie erst spät abgeholt. Eigentlich, so hatte Buffy gemurrt, hätte sie ohnehin zu Hause bleiben können. Da sie nur noch dabei stehen und die Verantwortung tragen durfte, im äußersten Fall war es ihr gestattet mal einen Pflock zu reichen oder einem fliehenden Dämon ein Bein zu stellen.

Angel konnte ihren Unmut zwar verstehen, doch insgeheim war er mit Giles' Anweisungen zufrieden. Er schloss die Tür auf und trat in den Flur der Wohnung.

Er fand seine geliebte Buffy zusammengerollt in einem Sessel. Das Magazin in dem sie gelesen hatte, war auf den Boden gerutscht und die Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Angel versetzte es einen Stich sie so zu sehen. Die Liebe zu ihr mochte ihn verwundbarer machen, doch sie gab ihm auch unglaubliche Kraft. Er hockte sich vor den Sessel und betrachtete sie: die lange seidige Pyjamahose, das schulterfreie bestickte Oberteil, ihre nackten Füße, das hübsche Gesicht halb hinter den wirren blonden Strähnen verborgen. Angel strich eine davon sanft zur Seite, hob das Heft auf und legte es auf den Tisch, bevor er aufstand.

Er legte seinen Mantel ab und strich sich durchs Haar, bevor er zurück zu Buffy ging und sie, um sie nicht zu wecken, vorsichtig auf seine Arme hob. Er wollte sie ins Bett bringen, damit sie endlich einmal ein paar Stunden durchschlafen konnte. In diesem Augenblick erwachte Buffy. Sie lächelte ihn schlaftrunken an.

„Guten Morgen", meinte sie und schlang ihm die Arme um den Nacken.

„Eigentlich ist es noch viel zu früh für ‚Guten Morgen' und du solltest im Bett sein", tadelte er sie sanft.

Buffy schaute unsicher, so dass Angel wusste was los war.

„Du hattest wieder Träume, nicht wahr?" Als Buffy nickte, fragte er: „Sind es, du weißt schon, Hellträume?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie gehören wohl eher in die Kategorie furchtbare Schrecken", antwortete sie halb scherzhaft.

Angel machte sich Sorgen. Sie schlief so gut wie gar nicht mehr und wenn sie schlief dann hatte sie diese Träume. Er registrierte, dass Buffy etwas gesagt hatte.

„Entschuldige. Was?"

„Ich sagte, du kannst mich runterlassen", meinte sie lächelnd und schlang dann die Arme noch ein bisschen fester um seinen Nacken. „Obwohl ich auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn du's nicht tust."

„Oh, ja." Angel setzte sie dennoch ab. „Also, du versuchst noch ein bisschen zu schlafen und ich werde mir noch mal ein paar Bücher vornehmen."

„Habt ihr was rausgekriegt?"

„Erinnerst du dich an Willy?", fragt er.

„Den ‚Ich-mach-mit-Vampiren-meine-Geschäfte-und-dafür-lassen-sie-mich-in-Ruhe-Willy? Aus Sunnydale? Ja, an den Kerl erinnere ich mich. Sag nicht, der ist in die Sache verwickelt."

„Tja, ich weiß nicht in wie weit, aber heute Nacht hab ich gesehen wie eins der DeVeer-Dokumente an ihn übergeben wurde. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, für wen er dieses Mal seine schmutzigen Geschäfte macht."

„Das kriegen wir raus. Also, ich befolge jetzt deinen Rat und gehe ins Bett – obwohl ich bestimmt besser schlafen könnte, wenn du zu mir unter die Decke schlüpfst", meinte Buffy zu ihm. Der anzügliche Blick, den sie ihm dabei zuwarf, ließ keinen Zweifel daran auf welche Weise sie gerne zum Schlafen gebracht worden wäre.

„Ich komme darauf zurück", antwortete er mit diesem typischen Halblächeln.

Buffy ging ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Angel brauchte erst mal eine Dusche, um den Geruch der Abwasserkanäle und, viel schlimmer, den der Vampire wegzubekommen. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, knipste die Lampe an und griff nach dem Telefon um im Büro anzurufen. Gunn ging ran - für Harmony war es wohl noch zu früh. Angel erzählte was er rausgefunden hatte und bat ihn ein bisschen zu recherchieren. Giles hinterließ er eine Nachricht mit demselben Inhalt - der Brite schien schon wieder bei der Arbeit zu sein.

Angel wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einigen alten Büchern zu, die er aufgestöbert hatte. Sie sollten ihm etwas über die DeVeer-Daemonices sagen können, sobald er die in altem Latein geschriebenen Texte übersetzt hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie dann raus finden, warum jemand so scharf darauf war sie in die Hände zu bekommen.

7


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitel 1 „Intermezzo"**_

James ‚Jimmy' Marrow hatte es endlich geschafft. Endlich hatte er seine Kollegin, die wunderschöne Kay Brooks, dazu gebracht ihn wahrzunehmen – und sie war sogar bereit mit ihm auszugehen! Er hatte ewig gebraucht, um den Mut aufzubringen, sie anzusprechen.

Hätte sie gewußt, dass er der Sohn des großen Bosses Michael James Devlane war, hätten sie und alle anderen Frauen in der Firma sich um ein Date mit ihm gerissen.

Genau deshalb benutzt er den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter. Er wollte, dass die Menschen ihn so akzeptierten wie er war, nicht wegen dem Geld seiner Eltern. Auch wenn ihnen einer der größten Internetkonzerne gehörte und sie mehr Geld hatten als der liebe Gott. Er wollte wie alle anderen auch arbeiten, um so die Struktur und die Abläufe der Firma kennenzulernen, die ihm eines Tages gehören würde.

Jetzt schaute er nervös auf seine Uhr, wie schon etwa ein dutzendmal in den letzten Minuten. Er wollte keinesfalls zu spät kommen. Er hatte das ‚Duchess' als Restaurant ausgewählt. Ein gutes Restaurant, aber nicht zu schick. Dort hatten sie sich für acht Uhr verabredet. Jetzt war es zwanzig vor acht. Bei normalem Feierabendverkehr sollte er genau rechtzeitig eintreffen.

Jimmy schlenderte über den halbdunklen Parkplatz vor seinem Appartement. Sein Auto stand nicht wie gewöhnlich direkt vor der Haustür, sondern ein gutes Stück entfernt. Ausgerechnet heute musste irgend so eine Firma ihren Lieferwagen direkt auf seinem Privatparkplatz abstellen, dachte er in einem kleinen Anflug von Snobismus.

Jimmy nestelte die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Tasche und drückte schon von weitem auf den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und die Lichter seines Wagens leuchteten kurz auf.

Jimmy steuerte direkt darauf zu. Plötzlich spürte er in ein Platschen im Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er gegen den Lederlappen einer Fliegenklatsche gelaufen wäre. Jimmy wischte sich übers Gesicht. Verärgert spürte er eine klebrige Flüssigkeit unter seinen Fingern.

Er wollte gerade ein Taschentuch hervorziehen, um, was immer es auch war, weg zu wischen, als die Stelle anfing zu kribbeln und taub zu werden.

Die Taubheit breitete sich rasch aus: über seinen Kopf, den Hals hinunter über seinen Oberkörper. Binnen Sekunden erreichte sie seine Beine und schoß bis in die Füße. Er konnte keinen Schritt mehr machen und brach in die Knie, als sein Körper ihm das Gleichgewicht und damit auch den Dienst versagte.

Unsanft landete er auf dem gepflasterten Parkplatz und er hätte sich wehgetan, wenn er noch etwas hätte spüren können. Er hörte wie jemand oder etwas auf den Boden sprang.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel ein furchterregendes Geschöpf sehen. Sein Gehirn signalisierte ihm, dass er sich wohl schwerer verletzt haben musste als er dachte, wenn er solche Wahrnehmungsstörungen hatte. Kein derartiges Höllenwesen konnte existieren!

Sein letzter Gedanke galt den Blumen. Er hatte vergessen die Blumen für Kay abzuholen, die er am Morgen telefonisch bestellt hatte! Was würde sie jetzt nur von ihm denken? Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

So kriegte er nicht mit, wie ein schreckliches Wesen von gut vier Metern Größe auf ihn zukam. Die Haut des Monsters war schwarz-braun. Es hatte kräftige Vorder- und Hinterläufe. Seine scharfen Klauen erzeugten ein klickend-scharrendes Geräusch auf dem Parkplatzboden. Das Wesen hatte die großen, fledermausartigen Flügel, deren Skelettstruktur in spitzen Dornen endete, angelegt. Der Kopf war verhornt und es hatte einen langen lanzettenartigen Schwanz. Dessen breite Spitze peitschte ungeduldig durch die Luft, nachdem es damit sein Opfer betäubt hatte.

Der Dämon griff nach dem Menschen, der bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag und schleuderte ihn wie eine Gliederpuppe in die Höhe, bevor er ihm den Rücken brach. Eine schwarze, spitze Zunge zischte hervor, als es mit den entarteten Saugnäpfen daran das Mark aus den Knochen seines Opfers saugte.

Nach der erfolgreichen Extraktion warf es die Übereste zu Boden und sprang in großen Sätzen in Richtung des Abwasserkanals, dessen Deckel es offengelassen hatte. Es sprang daran vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit in Richtung seines neuen Nestes.

Aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat ein Mann. In seinem halblangen, dunkel-indigofarbenen Mantel schien er mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen, als er dem Dämon hinterher sah und besorgt die Stirn runzelte. Er wandte sich um und ging davon, während er darüber nachdachte was er als Nächstes tun musste. Seine Zeit im Verborgenen ging dem Ende entgegen. Er spürte es deutlich: sie würden schon bald seine Hilfe brauchen.

3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kapitel 2 „Schulsprechtag"**_

Buffy betrachtete sich kritisch im integrierten Spiegel ihres Kleiderschrankes. Sie kam sich fremd und völlig overdressed vor. Sie schaute auf den weißen Hosenanzug, das dunkle Shirt und die hochhackigen Schuhe, die sie angezogen hatte. Ihre hochgesteckten Haare und die Ohrringe ihrer Mom, die sie früher schon so gern gehabt hatte, rundeten das Bild ab.

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab. Sie zupfte noch einmal an der Jacke und trat dann in das Wohnzimmer, welches Angel auch als Arbeitszimmer diente.

Der blickte auf und schaute seine Buffy sprachlos an. Die kam unbehaglich dreinblickend und zappelnd näher zu und blieb ein Stück von ihm entfernt stehen.

„Nun sag's schon! Ich sehe total lächerlich aus."

Angel stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Er hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich. Dann meinte er ernst: „Nein. Du siehst aus wie eine Lady."

Das brachte Buffy zum Lachen.

„Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass du die so genannten Ladys früher nicht ausstehen konntest? Du hast sie, glaube ich, mit dummen Puten verglichen."

„Tja, _diese_ Lady liebe ich. Du siehst toll aus und die Lehrer an der Hemery sind bestimmt auch hin und weg… vielleicht sollte ich doch besser mitkommen", überlegte er in einem Anfall überflüssiger Eifersucht.

Buffy war zwar noch nicht überzeugt, aber es würde so gehen müssen. Der Schulsprechtag an Dawns Schule, die gleichzeitig ihre ehemalige Schule war, stand schon seit geraumer Zeit an. Eigentlich waren alle Eltern hin gebeten worden, doch da Buffy die Verantwortung für ihre kleine Schwester trug, oblag es ihr dieser Pflicht nachzukommen.

Es war Dawns Abschlussjahr und der Direktor hatte darauf bestanden persönlich mit Buffy zu sprechen. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich wohl noch an sie erinnerte. Sie hatte bestimmt einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Schließlich fackelte nicht jeder ehemalige Schüler eine Turnhalle ab, auch wenn die voller Vampire gewesen war.

Buffy überlegte, um was es wohl gehen könnte. Dawns Noten waren doch eigentlich ganz gut und das trotz des ziemlich verrückten Auslandsjahres. Viel besser als meine damals, dachte Buffy bei sich.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an Angels Bemerkung.

„Das musst du wirklich nicht. Ich krieg' das schon hin und ich verspreche auch ganz brav zu sein: ich werde niemanden verprügeln und auch nichts anzünden", sagte sie scherzend.

Buffy verkürzte den Abstand zwischen ihnen auf wenige Millimeter, legte ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht und küsste ihn. Angel zog sie fester an sich und vertiefte den Kuss.

Buffy genoss das eine Weile, dann machte sie sich los. Sie ging auf Abstand und zog sich in Richtung Tür zurück. Auf dem Weg griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und den Autoschlüsseln.

Dann drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihm um. Angel stand noch immer mitten im Zimmer. Sein Blick hatte sie keine Sekunde losgelassen.

„Auch wenn ich viel lieber hier bleiben würde, wissen wir doch beide wie das enden würde und dann komme ich zu spät… na ja, _noch_ später. Wenn ich allerdings zurück bin…" Buffy ließ den begonnenen Satz in der Luft hängen und erinnerte sich an ihren letzten gestohlenen Nachmittag, den sie im Bett verbracht hatten. Vielleicht ließ sich das ja heute wiederholen? Sie lächelte und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Angel ließ die zärtliche Geste in sich nachwirken und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Buffy hatte ihre alte Highschool erreicht und stellte das schwarze Cabrio ab. Sie schob die Sonnenbrille nach oben in ihre Haare und stieg aus. Dann ging sie auf das altehrwürdige Gebäude zu und stieg die große Freitreppe am Eingang hinauf. Dort hatte Angel sie zum ersten Mal gesehen, wie er ihr erzählt hatte. Damals war sie schwatzend mit ihren Freundinnen aus der Schule gekommen. Sie hatte gerade erst ihre Berufung zur Jägerin erhalten und noch nicht gewusst welches Leben sie erwarten würde.

Jetzt, viele Jahre später, kehrte sie zurück. Eine weitere Summers besuchte die Schule oder suchte sie heim, je nachdem wen man fragte.

Buffy entdeckte Dawn, die im Kreis ihrer Freunde stand und aufgeregt plapperte. Als sie ihre große Schwester entdeckte, zögerte sie kurz. Buffy winkte ihr zu, was heißen sollte, dass sie bei ihren Freunden bleiben sollte.

Buffy ging zum Büro des Direktors. An den Weg konnte sie sich noch gut erinnern, wie sie überrascht feststellte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie, nicht mal das flaue Gefühl im Magen, als sie darauf zuging.

Mister Peetree erwartete sie bereits ungeduldig. Ihr alter Direktor hatte offenbar beschlossen sich nach ihren Eskapaden eine ruhigere Schule irgendwo weit weg zu suchen. Buffy kannte Mr. Peetree nicht, ihm war sie allerdings alles andere als unbekannt. Diese junge Frau, die vor ihm stand, sollte so eine Art durchgeknallte Verrückte sein? Er betrachtete sie und konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Wenn er allerdings an die junge Summers dachte… vielleicht lag das einfach in der Familie?

Er bat Buffy Platz zu nehmen und bot ihr einen Kaffee an. Sie lehnte ab und bat statt dessen um einen Tee – Kaffee bekam Buffy nicht besonders gut seit sie schwanger war und es würde einen schlechten Eindruck machen, wenn sie sich im Büro des Direktors übergeben musste, weil ihr Magen verrückt spielte.

Buffy amüsierte sich bei der Vorstellung seines Gesichts, wurde allerdings schlagartig ernst, als sie aufschaute und seine ernste Miene sah.

„Miss Summers ich habe Sie hergebeten, weil ich mit Ihnen über das Betragen Ihrer Schwester Dawn sprechen möchte."

„Was hat sie denn angestellt?"

„Es wäre einfacher zu erklären was sie alles _nicht_ getan hat, die Liste wäre wesentlich kürzer. Dawn… ist ständig in irgendwelche ‚Aktivitäten' verstrickt. Wo immer es Ärger gibt kann man sicher sein, dass Ihre Schwester nicht weit ist."

Buffy überlief ein Schauer. Das alles kam ihr doch wahnsinnig bekannt vor! Aber Dawn würde doch niemals… Wirklich nicht, fragte eine leise Stimme, die sich verdächtig wie die ihrer Mutter anhörte. Dawn hatte sich schon früher als Hobbyjägerin betätigt. Und wie's aussah war's wohl mal wieder soweit. So viel zum Thema Dawn aus ihrem übernatürlichen Schicksals-und-Bestimmungs-Kram herauszuhalten!

„… tun, Ms. Summers?"

Buffy schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen hoch und schaute Mr. Peetree fragend an, der wohl eine ganze Weile geredet hatte, ohne dass Buffy auch nur ein Wort mitgekriegt hatte.

„Ähm… was… ich tun werde? Wieso? Oh", Buffy ging ein Licht auf „Sie meinen wegen Dawn. Ich werd' mit ihr reden. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich krieg' das hin. Immerhin weiß ich was sie tut… ich meine, ich weiß was ich deswegen tun werde", plapperte sie drauflos.

„Ja, sicher", meinte Mr. Peetree gedehnt und schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Ich denke, Sie können jetzt gehen."

Buffy war damit entlassen. Sie stand auf und verließ erleichtert das Büro des Direktors. Seine Sekretärin schaute sie fragend an. Buffy zuckte leicht die Schultern und schlenderte an ihr vorbei. Sie hatte noch gefühlte hundert Lehrer zu sprechen und ein Programm zu absolvieren, das die Schüler vorbereitet hatten.

Buffy folgte ihrer Liste, hörte sich Erörterungen über Dawns schulische Leistungen an und ließ den Unterhaltungsteil über sich ergehen, während sie die ganze Zeit überlegte wie weit Dawns Jägerinnenaktivitäten wohl dieses Mal gehen mochten. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie diese ganzen Heimlichtuereien hinter sich hätten…

Sie sah ihre Schwester noch einmal kurz und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr versprach, dass sie heute noch miteinander reden würden sobald sie sie zu Hause hatte. Dawns schaute unschuldig zurück. Zumindest für den Augenblick war sie vor Buffys Strafpredigt sicher.

Sie würde heute noch in einer ihrer Arbeitsgruppen zu tun haben und später mit ihren Freundinnen in der Bibliothek lernen. Vielleicht hatte Buffy sich ja bis dahin abgeregt.

Kaum war die außer Sicht winkte sie aufgeregt Kennedy zu sich. Die Jägerin war eigentlich Buffys ‚Assistentin', wie Giles angeordnet hatte, doch ihrer Schwester gelang es regelmäßig sie loszuwerden. Die Gunst der Stunde hatte Dawn für sich ausgenutzt und ging nun mit ihr auf die Jagd, als Kennedys persönliche Jägerinnenschülerin sozusagen.

Buffy schwang sich zeitgleich in Angels Cabrio und fuhr los. Sie trat kräftig aufs Gaspedal und scherte in den Verkehr aus. Einige Autos hupten, Buffy kümmerte sich nicht darum. In gewohnt halsbrecherischer Fahrt machte sie sich auf den Heimweg.

4


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kapitel 3 „Düstere Aussichten"**_

Buffy stellte den Wagen in die Tiefgarage ihres Appartementhauses und nahm die Treppen nach oben. Als sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte hörte sie drinnen aufgeregte Stimmen diskutieren. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat in den Flur. Drin hatten sich Giles, Willow, Xander, Star, Sandrine und Angel um den Wohnzimmertisch versammelt. So viel zu ihren Plänen für einen ungestörten erotischen Nachmittag mit Angel.

Sie ließ die Autoschlüssel geräuschvoll auf die Ablage fallen. Ihre Freunde drehten sich zu ihr um. Giles betrachtete wohlwollend Buffys Outfit – diese erwachsene Buffy war ganz und gar nach seinem Geschmack.

Buffy holte sich einen Becher Schokoladen-Nuss-Eiscreme und einen Löffel aus der Küche und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Nicht nur mangels Platzes ließ sie sich auf Angels Schoß nieder. Xander verdrehte wegen der Vertraulichkeit die Augen, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Knuff von Willow einbrachte. Xander rieb sich empört die Seite und grummelte irgendetwas.

„Also, was ist los, Giles", fragte Buffy ohne Umschweife und schleckte ihren Löffel ab.

„Wir wissen jetzt was mit den verschwunden Wächtern passiert ist. Sie wurden gefunden und was wir rausgefunden haben verheißt nichts Gutes…", meinte der Brite.

„Mal was ganz neues", murmelte Buffy leise.

Giles schaute zu Sandrine. Die zog einen Stapel Fotos aus einem Umschlag und schob sie auf den Tisch. Star schnappte nach Luft. Sie war erst seit kurzem Teil ihres Teams – allerdings eher aushilfsweise - und solchen Anblicken gegenüber noch empfindlich. Xander schaute sich die Fotos ebenso an wie Buffy, Willow und Angel. Sandrine und Giles saßen nur schweigend dabei.

Xander drehte das Bild in seinen Händen, schaute dann auf und fragte ernsthaft: „Also, woher wollen Sie wissen, dass das die vermissten Wächter sind? Ich meine klar, das sind zufällig fünf Leichen und sie sind wohl auch nicht an Altersschwäche gestorben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie die noch… erkennen können."

„Sie konnten identifiziert werden. Die Polizei und das FBI haben da ihre Methoden. Es sind eindeutig die fünf vermissten Wächter", erklärte Giles, der sichtlich um Fassung bemüht war ob dem, was man seinen Kollegen angetan hatte.

„Und sie wurden für irgendein bestialischen Ritual missbraucht – nach den Spuren am Tatort und den Körpern. Sogar das steht im Polizeibericht", warf Sandrine helfend ein.

„Uhm", kam es von Buffy. Sie stellte ihr Eis beiseite und schob es ein Stück von sich. Sie nahm stattdessen eines der Fotos und betrachtete die grausige Szene: fünf beinahe unkenntliche Körper, die nur noch entfernt menschlich aussahen, lagen in einem waldigen Gebiet um eine Art schwarzen Altar versammelt. Die merkwürdigen Gegenstände drum herum hatten die Ermittler wohl zu ihrem Verdacht einer schwarzen Messe gebracht.

Willows Nase klebte beinahe auf einem Bild, als sie die Augen zusammenkniff und etwas darauf fixierte.

„Sag mal Buffy, hast du vielleicht eine Lupe?"

„Was? Nein, ich glaub' nicht. Oder…warte mal."

Buffy war aufgesprungen und stöberte in einem Stapel Zeitschriften bis sie aus einem Modekatalog ein primitives Papp-Vergrößerungsglas zog und damit zurück zu Willow ging. Sie drückte ihr das Ding in die Hand und ließ sich wieder in Angels Arme ziehen. Willow bedachte Buffy mit einem seltsamen Blick, die zuckte die Schultern. Willow blickte durch die einfache Lupe auf das Foto.

„Da sind irgendwelche Symbole auf dem Stein, ich kann nur nicht erkennen was für welche. Ich sollte die Bilder einscannen und vergrößern damit ich's sehen kann."

„Was! Das hab ich noch gar nicht bemerkt. Zeig mal her!" Sandrine eilte um den Tisch herum und blickte über Willows Schulter auf das Bild.

„Siehst du, hier", sie deutet auf einen Bereich. Sandrine beugte sich vor, schaute angestrengt, gab es dann aber auf.

„Das hat keinen Sinn, wir müssen das wirklich vergrößern."

Willow schob das Foto Giles und Xander zu, die reichten es erst an Star und dann an Buffy und Angel weiter. Selbst Angels Übersinne halfen ihnen nicht weiter.

„Wir sollten hinfahren. Dann können wir sicher sein, dass uns nichts entgeht", meinte Angel.

„Wir haben noch ein Problem", meldete sich Xander. „Es ist schon wieder eine Leiche aufgetaucht, die ein Dämon übel zugerichtet hat. Vermutlich war es wieder derselbe wie die letzten Male."

„Wo", fragt Angel kurz.

„Auf einem Parkplatz eines vornehmen Wohnhauses. Und bevor du fragst: dieses Mal fehlte das Knochenmark - das hab' ich aus den Polizeiakten", erklärte Xander nicht ohne Stolz.

„Was ist denn das für ein Dämon", fragt Giles neugierig. „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich vermute, dass es ein Glaberzu ist", meinte Angel zu dem Wächter.

„Aber die kommen in unserer Dimension doch gar nicht vor", schaltete Sandrine sich ein.

„Vermutlich hat Willows Ritual die Barrieren zwischen den Dimensionen aufgeweicht – und der Glaberzu hat die Gunst der Stunde genutzt."

„Was ist denn ein Glaberzu", fragte Star interessiert.

„Ein großer geflügelter Dämon, mit gewaltigen Kräften. Er betäubt seine Opfer bevor er sie frisst."

„Ich denke, das Opfer wurde verstümmelt nicht gefressen", lautete Buffys hilfreicher Kommentar.

„Glaberzu-Dämonen sind geschlechtslos. Wenn sie sich vermehren wollen müssen sie gewisse Bauteile von Spendern finden. Die schlingen sie in ihren Brutmagen, wo sie umgewandelt und zu einem jungen Glaberzu zusammengesetzt werden", erklärte Giles hilfreich. „Wenn sie herangereift sind würgen die Elterndämonen die jungen Glaberzue aus."

„Igitt. Danke, Giles."

„Mich würde mehr interessieren wie man das Vieh töten kann", stellte Xander fest.

„Erst mal müsst ihr es finden", belehrte Giles ihn. „Sie verbergen ihre Nester ziemlich gut. Wie man einen Glaberzu tötet muss ich nachschlagen. Ich erinnere mich darüber gelesen zu haben..."

„Nicht nötig. Der Dämon sondert über eine Drüse in der Schwanzspitze ein hochwirksames Sedativ ab – damit betäubt es seine Opfer innerhalb von Sekunden. Schnürt man die Drüse ab wird der Glaberzu von seinem eigenen Gift gelähmt und man kann ihn auf die üblichen Arten töten", meinte Angel nüchtern, der das schon recherchiert hatte, als er auf den Glaberzu gekommen war.

„Gut", meinte Giles langsam, während er seine Brille mit einem Taschentuch bearbeitete. „Dann schlage ich vor, du, Angel, und dein Team kümmert euch um den Glaberzu. Willow, Star, Buffy… wir kümmern uns um die Wächter."

„Ähm, ich glaube wir haben noch ein Problem."

Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Buffy zu.

„Sieht so aus, als würde Dawn sich wieder mal als Jägerin versuchen. Nachdem was Mr. Peetree, der Direktor, erzählt hat, sieht es jedenfalls danach aus. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Was sollen wir deswegen tun?"

„Für den Anfang sollten wir mit ihr reden. Zuallererst müssen wir uns aber um unsere anderen Probleme kümmern. Immer schön eins nach dem anderen", meinte Giles weise.

„Und was machen wir wegen der gestohlenen Handschriften", fragt Xander, der immerhin die ganze Nacht damit verbracht hatte hinter einer davon herzuhetzen. Er war nicht bereit das einfach so unter den Tisch fallen zulassen.

„Oh, die hatte ich schon beinahe vergessen", Giles schob die Brille zurück auf die Nase und steckte das Taschentuch ein. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er darüber nachdachte. So langsam kam er sich ein wenig überlastet vor.

„Tja, ich würde sagen die stellen wir hintan. Erstmal können wir sowieso nichts tun um die bereits Gestohlenen zurückzuholen und wir wissen auch noch nicht was das Ganze überhaupt soll. Zunächst fahren wir zu dem Tatort und sehen uns dort um. Was immer dort geschehen ist läuft auf etwas Größeres hinaus, als nur ein simpler Angriff auf die Institution der Wächter. Angel wird sein komplettes Team brauchen, wenn sie gegen den Glaberzu ankommen wollen – das schließt dich, Xander, mit ein. Und wir können nicht überall gleichzeitig sein."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich mit Star hier bleibe und an der Übersetzung der Abschriften zu den Dämonices weiterarbeite und wir könnten auch versuchen was über diesen Willy zu erfahren", fragte Sandrine.

„Einverstanden", antwortete Giles. „Gut. Dann mal los."

Die Freunde standen auf und machten sich getrennt auf den Weg.

5


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kapitel 4 „Recherche"**_

Das Waldgebiet außerhalb von L.A. war ziemlich groß und unwegsam. Dank ihrer guten Kontakte hatten sie schnell herausfinden können, wo der Ort lag, an dem die Wächter getötet worden waren. Giles hatte sie in seinem Wagen soweit wie möglich gebracht. Das letzte Stück des Weges mussten sie allerdings zu Fuß zurücklegen.

Der Tatort war noch immer von gelbem Absperrband umgeben, doch niemand war weit und breit zu sehen. Die drei duckten sich unter dem Band durch und betraten einen rituellen Kreis, der sorgfältig angelegt worden war. In der Mitte stand, wie ein dämonischer Altar, der schwarze Stein mit den geheimnisvollen Symbolen.

Willow und Giles gingen näher heran um die Zeichen zu studieren, die darauf angebracht worden waren. Mit einer Flüssigkeit, höchstwahrscheinlich Blut, waren alle Seiten und die Ränder der Deckplatte mit kleinen, säuberlichen Symbolen beschriftet worden. Willow zog einen Handscanner hervor um die Symbole präzise einzulesen. Giles verließ sich traditionell auf einen Schreibblock und einen Stift.

Während die beiden rasch und effizient arbeiteten, sah sich Buffy die Umgebung ein bisschen genauer an. Überall entdeckte sie die Spuren des grausigen Rituals, das hier stattgefunden haben musste. Erstaunlicherweise gab es nicht viele Blutspuren, was darauf schließen ließ, dass die Wächter ausgesaugt worden sein mussten. Vampire. Und die verschwendeten ihre Mahlzeiten wohl nicht, auch wenn sie sie vorher für irgendeinen Hokuspokus brauchten.

Buffy entdeckte einige achtlos weggekippte Zauberutensilien, geschmolzenes anthrazitfarbenes Wachs, das seltsam schimmerte, Holz- und Knochensplitter, rituelle Steine und andere Dinge. Wie gut, dass sie nicht auf die Polizei getroffen waren, denn die Spurensicherung war ganz offensichtlich noch nicht abgeschlossen. Oder jemand hatte beschlossen, diesen Fall, der eindeutig okkult zu nennen war, unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.

Buffy entdeckte ein Staubhäufchen und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Sie tauchte ihre Fingerspitzen hinein und verrieb die Asche dazwischen. Eindeutig Vampirstaub. War es einem der Wächter gelungen einen seiner Angreifer auszuschalten oder war dieser tote Blutsauger Teil des Rituals gewesen? Doch warum sollten sie einen der Ihren opfern? Bei ihrer weiteren Suche entdeckte Buffy vier weitere, schon beinahe aufgelöste, Aschehäufchen. Seltsam. Also hatten sie fünf tote Wächter _und_ fünf tote Vampire. An einen Zufall glaubte Buffy nicht.

Sie kehrte zu Giles und Willow zurück, die ihre Arbeit beinahe beendet hatten.

„Giles, Sie sollten sich mal was ansehen", meinte sie und zog ihn dann kurzerhand mit sich um ihm ihre Entdeckungen zu zeigen.

Rupert Giles runzelte die Stirn als er den Vampirstaub untersuchte. Er schrieb eifrig einige Notizen. Buffy, die ihm über die Schulter schaute, sah, dass er eine grobe Zeichnung angefertigt hatte und jetzt die Positionen der Vampirüberreste eintrug. Dann erhob sich der Engländer und steckte die Zeichnung in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Er sammelte einige Proben ein. Die würde er später von Willow untersuchen lassen. Sie konnte ihnen mit Sicherheit sagen, um was es sich handelte und dann konnten sie vielleicht herausfinden was damit gemacht worden war und vor allem zu welchem Zweck, erklärte er Buffy.

Nachdem Willow zum letzten Mal kontrolliert hatte, ob ihnen auch wirklich nichts entgangen war, machten die drei sich auf den Weg zurück zum Wagen. Den ganzen Rückweg in die Stadt versuchten Willow und Giles sich einen Reim auf das Ritual zu machen, während Buffy ihren Gedanken nachhing.

„Also dieser Glaberzu ist doch ziemlich groß und müsste leicht zu finden sein. Selbst hier unten müsste der doch auffallen", meinte Gunn zu den anderen, während sie durch die Abwasserkanäle der Stadt liefen. Gott, wie sehr vermisste er inzwischen sein Büro. So sehr er die aktive Arbeit immer geliebt hatte, durch die Kanalisation zu rennen war nicht das, was ganz oben auf der Liste seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen stand. Außerdem ruinierte diese Suchaktion seinen Anzug und er geriet mit seinen Prozessakten in Verzug. Und von denen gab es genug, seit Wolfram&Hart wieder aufgetaucht waren. Gegen die dämonischen Anwälte schien einfach kein Kraut gewachsen zu sein. Egal was sie versuchten sie würden sie _niemals_ endgültig auslöschen können – immerhin existierten sie seit Anbeginn der Zeit in den verschiedensten Formen. Es war wie mit diesen widerlichen Dämonen denen immer wieder neue Köpfe wuchsen: solange man nicht wusste was sie am Leben hielt und es vernichtete waren sie unbezwingbar.

„Ja, aber diese Dämonen sind Meister der Tarnung. Es wird schwierig sein Nest zu finden. Wir wissen, dass Glaberzue Wärme lieben und sie verstecken sich meist in der Nähe von Wasser. Außerdem brauchen sie Phosphate um ihren Nachwuchs optimal zu ernähren."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht in der Nähe der Wasserwerke suchen und nicht hier rumstapfen."

„Nein. Dort gibt es zwar Wasser, aber es ist nicht warm genug. Ich dachte eher an die Heizkraftwerke der Stadt. Außerdem wurden einige Opfer ungleichmäßig kreisförmig von dort gefunden, bis auf das letzte."

„Und was, wenn wir ihn dort nicht finden? Oder das Nest leer ist? Oder er ist dort… oder er hat schon lauter kleine Monster in die Welt gesetzt… oder…"

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, ja, Mann?", sagte Gunn zu Xander.

„Was denn?"

„Halt die Klappe. Redet der Typ eigentlich immer so viel?"

Angel, an den die Frage gerichtet war, schaute kurz zu Xander.

„Ja."

„Kann er singen", fragte Lorne hoffnungsvoll. Er, wie auch die anderen, hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich näher mit dem neuen Teammitglied bekannt zu machen. Angel hatte Xander erstmal für ein paar einfachere Aufgaben eingesetzt, die kein Team erforderten.

„Singen? Na ja… nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber da solltest du mal Giles fragen. Der singt ziemlich gut für einen Wächter - sogar betrunken", versuchte Xander zu helfen.

„Meinst du er würde für mich singen?"

Xander war sich nicht sicher, was der grünhäutige Dämon mit seiner Frage bezweckte. Er überlegte und wollte gerade antworten, als Illyria stehen blieb. Sie richtete sich auf und schaute nach vor, als ob sie etwas wahrgenommen hätte. ‚Gewittert', durchzuckte Xander ein Gedanke.

„Da vorne", meinte sie und zeigte in einen Seitengang, der sich zu einer Kaverne zu vergrößern schien. Xander spürte ein Kribbeln sein Rückgrat hinunterlaufen. So ganz war ihm die dämonische Illyria noch nicht geheuer und das trotz seiner Beinahe-Ehe mit einer Ex-Dämonin.

Die fünf packten ihre mitgebrachten Waffen fester und traten in den Seitenarm des Kanals. Er endete tatsächlich in einer Art Höhle. Das Heizkraftwerk befand sich ziemlich genau über ihnen. Was auch die Hitze hier unten erklärte, da die verbrauchten Kühlwässer nach hier unten geleitet wurden. Sie gingen vorsichtig an der Wand entlang, immer bemüht nicht zu früh dem Dämon ins Blickfeld zu geraten. Am anderen Ende entdeckten sie die Brutstätte des Monsters.

„Leer. Das Monster ist ausgeflogen", stellte Gunn fest.

„Nein. Es hat sein Nest aufgegeben. Hier wurden in letzter Zeit keine Opfer mehr hergebracht – das kann ich riechen. Es muss ein neues Versteck gefunden haben", erwiderte Angel düster. Frustriert ballte er die Hand zur Faust und schlug heftig gegen die steinerne Wand. Splitter drangen in seine Haut und Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm. Er sollte wirklich nicht immer vergessen, dass solche Aktionen ihm jetzt mehr wehtun konnten als früher.

„Na klasse und was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir die ganze Kanalisation durchsuchen?"

„Es könnte auch ein Versteck über Tage gefunden haben. Ich fürchte wir müssen warten, bis wir einen neuen Hinweis haben."

„Soll das heißen wir warten bis es einen weiteren Menschen tötet?"

„Tja, wenn ihr nicht hellsehen könnt, dann fürchte ich haben wir nicht viele Wahlmöglichkeiten. Eine Vision wäre jetzt hilfreich." Bloß nicht mehr diese so genannten Hellseher der Firma! Zumal eine der Bedingungen gewesen war, dass W&H sich vollkommen aus den Fällen von Angel Investigations heraushielt.

Angel dachte kurz an Cordy. Ihr Vision-Girl hätte ihnen jetzt vielleicht helfen können. Dass sie gestorben war um ihn vor dem Wahnsinn der Visionen zu retten, setzte ihm noch manchmal zu. Außerdem hatte er schon zu lange nicht mehr ihr Grab besucht – etwas, das er ändern musste.

„Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen", hörten sie jemanden sagen.

Die Gruppe drehte sich kampfbereit zu einem Mann um, der sich ihnen lautlos von hinten genähert hatte. Er trug einen dunklen Mantel und hatte ihnen die Hände in einer Geste der Unterwerfung zugewendet. Jetzt trat er aus dem Schatten ein Stück näher auf sie zu.

Während Sandrine an einem der Tische der Bibliothek saß und alte Bücher studierte, die über den Inhalt der DeVeer-Daemonices berichteten, hatte Star sich an einem der Internetterminals niedergelassen. Die Universitätsbibliothek war als Ort genauso gut wie jeder andere, denn niemand achtete hier auf sie. Ihre Nachforschungen konnten sie von hier aus ebenso gut durchführen. Star tippte eifrig auf der Tastatur auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis auf Willy und gleichzeitig durchforstete sie die okkulten Datenbanken nach weiteren Hinweisen auf den Inhalt der Pergamente. Während sie Link für Link folgte gewann sie einen immer tieferen Eindruck in die Welt des Übernatürlichen. Einer Welt, die ihr bis vor ein paar Monaten verborgen gewesen war.

Auf dem Bildschirm begann eine Registrierkarte zu blinken. Offenbar hatte ihre Suchanfrage nach Willy einen Treffer ergeben. Star wechselte zu der Suchmaschine und las interessiert die aufgelisteten Pfadangaben durch. Den Vielversprechensten klickte sie an und wurde mit einer Adresse belohnt, die sie notierte.

Star schloss die Dateien und löschte sorgfältig alle Hinweise auf ihre Suche. Dann drehte sie sich zu Sandrine um, die gedankenverloren in die Luft starrte. Das Buch lag vergessen vor ihr, als sie gebannt einen Professor beobachtete, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und sich mit einem Studenten unterhielt. Erst als er sich umdrehte um weg zu gehen brach der Zauber. Sandrine war unwillkürlich Giles, ihr Wächterlehrer, in den Sinn gekommen. Die Ähnlichkeit endete allerdings beim Anzug und der großen Gestalt.

Jetzt bemerkte sie Star und spürte deren neugierigen Blick auf sich ruhen. Die jüngere Frau war eine Empathin und somit lagen Sandrines Gefühle offen vor ihr um darin zu lesen.

„Ich schätze wir sollten hier Schluss machen. Hast du was raus gefunden", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf den pinkfarbenen Zettel in Stars Hand.

„Ja. Dieser Willy hat eine Bar hier in L.A. Ziemliche düstere Spelunke der Adresse nach zu urteilen. Allerdings haben die Anderen ja gesagt er hat schon früher eine Dämonenbar betrieben hatte und von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen passt die Adresse. Sollen wir hinfahren?"

„Das sollten wir um diese Tageszeit besser lassen. Wenn er wirklich von den Dämonen beschützt wird, sollten wir ihn lieber tagsüber aufsuchen oder später nachts, wenn das Etablissement geschlossen ist. Wir bringen die Adresse zu Giles. Er soll entscheiden wie wir vorgehen."

Die Beiden standen auf und verließen die Bibliothek. Draußen begann sich die Dämmerung über die Stadt zu legen.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen", meinte Star unvermittelt. Sandrine musste nicht fragen, was Star damit meinte.

„Es ist nicht so, dass… es wird einfach nicht gerne gesehen, wenn zwischen Wächtern Beziehungen entstehen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal, ob Giles mich überhaupt wahrnimmt. Immerhin ist er um einiges älter als ich. Nicht, dass mich das stört! Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er das so locker sieht."

Die sonst so offene Sandrine war unsicher. Sie hatte ja selbst schon überlegt sich einfach vor Giles hinzustellen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie mehr für ihn fühlte als nur Freundschaft und Respekt. Aber es fehlte ihr ausgerechnet bei dieser Sache an dem nötigen Mut. Sie wollte ihn nicht als ihren Lehrer verlieren und wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte dann würde genau das passieren.

Als sie ihn in England kennen gelernt hatte, war sie sofort von ihm fasziniert gewesen. Allerdings hatte sie damals noch nicht gewusst, dass er ein Wächter war, noch dazu _der_ Wächter. Einerseits war er durch seinen Schützling ziemlich bekannt und andererseits wurde ausgerechnet er Sandrine als Lehrmeister zugeteilt. Ob sein alter Freund das gewusst hatte, als er Sandrine von Giles erzählt hatte noch bevor sie ihm persönlich begegnet war?

„Vielleicht, wenn… was empfindet er für mich?"

Star lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Du bist ihm jedenfalls nicht egal."

Mehr würde Sandrine nicht aus ihr rausbekommen. Star nutzte ihre Gabe zwar für ihre Arbeit, doch für derart private Zwecke setzte sie sie ungern ein. Sandrine ließ es dabei bewenden.

Die beiden stiegen in ein Taxi und fuhren zurück zu Buffys und Angels Wohnung, wo sie die anderen wieder treffen wollten.

6


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kapitel 5 „Der Fremde"**_

Willow, Giles und Buffy waren die ersten, die von ihrer Recherchetour zurück waren. Während Willow die gesammelten Daten in ihren Laptop übertrug, waren Buffy und Giles in der Küche. Er machte Tee. Obwohl Buffy das auch selbst gekonnt hätte, hatte er darauf bestanden, dass sie sich setzte und ausruhte.

„Und wie fühlst du dich", fragte er mit einen halben Blick über die Schulter.

„Gut. Na ja, mir ist manchmal ein bisschen schwindelig und…"

„Und was?"

„Ich träume viel", meinte sie beinahe beiläufig.

„Damit meinst du sicher keine Tagträume. Siehst du wieder zukünftige Ereignisse?"

„Nein! Hoffentlich nicht! Denn wenn das die Zukunft ist, na ja, dann haben wir wohl keine mehr"

„Weiß Angel davon?"

„Dass ich diese Träume habe? Ja sicher. Das ließe sich auch schlecht verheimlichen, wenn man im selben Bett schläft. Außerdem teilen wir noch immer Träume miteinander", meinte Buffy. Als ob sie irgendwas vor Angel geheim halten könnte! Er musste sie nur ansehen und wusste genau, wenn sie das versuchte. Sie hatte allerdings inzwischen die gleiche, fast schon beängstigende, Fähigkeit entwickelt, wenn es um ihn ging.

Sie schaute gedankenverloren an Giles vorbei, der ein wenig verlegen dreinsah. Dann verscheuchte Buffy die aufziehende düstere Laune, die sie immer befiel wenn sie über die Träume nachdachte, und meinte betont locker: „Warum haben Sie sich mit Sandrine eigentlich noch nicht mal verabredet? Ich hab' doch gesehen wie Sie sie anschauen. Den gleichen Blick hatten Sie damals bei Miss Calender drauf."

„Buffy", meinte Giles gedehnt.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht… eigentlich geht es mich ja gar nichts an. Aber Sie haben seit damals nie wieder eine Frau so angesehen und deswegen…"

„Ich bin doch viel zu alt für sie", platzte Giles heraus.

Buffy musste einfach lachen. Neugierig schaute Willow daraufhin in der Küche vorbei. Als Buffy Willow unter Prusten Giles' Kommentar wiedergegeben hatte, grinste auch Willow.

Sie ging zu Giles, der indigniert zu den beiden schaute, legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und meinte dann: „Giles, vielleicht haben Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen, aber wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert. Niemand stört sich an dem Altersunterschied."

Buffy nickte eifrig dazu, während sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Na ja, vielleicht habt ihr recht und ich sollte sie doch mal einladen."

„Ja!", meinten Buffy und Willow gleichzeitig, schauten sich an und kicherten wieder. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und Star und Sandrine kamen herein, dicht gefolgt von Angel und Xander, die ihnen unten begegnet waren. Der Rest des Teams war ins Büro zurückgekehrt um an ihren anderen aktuellen Fällen zu arbeiten. Schließlich war das hier nur zusätzliche Arbeit.

Giles wandte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tee zu. Genau so lange, bis er den Fremden bemerkte, den Angel mitgebracht hatte.

„Wird Zeit, dass die Akademie öffnet. So geht das nicht weiter – das hier ist unsere Wohnung, kein öffentlicher Versammlungsraum", meinte Buffy und schoss dann in Xanders Richtung: „Schuhe aus oder du kannst was erleben."

Xander gehorchte folgsam. Als alle sich irgendwo gesetzt hatten, was trotz der Größe des Appartements nicht einfach war, wendeten sich die Blicke dem fremden Mann zu.

Er war durchschnittlich groß und unbestimmbaren Alters. Seine etwas zu langen dunkelblonden Haare kräuselten sich über dem silbergrauen Hemdkragen. Er trug eine dunkle Hose und passende dunkle Schuhe. Den schwarzblauen Mantel hatte er abgelegt. Alles in allem schien seine Erscheinung ein wenig altmodisch, aber trotzdem elegant zu sein. Angel kam es indes vor, als sei er in der Zeit zurückversetzt worden, wenn er ihn betrachtete.

Er berichtete kurz, was sie in dem unterirdischen Versteck des Glaberzu gefunden hatten und erwähnte dann den Auftritt ihres Besuchers.

„Würden Sie uns freundlicherweise mitteilen wer Sie sind", begann Giles auf seine typische britische Art das Gespräch, während er den Tee verteilte.

„Irgendwoher kenne ich Sie", meinte Xander und verblüffte damit alle Anwesenden, die ihn anstarrten. Er schaute die anderen an und starrte dann zurück. „Hey, ich weiß nicht woher, aber irgendwo… Moment mal. In einem Buch war ein Bild von ihm."

„Du hast ein Buch _gelesen_", fragte Buffy.

„Nein, nur die Bilder angeschaut. Giles hat uns ja früher oft genug nächtlichen Dienst in der Bibliothek schieben lassen. Da hatte ich nichts Besseres zu tun."

„Recherche", schlug Giles vor.

„Lernen", meinte Willow beinahe zeitgleich.

„Leute, ich bin's…"

„Komm doch bitte mal zur Sache, Xander", bat Buffy ungeduldig.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich Ihnen einfach selbst vorstellen. Ich bin…", begann der Fremde.

„… der Graf von St. Germain", schloss Xander triumphierend.

Ein Chor von ‚Was' und ‚Wer' tönte Xander entgegen. Während ihn die eine Hälfte seiner Zuhörerschaft entgeistert anstarrte, blickte die andere nur verwirrt fragend. Der Fremde selbst saß still dabei und ließ die Diskussion geschehen, die nun unweigerlich folgen musste.

„Das ist doch nur eine Legende", meinte Angel.

„Nein. Die alten Bände der Geheimwissenschaften berichten tatsächlich über den Grafen von St. Germain als einen der größten Alchimisten aller Zeiten", erklärte Sandrine, die diese Geschichte immer schon äußerst faszinierend gefunden hatte.

„Würde mir mal bitte jemand erklären wovon ihr eigentlich redet", fragte Buffy.

„Komm her", meinte Angel und klopfte auf seinen Schoß. Buffy ging zu ihm, setzte sich und schaute ihn fragend an. Angel begann die Geschichte zu erzählen:

Der Graf von St. Germain sollte über lange Zeit immer wieder überall auf der Welt gesehen worden sein. Ein Alchimist, der angeblich den Stein der Weisen entdeckt haben musste, weil er durch die Jahrhunderte wanderte ohne zu altern. Er war den größten Persönlichkeiten begegnet, hatte an wichtigen politischen Entscheidungen mitgewirkt und war dann wieder spurlos verschwunden. Niemand wusste woher er kam oder wer er wirklich war. Es wurde behauptet er sei über 4000 Jahre alt. Gesicherte Aufzeichnungen über sein Wirken gab es jedoch erst etwa seit dem Jahr 1700. Sein letztes Erscheinen wurde um das Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts verzeichnet. Durch die Zeit hatte der Graf die Leute verblüfft mit Beschreibungen von zukünftigen Dingen und Ereignissen, die er unmöglich wissen konnte und er hatte wohl auch Details aus der Vergangenheit gekannt, die sonst niemandem bekannt waren. Als Alchemist sollte er ein Genie gewesen sein. Viele, auch uralte, Sprachen sollte er perfekt beherrscht haben und ansonsten ein wandelndes Geheimnis gewesen sein. Manche hielten ihn für einen Abenteurer, andere dachten er sei ein Geheimagent und wieder andere nannten ihn einfach einen Hochstapler.

„Die größten Persönlichkeiten ihrer Zeit haben über den Grafen berichtet und Voltaire hat über ihn gesagt er sei ‚ein Mann, der alles weiß und niemals stirbt'", beendete Angel seine Geschichtslektion. Sandrine und Giles nickten zustimmend. Xander, Star, Buffy und Willow hatten mit wachsender Faszination zugehört.

„Ein Schwätzer, der Gute, aber nichts desto weniger brillant", meinte der Fremde.

„Wollen Sie behaupten wirklich der Graf von St. Germain zu sein, Sir", fragte Giles perplex.

„Derselbige", meinte der Fremde lächelnd.

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie 4000 Jahre alt", meinte Star, der das Ganze wie ein ziemlich dreister Scherz vorkam.

„Bin ich auch nicht. Tatsächlich sind es gut 4500 Jahre – eine kleine Eitelkeit von mir, aber wer zählt schon mit", meinte der Graf amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Nun gut, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr alle neugierig seid. Zunächst möchte ich noch mal klarstellen, dass ich wirklich der bin, der ich behaupte zu sein. Sie, junger Freund", meinte er in Angels Richtung, „haben eine ganze Menge richtiger Dinge zusammengefasst. Tatsächlich habe ich mich seit über einem Jahrhundert im Hintergrund gehalten, doch nun ist es an der Zeit wieder in Aktion zu treten und euch zu helfen. Ich bin weder verrückt noch lüge ich, wenn ich sage, dass ich ein ganz normaler Mensch bin: aber ich bin das, was wir einen Hüter nennen. Es gibt nur eine Handvoll von uns und wir sind dafür zuständig die Geheimnisse zu wahren, die zu groß für die Wächter oder sonst ein Wesen auf dieser Welt sind. Und in eines davon seid ihr direkt hineingestolpert oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen ihr wurdet hineingezogen."

4


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kapitel 6 „Hütergeheimnisse"**_

„Sie sind ein Hüter?", fragte Giles neugierig. Ihm waren schon ein paar Mal Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass es so etwas wie einen Orden der Hüter geben sollte. Allerdings hatte er es immer für einen Mythos gehalten.

„Ja, einer von sehr wenigen. Das Geheimnis von dem ich sprach betrifft eigentlich gleich mehrere Dinge, die euch im Moment beschäftigen. Zum einen den Glaberzu, dann die DeVeer-Daemonices und am wichtigsten das Ritual, bei dem Vampire und Wächter geopfert wurden."

„Alle diese Dinge hängen zusammen", fragte Willow erstaunt.

„Ja, das tun sie. In den Daemonices findet sich geheimes Wissen um ein Wesen, das als ‚das Dämonenkind' bekannt ist. Vor vielen hunderten Jahren beschlossen die mächtigsten Dämonen ihre Kräfte zu vereinen um ein Wesen zu schaffen, das die Welt dem Bösen unterwerfen sollte. Jeder gab einen Teil von sich und seiner Kraft. Bald jedoch merkten die Mächte des Bösen, dass sie etwas erschaffen hatten, das ihrer Kontrolle zu entgleiten drohte.

Dieses Wesen war so abgrundtief böse, dass es die Welt nicht dem Bösen geweiht, sondern sie einfach ausgelöscht hätte, wenn es sie jemals betreten hätte. Selbst diese Meister des Bösen hatten Angst vor der eigenen Schöpfung und sie waren nicht mehr stark genug um es aufzuhalten. Also schlossen sie einen Pakt mit den Wächtern. Gemeinsam verbannten sie das Dämonenkind in einem Ritual und ließen jede Information darüber verschwinden. Bis auf die DeVeer-Manuskripte, deren wahrer Inhalt jedoch nur gelesen werden kann, wenn sowohl das Blut von einem Dämon, einem Wächter und einem Hüter damit in Berührung kommt und alle komplett sind. Außerdem gab es stets ein paar ausgewählte Wächter, die Stücke dieses Geheimnisses unter sich aufteilten, so dass nie ganz die mögliche Gefahr in Vergessenheit zu geraten drohte, aber auch niemand je das Wissen missbrauchen konnte. Aber irgendwer hat es offenbar getan, denn das Ritual wurde durchgeführt, die Wächter und die Vampire geopfert und das Kind in diese Welt gerufen."

Dass die beinahe vollständige Vernichtung des Rates alles noch mehr durcheinander gebracht hatte, erwähnte er nicht. Das würde er später unter vier Augen mit dem Wächter besprechen müssen. Sie mussten unbedingt klären, wie in Zukunft vorzugehen war.

„Aber wer sollte das tun? Wenn dieses Dämonenkind so gefährlich ist, dann würde es doch jeden vernichten der es ruft, oder nicht", fragte Star.

Willows Gesicht war im Laufe des letzten Teils des Gesprächs ausdruckslos geworden.

„Drusilla", meinte sie jetzt leise. „Das hatte ich total vergessen – das hat Tara gemeint…"

„Drusilla? Und wieso Tara?", fragte jetzt auch Xander total verwirrt.

„Es war in Sunnydale, als wir die Beschwörung durchgeführt haben. Kurz bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde habe ich ihre Stimme gehört, sie hat in einer der Höllendimensionen nach ‚ihrem kleinen Liebling' gerufen, was ich damals nicht verstanden habe. Ich hab' Drusillas Stimme sofort wieder erkannt, aber ich hatte es vergessen. Aber warum sollte sie so was tun?" Auf den Tara-Teil ging Willow nicht ein.

„Sie ist wahnsinnig", stellte Angel fest. „Und sie ist in den letzten Jahren immer allein gewesen. Es war niemand da, der ihren Wahnsinn im Zaum gehalten hat – früher haben Darla, Spike und ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht komplett überschnappt, aber jetzt ist sie wohl völlig geisteskrank."

„Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch, da hat ja jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet", konnte Xander sich nicht verkneifen zu bemerken.

„Also, Drusilla hat das Kind gerufen, aber warum existiert die Welt dann noch? Ich denke, es vernichtet sie", fragte Buffy schaudernd, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Träume wohl doch nicht nur reine Fantasiegespinste, sondern eine mögliche Zukunftsvision waren.

„Das Dämonkind muss von einem unheiligen Wesen ausgetragen und geboren werden, ehe es die Erde betreten kann und das verschafft uns noch ein wenig Zeit", erklärte der Graf.

„Was hat denn der Glaberzu mit Dru und dieser Geschichte zu tun", fragte Angel dann und strich beruhigend über Buffys Rücken, als er spürte wie sie zitterte.

„Der Dämon hat sein Nest verlassen und ist jetzt bei der schwangeren Vampirin. Sie hat ihn unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht oder vielleicht war es auch das Kind. Wenn ihr einen von beiden findet, dann findet ihr auch das Dämonenkind."

„Können Sie es vernichten", fragte Sandrine.

„Nein."

„Dann vielleicht wieder verbannen?"

„Nein, ihr versteht nicht. _Ich_ darf gar nichts tun. Das ist Teil der Aufgabe eines Hüters: wir dürfen niemals in den Kampf gut gegen böse eingreifen, sind völlig neutral. Wir werden nie von guten oder bösen Wesen angegriffen und dürfen selbst nicht aktiv handeln, sonst ist unsere Existenz als Hüter beendet und wir werden einfach ausgelöscht. Ihr werdet allein eine Lösung finden müssen, ich darf euch nur beratend zur Seite stehen und wenn es soweit ist helfen die Manuskripte zu entschlüsseln."

„Na, ganz klasse. Dann müssen wir also nur die verrückte Drusilla finden, an dem Glaberzu vorbeikommen und ein beinahe unbesiegbares Kleinkind töten. Oh, und noch diese Pergament-Papiere auftreiben, die wir schon seit Wochen nicht kriegen können", fasste Buffy ihre Aufgabe zusammen.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon. Angel schob Buffy vorsichtig von seinem Schoß und ging zum Telefon um das Gespräch anzunehmen.

3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kapitel 7 „Muttergefühle"**_

Spike stand auf der oberen Veranda, die das ganze Haus umlief. Halb hinter einem der Stützpfeiler verborgen schaute er hinab in den Innerhof des _ranchos_ und beobachtete Drusilla. Diese saß am Brunnen und sprach verträumt mit der gefährlichen Brut in ihrem Bauch. Sie schäkerte und lachte und malte sich die Zukunft in ihrer wirren Singsangstimme aus, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte ihre ungehorsame Puppe, Miss Sara, im Brunnen zu ertränken.

Jede von Drus Puppen hieß jetzt Miss Sara, was eigentlich zur Verwirrung führen sollte, doch Dru wollte nichts davon hören. Spike hatte überlegt wer wohl Sara gewesen sein mochte. Er konnte sich an niemanden dieses Namens erinnern. Eine alte Freundin vielleicht? Eins ihrer zahlreichen Opfer? Jemand aus Drus Familie? Spike hatte keine Ahnung und er schob den Gedanken von sich, als er sie weiter beobachtete. Dru hatte ihr tropfnasses Spielzeug aus dem Wasser gezogen, funkelte es böse an während sie es schalt und drückte den Puppenkörper dann wieder unter Wasser. Drus andere Hand lag auf dem geschwollenen Leib. Obwohl erst einige Wochen seit der Herbeirufung vergangen waren, hätte man glauben können die dunkelhaarige Vampirin sei schon im siebten oder achten Monat schwanger – wenn man menschliche Maßstäbe anlegte, was hier natürlich vollkommen sinnlos war.

Spike seufzte leise und setzte sich in Bewegung auf die Außentreppe zu, um hinunter zu Dru zu gehen. Er trat die Zigarette aus, denn Dru ertrug den Rauch nicht und war schon mehr als einmal deswegen auf ihn losgegangen.

Während er auf die Treppe zu lief erinnerte er sich wie er Dru gefunden hatte…

Vor einigen Wochen…

Spike war in seiner Wohnung gewesen, als es klopfte. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte Buffy vor ihm gestanden. Sein Herz hatte unbewusst einen Sprung gemacht. Sie besuchte ihn in seiner Wohnung! Er studierte ihre dunklen Haare und nahm dann wahr, dass ihr Gesicht besorgt und von Angst umwölkt war.

Spike bat sie herein und hatte dann erfahren, dass sie nur gekommen war um ihn zu warnen, weil sein Leben durch die Wächter und irgendeinen ‚Bewahrer' bedroht war. Buffy wollte mit Angel zu den Zigeunern fahren um ihn und die Welt vielleicht irgendwie zu retten. Spike war wütend geworden. Die Jägerin rannte mal wieder los um ihrem Schmusevampir zu helfen und er konnte sehen wie er zurechtkam.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn ja nicht überraschen dürfen. Dass Buffy ihn nicht liebte wusste Spike, trotzdem hatte er sie angeschrien. Buffy hatte wütend reagiert und die beiden hatten sich gestritten. Spike hatte ihr schließlich ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er seine Seele ja loswerden könne, dann könnte sie ihn endlich vernichten. Wenn es das war was sie wollte, dann würde er ihr den Gefallen tun, nur um ein bisschen Respekt und Zuneigung von ihr zu bekommen. Wenigstens so was wie Freunde hätten sie doch immer noch sein können! Schließlich hatte Buffy ihm kalt gesagt er solle doch machen was er wolle, ihn einfach stehengelassen und war gegangen. Spike hatte einen Aschenbecher genommen und ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand neben der Tür geschleudert. Dann hatte er seinen Ledermantel angezogen und war nach draußen gestürmt.

Natürlich hatte er das nicht ernst gemeint. Er wollte seine Seele nicht aufgeben und er wollte auch nicht sterben. Und er war Buffy nicht einmal wirklich böse. Er kannte sie zu gut und wusste was sie für Angel empfand, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte – er hatte das ganze Trauerspiel schließlich aus der ersten Reihe miterlebt. Kein Wunder, wenn sie vor Angst halb verrückt gewesen war.

Spike hatte ein paar Runden um die Blocks gedreht und sich beruhigt. Dann war er zu Buffy gefahren um sich zu entschuldigen, doch sie war schon fort gewesen. Er hatte ihren Vorschlag, den er unter all dem Gezanke noch mitbekommen hatte, angenommen und war zu Giles und den anderen, ach so edlen, selbsternannten Rettern der Welt gefahren. Lange ausgehalten er sie allerdings nicht. Er konnte selbst auf sich Acht geben und musste es sich nicht antun ihre verzweifelten Versuche die Welt zu retten mit anzusehen. Nachdem Spike sich versichert hatte, dass gut für sein Krümel Dawn gesorgt war, hatte er sich in die Abwasserkanäle zurückgezogen und war dort geblieben. Bis, ja bis, er eine vertraute Gegenwart spürte.

Zwischen Vampiren, insbesondere solchen, die durch ‚verwandtschaftliche' Beziehungen verbunden waren, gab es so eine Art Vampirradar – ein unbewusstes Ortungssignal. So hatte Spike sofort gefühlt, dass Drusilla in der Stadt war. Er hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht, ohne sagen zu können warum ihn ihre Gegenwart so sehr beunruhigte.

Das hatte er allerdings schnell herausgefunden, als er Dru endlich aufgespürt hatte. Da war es schon zu spät gewesen. Sie hatte das Ritual durchgeführt und das schreckliche Kind in ihren untoten Leib gezwungen.

Sie hatte die letzten Jahre allein verbracht und war immer mehr dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen. Allerdings minderte das nicht ihre Anziehungskraft auf Dämonen, insbesondere die männlichen. Irgend so ein liebeskranker Trottel hatte Dru, in der Hoffnung ihre Gunst zu gewinnen, von dem Dämonenkind erzählt. Sie hatte jede Kleinigkeit an Informationen aus ihm rausgekitzelt und ihn dann getötet. Woher sie das Wissen über das Ritual bekommen hatte, wusste Spike nicht und er würde es wohl nie erfahren. Das blieb in Drus verworrenen Gedankenpfaden für immer verloren.

Sie hatte einige Vampire und Dämonen gefunden, die ihr helfen sollten – die dämonische Bruderschaft. Darunter auch den Oxcal-Dämon, den sie mit dem Auftrag bei den Wächtern eingeschleust hatte, selbige aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen und die Jägerin beschäftigt zu halten. Allerdings war es nicht Teil ihres Plans gewesen, dass Spike und Angel vernichtet werden sollten. Und dafür hatte sie ihren unfähigen Handlanger schließlich auch getötet.

Kurz darauf hatte Spike Dru gefunden. Er traf sie im Garten des alten Ranchhauses und war schockiert gewesen, als er ihren Zustand bemerkt hatte – sowohl ihren geistigen wie auch ihren körperlichen. Sie hatte ihn in ihrer verliebt-irren Weise begrüßt und wohl längst vergessen, dass er sie einstmals vernichten wollte und dass sie ihn nicht mehr um sich hatte haben wollen, weil er ihr zu gut geworden war.

Spike hatte sie in den Arm genommen und war von ihrer Hilflosigkeit eingewickelt worden. Genau so lange, bis er aus ihr rausgekriegt hatte, was sie angestellt hatte. Er hatte schon früher von dem Wesen gehört, das jetzt in Drus Bauch wuchs und es hatte ihm eine Heidenangst eingejagt, als er erkannt hatte was sie da herbeigezaubert hatte. Und das nur um nicht länger alleine zu sein! Ihr Baby, ihr kleiner böser Liebling, sollte ihr bis in alle Ewigkeit Gesellschaft leisten und sie lieben, hatte sie sich ausgemalt.

Spike hatte versucht das Ding zu vernichten. Erst hatte er überlegt Drusilla zu töten. Ihr einfach einen Pflock ins Herz zu stoßen und das Problem so zu beseitigen. Doch er hatte schnell erkannt, dass er das nicht konnte. Früher, als sie böse gewesen war, eine Gefahr, da war er dazu bereit gewesen und hätte es ohne Zögern getan. Aber diese Dru hier war ein hilfloses, völlig umnachtetes kleines Mädchen und er konnte sie nicht töten.

Also hatte er erwogen den Pflock stattdessen in ihren Bauch zu stoßen um den Dämonenbastard so los zu werden, während Dru schlief. Das Ergebnis war gewesen, dass er sich bis auf ein paar Zentimeter an sie angenähert hatte und dann mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden war. Dru hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, sie schlief selig in dem großen Himmelbett. Das erzböse Wesen in ihr hatte seine Absichten gekannt und vereitelt.

Spike hatte es nicht mehr versucht. Er hatte sich darauf verlegt Informationen zu sammeln. Dabei war ihm Willy gerade recht gekommen. Ein paar Drohungen und der winselnde Kerl hatte sich bereit erklärt die Pergamente zu beschaffen, die Spike brauchte um vielleicht Drus ‚Liebling' in die Hölle zurückzuschicken, in die es gehörte. Allerdings hatte das Ganze ihm nichts gebracht. Nicht nur, dass altes Latein nicht unbedingt zu Spikes Hobbies gehörte, nein, in den Dokumenten stand nur allgemeines Gewäsch. Das hatte ihn schlussendlich bewogen zum Telefon zu greifen und Angel anzurufen. Das und die Tatsache, dass er jetzt auch noch unberechenbare Dämonen unter seinem Dach hatte.

Aus einer von Drus Visionen wusste er, dass Angel und seine kleine Jägerin wieder in der Stadt waren und dass Angel jetzt was-auch-immer war.

Eigentlich hatte er sich von ihnen fernhalten wollen um seinen Schmerz zu überwinden, vielleicht auch zu ertränken. Doch die Umstände gestatteten ihm keine persönlichen Eitelkeiten.

Die Gegenwart…

So hatte Spike, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Dru beschäftigt war, am Abend Angel angerufen und ihm berichtet was er von Dru erfahren hatte. Zu Spikes Überraschung wusste der Kerl schon wieder Bescheid was vor sich ging. Die einzigen neuen Informationen, die Spike ihm hatte geben können, waren, wo Dru und er sich aufhielten und welche Dämonen-Leibwächter Dru sich zugelegt hatte.

Die Anderen würden die Situation beraten und entscheiden was sie tun konnten. Spike würde, wenn es ihm möglich war Dru unbemerkt alleine zu lassen, zu ihnen fahren um zu helfen. Allerdings war er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr dazu gekommen, weil Dru seine ständige Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Jetzt ging er durch den gepflasterten Innenhof auf den Brunnen zu. Dru schaute auf, als sie die Schritte hörte und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Spike", sagte sie mit ihrer gedehnten Seufzerstimmer.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf den Brunnenrand und schlang die Arme von hinten um Dru. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Miss Sara war böse, ich musste sie bestrafen."

„Ja, mein Liebling, ich weiß."

Spike warf einen Blick in den Brunnen, in dem noch immer Drus Puppe schwamm: mit dem Gesicht nach untern, die künstlichen Haare wie ein Fächer im Wasser schwebend und die Kleider voll Wasser gesogen. Spike wollte danach greifen, denn später würde Dru ihr Spielzeug vermissen und weinerlich darum bitten. Doch Dru hielt seine ausgestreckte Hand zurück. Ihr fester Griff schmerzte umso mehr, weil sie ihre Nägel tief in seinen Arm bohrte.

„Nicht", befahl sie warnend in einem Anflug der alten starken Dru. Spike zog gehorsam die Hand zurück.

„Du solltest hineingehen. Die Sonne geht bald auf."

„Nein. Mamis Liebling schützt sie vor dem bösen Feuer", meinte Dru verträumt.

Da Spike hinter ihr saß konnte sie den Ausdruck absoluter Fassungslosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen. Das Ding war stark genug Dru vor dem Verbrennen im Sonnenlicht zu bewahren? Wie sollten sie es dann vernichten?

„Dru… du solltest trotzdem hineingehen. Es braucht bestimmt Schlaf."

„Er", sagte sie gedehnt.

„Was?"

„Er braucht bestimmt Schlaf. Mamis böser Schatz ist ein kleiner Junge." Damit stand Dru auf und verschwand langsam in Richtung Haus.

Spike blieb im Innenhof sitzen und starrte Löcher in die Luft, bis die aufziehende Dämmerung ihn nach drinnen trieb. In seinem Zimmer lag Dru im Bett und hatte sich schlafend zusammengerollt. Eine andere, trockene Miss Sara hielt sie fest im Arm.

6


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kapitel 8 „Probleme"**_

Angel kehrte mit grüblerischer Miene zu den anderen zurück.

„Was gab's denn?", fragte Buffy, die diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon kannte. Wenn Angel so schaute hieß das, dass es Probleme gab.

„Die Kurzfassung ist: Spike hat Dru gefunden und ist bei ihr. Sie hat das Dämonenkind herbei beschworen und Spike hat versucht es zu töten, was aber nicht funktioniert hat. Und Dru hat ein paar wirklich üble Dämonen zu ihrem Schutz."

„Und was ist die gute Nachricht", fragte Xander sarkastisch.

„Wir wissen wo sie sind, nämlich in einem alten Ranchhaus in den Bergen. Und Spike steht auf unserer Seite", zählte er knapp die wirklich kurze Liste der guten Nachrichten auf.

„Was für Dämonen hat sie bei sich", fragte Sandrine. Sie hatte sich über Drusilla informiert und wusste wie gefährlich die Vampirin mit dem verwirrten Verstand war.

„Na ja, soweit Spike gesagt hat sind es eine ganze Reihe Vampire, die die Umgebung des Hauses bewachen, außerdem der Glaberzu und noch zwei Basilisken als persönliche Leibwache."

„Basi_was_", fragte Buffy.

„Basilisken. Sie tauchen schon der griechischen Mythologie auf. Sie sehen menschlich aus, sind sogar von sehr attraktiven Äußeren – womit sie nur ihre wahre Natur verbergen - und leben getarnt unter den Menschen. Nur, wenn jemand in ihre Augen schaut, wird er auf der Stelle getötet", erklärte Giles.

„Normalerweise sind sie im Mittelmeerraum beheimatet und verlassen die Gegend nur selten", ergänzte Sandrine.

„Hey, vielleicht ist dir in Europa ja so ein Typ begegnet. Du weißt schon: gut aussehend, dämonische Aura, nimmt nie die Sonnenbrille ab… klingelt da vielleicht was", meinte Willow neckend zu Buffy.

„Schon möglich. Ich bin ja genügend Dämonen begegnet… und gut aussehenden Kerlen", erwiderte Buffy in ‚Gespräch-zwischen-besten-Freundinnen'-Ton.

„Spike will herkommen und uns helfen eine Lösung zu finden, wie wir dieses Wesen zurück zur Hölle schicken, wenn er kann. Bis dahin sollten wir versuchen mehr über die Schwächen der Dämonen und des Kindes herauszufinden", meinte Angel mit deutlichem Unbehagen. Er schaute unsicher auf Buffy. War es so was, was sie wollte?

„Ich glaube wir sollten gehen", sagte Willow und blickte vielsagend zu Giles. Der verstand. Die anderen waren schon aufgestanden und machten sich bereit zum Aufbruch. Der Graf sollte einstweilen bei Giles bleiben.

Xander wollte zurück ins Büro. Als er Angel fragend anblickte, erklärte der, dass er zu Hause arbeiten würde - der ganze Papierkram ließ sich auch von hier aus erledigen. Xander sollte den Anderen Bescheid sagen. Er nickte und wollte gehen. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und raunte Angel leise zu: „Buffy liebt nur dich, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Das ausgerechnet von Xander zu hören überraschte Angel vollkommen.

„Danke", meinte er schlicht. Xander lächelte ein bisschen schief und ging – Angel musste eingestehen, dass Xander Harris endlich erwachsen geworden war. Giles begleitete die Mädels nach draußen. Der Graf folgte ihnen.

Sie würden sich morgen wieder treffen und die Ergebnisse ihrer Nachforschungen beraten.

Angel schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Buffy war derweil dabei die Tassen in die Küche zu bringen. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Dawn versuchte sich rein zu schleichen. Sie verschwand leise ihn ihrem Zimmer. Buffy reagierte gar nicht darauf, sie war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Nicht mal, als aus Dawns Zimmer laute Musik zu dröhnen begann, die wohl abschreckend wirken sollte, kümmerte sie sich darum.

Angel ging zu ihr.

„Komm mit", sagte er und nahm Buffys Hand, als er sie einfach aus dem Appartement zog.

Sie folgte ihm die Treppen hinauf auf den großen Dachboden. Der Raum ging über die komplette Breite des Gebäudes und war schon für alles Mögliche verwendet worden: die perfekte Schallisolierung war einem ehemaligen Mieter zu verdanken, der ein Tonstudio betrieben hatte; jemand hatte hier eine Dunkelkammer eingerichtet, wofür die dichten Jalousien vor der breiten Fensterfront zeugten, die jetzt hochgezogen waren; außerdem war der Raum als Abstellraum und zum Wäschetrocknen benutzt worden. Jetzt diente er Buffy und Angel als Trainingsraum und sie verbrachten manchmal ein bisschen Zeit dort oben, wenn sie allein sein wollten. Keiner der anderen Hausbewohner interessierte sich dafür.

Angel setzte sich auf die Bahnhofsbank, die jemand hier herauf hatte schaffen lassen, nachdem sie aufgemöbelt und dick gepolstert worden war. Den Farbspuren auf dem Parkettfußboden nach zu urteilen, hatte jemand diesen Platz genutzt um zu malen. Nicht verwunderlich bei der Aussicht über L.A..

Er legte die Füße auf den Sims der hohen Fensterfront. Buffy kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Ihr Kopf lag in seiner Armbeuge und er strich durch ihr Haar. Sie blickten durch die Fenster über die hell erleuchtete Stadt und schwiegen eine ganze Weile. Sie mussten nicht reden um einander zu verstehen.

„Ich habe Angst", meinte Buffy plötzlich.

„Wovor", fragte Angel leise, obwohl er die Antwort zu kennen glaubte.

„Wenn dieses Dämonenkind so gefährlich ist und wir es nicht aufhalten können… Wenn es die Welt vernichten kann, dann… Ich habe Angst, dass unser Baby niemals geboren wird. Dass ich niemals rausfinden werde wie es ist Mutter zu sein und dass ich sie nie sehen werde."

„Buffy, wir schaffen das schon. Das haben wir doch immer… Moment mal, wieso ‚sie'? Ist es nicht viel zu früh um das festzustellen", fragte Angel verblüfft und legte seine Hand auf Buffys flachen Bauch. Es würde noch ein bisschen dauern, bis man ihr die Schwangerschaft ansah.

„Nicht für Willow", antwortete Buffy lächelnd. „Stört es dich? Hättest du lieber einen Sohn gehabt – ich meine, noch einen Sohn? Einen, den du ganz normal aufwachsen sehen kannst?"

„Natürlich nicht. Und sie wird bestimmt ebenso hübsch wie ihre Mutter sein und davon werden wir uns beide überzeugen können, das verspreche ich dir." Damit hatte Angel sie gleichzeitig erfolgreich von ihren Ängsten abgelenkt.

„Ich nehm' dich beim Wort. Weiß Connor eigentlich inzwischen davon?"

Angels Beziehung zu seinem Sohn hatte sich wesentlich verbessert, seit der beim letzten großen Kampf geholfen hatte. Der Junge ging inzwischen beinahe regelmäßig bei ihnen ein und aus und interessierte sich auch für Angels Job, der noch immer oder eigentlich richtiger schon wieder darin bestand Wolfram und Hart von innen her zu bekämpfen.

Für ein paar Monate hatten sie wirklich gedacht, sie hätten sie und dann waren sie wieder da gewesen. Einfach so. Über Nacht. Das Gebäude, die Angestellten, sogar Harmony. Und was war ihnen übrig geblieben, als sich in ihre Rolle bei diesem ‚Spiel' zu fügen? Wenn sie sie nicht bekämpften, wer sollte es dann tun? Angel hasste die Firma von Tag zu Tag mehr. Nicht genug, dass sie ihn einige seiner Freunde gekostet hatte und Buffys Vertrauen in ihn erschüttert hatte – zumindest eine Zeit lang, bis sie selbst gesehen hatte, was sie hier taten. Nein, Wolfram&Hart ließ ihnen auch kaum die Zeit das zu tun was ihre eigentliche Aufgabe war: für all jene da zu sein, die sich nicht selbst helfen konnten. Aber wenigstens hatten sie Vater und Sohn wieder aneinander angenähert.

Connor war sehr dran interessiert ihnen bei ihrem Kampf zu helfen und Angel war stolz auf seinen Sohn – nur sagen konnte er es Connor nicht. Buffy hatte amüsiert beobachtet wie er sich wand um endlich einmal die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Zunächst war sie einfach nur schockiert gewesen, als Angel endlich damit rausgerückt war, dass er seit einer Weile Vater war. Sie war noch in Europa gewesen und hatte es bei einem seiner kurzen Arbeitsaufenthalte dort eher zufällig erfahren. Und ihre Wut hatte sie an allem ausgelassen, nur nicht an ihm. Bis sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und explodiert war.

Ihr ganzer Ärger war auf seinen Kopf hinab geprasselt und er hatte es über sich ergehen lassen. Nicht, dass er mit Darla geschlafen hatte und daraus ein Kind entstanden war, hatte sie so aufgeregt, sondern dass er es ihr verschwiegen hatte! Als Buffy sich schließlich abgekühlt hatte, hatten sie die Sache durchgesprochen und sie hatte, wenn auch noch nicht verziehen, so doch wenigstens die Sache für erledigt und vergessen erklärt. Und inzwischen war sie für den Jungen, der sie so sehr an Angel erinnerte, zu einer Art Freundin und Vertrauten geworden. Doch dass sie und sein Vater ein Kind erwarteten hatte sie Connor nicht gesagt, das war Angels Aufgabe.

„Also?"

„Ja, ich hab' mit ihm geredet. Er ist ziemlich… aufgekratzt deswegen. Immerhin kriegt er so was Ähnliches wie eine richtige Familie. Ähm, ich meine… die hat er ja schon, aber eben…"

„Ja, ich weiß", lächelte Buffy. „ Na, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, oder? Ich meine, so rein familiär?"

Angel nickt leicht und küsste Buffy auf die Stirn. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es mal so weit kommen würde. Fragte sich nur welchen Preis sie noch dafür zu zahlen haben würden.

Die beiden schwiegen wieder und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich rafften sie sich auf und griffen nach den Büchern, die in Reichweite aufgestapelt lagen. Buffy versuchte etwas über die Dämonen herauszufinden, gegen die sie antreten mussten. Angel tat dasselbe und versuchte nebenbei noch ein paar Akten der Kanzlei durchzuarbeiten. So verbrachten sie einen Großteil der Nacht mit der Recherche, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die die Welt mal wieder vor dem Untergang retten würde, bevor sie schließlich zurück hinunter in ihr Appartement gingen, um noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen.

Willow blätterte in einer staubigen, alten Abhandlung über sesshafte Dämonenrassen und versuchte vergeblich ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte sich zunächst in die griechische Mythologie vertieft um alles über Basilisken nachzulesen. Dann war sie dazu übergegangen nach einer Strategie zu deren Vernichtung zu forschen.

Offenbar war durch die Jahrhunderte schon so einiges ausprobiert worden. Wobei der Trick dem Dämon einfach einen Spiegel vorzuhalten leider nicht funktionierte, da sie kein Spiegelbild im eigentlichen Sinne besaßen, sondern nur ein verzerrtes Abbild ihrer Existenz projizierten. Am wirksamsten war es sich einfach die Augen zu verbinden und blind gegen den Basilisken zu kämpfen – eine wirksame, wenngleich meistens tödliche Strategie, bei der Widerstandsfähigkeit dieser speziellen Dämonen.

Willow platzierte das Stofflesezeichen in der aufgeschlagenen Seite, schob das Buch von ihren Knien und streckte sich dann. Sie versuchte die Verkrampfung in ihrem Nacken und ihren Schultern zu lösen und stand schließlich auf.

Giles saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Grafen von St. Germain. Dieser wusste solch unglaubliche Dinge zu berichten, dass es Giles schwer fiel sich auf ihre Mission zu konzentrieren.

Er hatte einige Ideen vorgebracht, die das Dämonenkind angreifbar machen sollten, doch jedes Mal hatte der Graf bedauernd den Kopf geschüttelt. Giles näherte sich dem Ende seines Lateins: wenn Magie wie auch Gewalt versagten, welche Möglichkeiten blieben ihnen denn dann noch, überlegte er gerade laut.

Willow, die es sich für diese Nacht in seinem Gästezimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte, weil Giles ihr so spät nicht gestatten würde durch die halbe Stadt nach Hause zu fahren, kam dazu. Sie sah müde und erschöpft aus und Giles fragte sich, ob er ihr solche Strapazen schon wieder zumuten durfte. Ihr letzter Zaubereinsatz hatte sie nicht nur an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben, sondern auch ihre Gesundheit in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Giles hatte ja geahnt, dass es dieses Mal nicht ohne Konsequenzen abgehen würde. Willow selbst bestritt allerdings vehement, dass ihr etwas anderes als ein ausgedehnter Urlaub fehlte.

Sie hatte eine Weile im Türrahmen gelehnt und den letzten Teil des Gesprächs verfolgt, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Graf", fing sie an. Dann runzelte Willow unwillig die Stirn. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie vielleicht einen Vornamen, mit dem ich Sie anreden kann? Es kommt mir irgendwie komisch vor Sie immer ‚Graf' zu nennen und Mr. St. Germain klingt auch ziemlich merkwürdig."

„Oh, ich habe viele Namen getragen. Vielleicht suchst du einen für mich aus, der in diese Zeit passt."

„Dann nenne ich Sie Charlie", meinte Willow strahlend.

„Charlie?", echote Giles entsetzt.

„Also, ich habe nichts dagegen. Charlie, hm? Warum eigentlich nicht? Wolltest du nicht eine Frage stellen?"

„Oh… ähm, ja. Charlie, Sie sagten doch, dass das Dämonenkind von einem unheiligen Wesen ausgetragen und geboren werden muss. Was wäre passiert, wenn es nicht Drusilla gewesen wäre, sondern, na ja, vielleicht nur ein missglückter Zauber irgendeiner Voodoopriesterin", fragte Willow und fügte in Gedanken ‚oder einer Hexe' an.

„Die hätten nicht das Wissen gehabt…", fing Giles an.

„Theoretisch", unterbrach Willow ihn ungeduldig.

„Das Dämonenkind hätte nicht sofort die Kontrolle übernehmen können. Es hätte wahrscheinlich zunächst geschlafen und die Frau dann schnellstmöglich auf die böse Seite gezogen und sie zu einem unheiligen Wesen transformiert."

„Wenn wir es übertragen könnten, von Drusilla auf ein anderes, durch und durch gutes Wesen…", überlegte Giles laut, als er Willows Idee aufgriff und den Faden weiterspann.

„… würde das nicht funktionieren, denn niemand könnte diesem Bösen lange genug widerstehen. Am Ende wäre die Frau dem Bösen verfallen – wahrscheinlich irreversibel. Allerdings, wenn wir…", dann unterbrach sich der Graf und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Wenn was?"

„Ich… darf nicht. Es wäre ein eindeutiges Eintreten für die Guten… andererseits würde es der Seite der Bösen helfen, wenn ich schweige. Ein Paradoxon, so etwas gab' es noch niemals… Also gut. Wenn wir ein Wesen finden könnten, weder gut noch böse und dann das Dämonenkind darauf übertragen, müsste es gefangen sein bis es wieder verbannt werden kann."

„Ein Wesen, das weder gut noch böse ist", fragte Willow, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es möglich war sich nicht für eine Seite zu entscheiden.

„Ja, ein unschuldiger Vampir zum Beispiel. Eine Frau, die gerade erst verwandelt wurde und in der der Dämon noch nicht aktiv ist, weil sie noch kein menschliches Blut getrunken hat - nicht tot oder lebendig, nicht gut oder böse", erklärte Giles.

Doch er wusste wie unwahrscheinlich es war ein solches Wesen zu finden - genau diesen kurzen Moment zwischen gut und böse zu treffen. Sie konnten ja schlecht einen Vampir darum bitten, eine Frau für sie zu verwandeln, nur damit sie sie für ihre Rettungsaktion zur Hilfe heranziehen konnten. Abgesehen davon, dass sie ein unschuldiges, menschliches Wesen opfern müssten. Dann müssten sie sie gefangen halten, damit der Vampir in ihr nicht töten konnte und damit das Kind wieder aufwecken würde. Und das sagte Giles den beiden auch.

„Und wie wäre es, wenn Spike…", fing Willow an, ihr wurde aber schon während sie es aussprach klar, dass das niemals passieren würde. Auch ohne den Chip in seinem Kopf war der wasserstoffblonde Vampir nicht mehr in der Lage etwas Derartiges zu tun – selbst zum Wohle der ganzen Menschheit, seine Seele hinderte ihn daran. Und eine Unschuldige zu opfern kam sowieso nicht in Frage.

„Nein, schon klar. Vielleicht eine Art Suchzauber, der ein derartiges Wesen aufspürt und das Kind gleichzeitig transferiert?"

„Dann wüssten wir nicht wo es landet und es wieder zu finden und unschädlich zu machen würde zu lange dauern – das Zeitfenster wäre einfach zu kurz, wenn es außerhalb von L.A. auftauchen würde." Giles war frustriert. Egal was sie auch in Erwägung zogen, sie verwarfen alle ihre Pläne gleich wieder.

„Charlie…", meinte Willow plötzlich langsam, als sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf formte. „Sie sagten doch, dass es mächtige Dämonen waren, die einen Teil ihrer Selbst gaben um das Kind zu schaffen, richtig?"

„Ja, die mächtigsten ihrer Zeitalter."

„Waren auch Vampire darunter?"

„Willow, worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?" Giles konnte ihren Gedankengängen nicht ganz folgen und das ärgerte ihn. Dass Willow in vielerlei Hinsicht klüger war als er war ihm zwar bewusst, aber gerade auf dem Gebiet des Okkulten sollte er doch eigentlich der Spezialist sein!

„Ja, es waren auch Vampire dabei, darunter jener vampirische Meister, der dem voranging, den ihr getötet habt – es gab zu allen Zeiten einen. Aber wenn du daran denkst, dass ihm die Dinge schaden, die einen Vampir verletzen… weder Sonnenlicht noch Weihwasser oder ähnliches machen dem Wesen irgendwas aus."

„Nein. Oder vielmehr ja. Aber ich dachte dabei eher an das Gift, mit dem Faith Angel töten wollte. Wenn es Vampire tötet, dann müsste es das Kind mit dem vampirischen Anteil doch zumindest schwächen und wir haben noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit, oder nicht?"

„Setzen wir mal voraus, dass das stimmt. Wir müssten an Drusilla rankommen, ihr irgendwie das Gift verabreichen, ohne dass das Kind uns zuvorkommt und dann noch die Verbannung durchführen. Das Vampirgift würde Drusilla ziemlich schnell töten und das Kind würde zum nächstbesten unheiligen Wesen springen, wenn wir nicht schnell genug reagieren und wir wüssten nicht einmal mehr wo es wäre", meinte Giles.

Willow legte die Hände an ihre Schläfen und massierte sie. Es musste doch irgendeinen Ausweg aus diesem Schlamassel geben! Sie fühlte, dass sie gar nicht so weit von der Lösung entfernt waren.

„Geh schlafen, Willow. Du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen und dann hilfst du uns auch nicht."

Die rothaarige Hexe gehorchte widerspruchslos und ging zurück ins Gästezimmer. Es war schon ziemlich spät, oder besser gesagt früh, als sie sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Willow lag lange mit offenen Augen in der Dunkelheit und starrte an die Decke.

Sie war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.

9


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kapitel 9 „Im Verborgenen"**_

Willow hatte sich mit Buffy, Star und Xander in einem kleinen Strandcafe verabredet. Die vier hatten sich an einem abgelegenen Tisch mit Blick übers Meer niedergelassen. Buffy und Willow teilten sich einen großen Eisbecher, Xander rührte in einem klebrigen Milchshake und Star nippte an ihrem Milchkaffee.

Willow hatte die drei angerufen um mit ihnen über etwas zu sprechen, dass sie Giles, Sandrine und Angel gegenüber nicht bereden konnte, da die sie nicht einmal ausreden lassen würden.

„Ich hab' vielleicht eine Idee wie wir dieses Dämonenkind zurück in die Hölle befördern können", meinte sie gerade.

Willow erzählte ihren Freunden kurz, was sie gestern Abend mit Giles und dem Grafen besprochen hatte. Sie erwähnte, dass das Gift, das Vampire töten konnte, vielleicht ausreichte um das Wesen zu schwächen - es schlafen zu lassen.

„Ja, aber wenn es Drusilla tötet und das Kind sich transferiert, bevor wir eingreifen können… Ros, das geht so nicht", meinte Star und benutzte ihren persönlichen Spitznamen für die Freundin.

„Nein. Ich meine, ja, aber… wir müssen nur die Reihenfolge ändern."

Xander hatte innegehalten. Seine Lippen schwebten über dem Strohhalm des Caramellshakes, als er seine älteste und beste Freundin musterte, als ob diese den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Was? Wir verbannen es erst und übertragen es danach und töten schließlich Drusilla mit dem Gift?"

„Lass das, Xander", fuhr Willow ihn an. Die Situation war viel zu ernst um Witze zu reißen.

„Also ich hab's auch noch nicht kapiert, Will. Erklär's mir. Aber bitte so, dass ich's verstehen kann – ohne metaphysische Formeln und magisches Kauderwelsch. Und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du mir auch gleich erklären, warum Giles und mein Freund nicht dabei sein durften", bat Buffy.

„Also, hört zu: wenn wir es schaffen das Dämonenkind auf ein anderes Wesen zu übertragen, eins das nicht böse ist, dann wird es kurze Zeit brauchen sich anzupassen. In dieser Zeit können wir das Gift einsetzen um es noch weiter zu schwächen und während es schläft können wir mit Hilfe der DeVeer-Daemonices das Ritual wiederholen, mit dem es schon einmal verbannt worden ist. Buffy schießt das Gift auf den Wirt, denn sie ist in punkto Zielsicherheit nicht zu schlagen und wir wissen nicht, ob wir mehr als einen Versuch haben. Das Team kümmert sich um den Glaberzu und die Basilisken. Und die Übrigen entschlüsseln die Daemonices und wiederholen den Bannspruch."

Auf Willows Wangen hatten sich hektische rote Flecken gebildet. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht wie das alles durchführbar war und sie war zur einzig denkbaren Variante gekommen: ihre beiden Ideen kombinieren.

„Das klingt so einfach, dass ich lieber gleich frage: wo ist der Haken?"

„Na ja, erstens werden wir zu dem dämonenverseuchten Ranchhaus fahren müssen – damit wir nicht das unnötiges Risiko eingehen, dass das Dämonenkind hier mitten in der Großstadt auftaucht, zweitens wissen wir nicht wie viel Zeit wir haben und drittens: wir wissen nicht was passiert, wenn wir es erst einmal dem Gift und Bannritual aussetzen - was dann aus der Frau wird, die vorübergehend der Wirt für es sein wird. Deswegen… werde ich es auf mich selbst übertragen. Ich kann von niemand verlangen…", erklärte sie hastig, wurde aber trotzdem postwendend unterbrochen.

„Sag' mal spinnst du?"

„Vergiss es, Willow. Dieser idiotische Plan kann nicht funktionieren."

„Dieser ‚idiotische Plan' ist aber die einzige Lösung die wir haben! Es sei denn ihr wollt lieber abwarten bis die dämonische Brut die Welt vernichtet!"

Star stöhnte und hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, alle Gesichtsfarbe gewichen, presste sie hervor: „Hört auf, verdammt noch mal! Hört auf euch zu streiten!"

Willow schaute schuldbewusst zu der dunkelhaarigen Frau. Xander sah sie ebenso erschrocken an wie Buffy. Sie hatten Stars empathische Veranlagung vergessen. Ihr Streit musste sie schrecklich quälen.

„Entschuldige, bitte", meinte Willow ehrlich zu ihr. Das Letzte was sie wollte war, sich mit ihren Freunden zu streiten oder ihnen weh zu tun.

„Will", erklärte Buffy ruhiger „wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden."

„Es gibt keinen", erwiderte Willow leise und beinahe traurig. „Egal wie wir's drehen und wenden, da Drusilla das Kind schon bis in diese Welt gerufen hat bleiben uns leider keine anderen Optionen."

„Aber nicht du", erklärte Xander. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was erst wenige Wochen zurücklag. Willow würde das Ganze nicht überleben, wenn sie die Wirtin für das Balg spielen wollte, das wusste er.

„Und wer soll es dann tun, Xander? Sollen wir eine fremde Frau von der Straße reinzerren und sagen: ‚Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wir müssen uns ihren Körper ausborgen. Sie werden das Ganze vermutlich nicht überleben, aber es ist für einen guten Zweck.'? Und bevor du jetzt was sagst, Buffy, du kommst schon wegen der Schwangerschaft nicht in Frage – was wohl auch die Frage klärt war um du's überhaupt bist – und ich würde es sowieso niemals zulassen. Und du", meinte Willow zu Star „würdest wegen deiner Gabe wahrscheinlich augenblicklich den Verstand verlieren. Sandrine kann ich auch nicht drum bitten – eigentlich kann man niemanden darum bitten – sie ist eine Wächterin und damit dem Rat verpflichtet. Also bleibe nur ich."

Die drei schwiegen betreten, als ihnen aufging, was Willows Worte bedeuteten.

„Ich mache es."

Die Freunde fuhren zum Nachbartisch herum. Dawn hatte sich dort unbemerkt niedergelassen und ihr Gespräch belauscht. Jetzt setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und winkte zu ihnen hinüber als ob nichts wäre.

Buffy sprang auf und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Erstmal: was machst du hier, du hast in der Schule zu sein. Zweitens: es ist ja wohl das Letzte, dass du uns nachschleichst und uns belauscht. Und drittens und am wichtigsten: vergiss es, schlag es dir aus dem Kopf!"

„Also zu erstens: ich bin euch gefolgt und hab die Schule geschwänzt. Zu zweitens: wenn du dich so raus schleichst, dann gibt es was Wichtiges und das wollte ich nicht verpassen. Und zu drittens: es ist doch die perfekte Lösung."

Buffy ließ die Arme, die vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, fallen und setzte sich. Dawn hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

„Keine Chance, Dawnie", sagten Willow und Xander gleichzeitig.

„Jetzt hört mir mal zu. Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das ihr beschützen müsst. Ich bin inzwischen erwachsen geworden und ich weiß was ich tue. Ich habe es satt immer in Buffys Schatten zu stehen…"

„Was?", fragte die empört.

„... in dem der großen Schwester, in dem der Jägerin und in dem der Frau mit den vielen tollen Freunden und mit dem aufregenden Leben. Ich will nicht immer die Beschützte sein. Ich will nicht, dass ihr mich aus allem raushaltet. Ich möchte etwas beitragen und das hier ist meine Chance. Ich könnte natürlich weiterhin heimlich Jägerinnen-Stunden bei Kennedy nehmen, aber das hier…"

„Also, Moment mal!", unterbrach Buffy sie. „Du bist meine kleine Schwester und ich muss dich beschützen."

„Nein - zu beiden Dingen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Buffy wieder.

„Nein, du musst mich nicht beschützen und nein, ich bin nicht deine kleine Schwester – jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Auch wenn ihr versucht habt, es mich nie spüren lassen, ich gehörte nie wirklich dazu."

Dawn ließ die anderen protestieren, soviel sie wollten. Schlussendlich mussten sie doch eingestehen, dass sie recht hatte. Schließlich schauten sie alle an.

„Na, seid ihr jetzt fertig", fragte sie und bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick, weil inzwischen mehrere Leute ihre Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Gruppe zugewandt hatten.

„Dawn…" Buffy stellte resigniert fest, dass ihre Schwester überhaupt nicht von ihrer Predigt beeindruckt zu sein schien. Dawn war unter ihren Augen wirklich erwachsen geworden und sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Buffy, du weißt, dass ich recht habe. Willow kann das schon deshalb nicht durchziehen, weil sie gebraucht wird, falls irgendwas schief geht. Und wie du gesagt hast, Willow: niemand sonst kommt in Frage."

„Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich", meinte Star zu dem Mädchen, das sie nur flüchtig kannte. Trotzdem konnte sie in ihrer emotionalen Aura lesen, dass sie genau wusste worauf sie sich einließ. Star konnte zwar auch Angst sehen, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes: unglaublicher Mut und Lebensdurst. Die Gefühlsschatten die Dawn umgaben waren anders als bei jedem anderen Menschen, den Star je getroffen hatte. Sie glichen eher denen, die sie bei den Leuten bemerkt hatte, mit denen sie zusammen getroffen war, seitdem sie Teil der Clique rund um Buffy und Angel geworden war.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber es wäre viel gefährlicher wenn wir's nicht tun. Und ich will es - für euch: meine Freunde, meine Familie", dabei schenkte sie Buffy und ihren Freunden einen warmen Blick.

Buffys Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Dawnie, bitte tu's nicht. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Ich hab' schon Mom verloren. Egal was du sagst, du _bist_meine Schwester."

„Grade deswegen ja, Buffy. Ich will nicht, dass die Welt vernichtet wird, denn dann würdest auch du sterben und Angel und Giles und Willow und alle meine Freunde. Hört auf euch Sorgen zu machen. Ich kenne doch Willow. Sie schafft das und ich werde okay sein, wenn alles vorbei ist", erklärte Dawn optimistisch.

Was sollten die anderen dazu noch sagen? Dawns Logik war nicht zu schlagen und insgeheim wusste jeder von ihnen, dass sie recht hatte.

Xander runzelte die Stirn und meinte dann gespielt gekränkt: „Du hat mich nicht aufgezählt."

Dawn strahlte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, als sie ihn fest umarmte.

„Also gut, wenn es das ist was du wirklich willst, dann werd' ich alles über den Zauber raussuchen. Wir treffen uns später. Ich sag' Giles erst kurz vorher Bescheid, damit er sich nicht unnötig aufregt. Du, Buffy, musst Angel das Ganze irgendwie beibringen", meinte Willow, der unwohl war, weil Dawn das durchziehen wollte. Aber Mut hatte sie, das musste sie Dawn lassen.

„Mal sehen was Charlie dazu sagt", meinte sie dann noch, halb zu sich selbst.

„Charlie?", fragte Star neugierig.

„Der Graf. Ich sollte ihm einen Namen aussuchen", erwiderte Willow achselzuckend.

„Und du hast ‚Charlie' ausgesucht", fragte Buffy verblüfft.

„Na klar: Charlie." Xander blickte die anderen lauernd an. „…Charlie Brown. Deswegen ist sie doch jedes Weihnachten zu mir ins Bett gekrochen…. Ähm, ist das jetzt so rüber gekommen, wie ich denke?"

Buffy musste grinsen. „Schon gut, Xander, wir wissen doch alle, dass dir zwei entscheidende Merkmale fehlen um für Will interessant zu sein. Ich geh mal nach Hause und trainiere ein bisschen. Wenn wir diese Basilisken ausschalten wollen, bevor sie auf L.A. losgelassen werden, dann muss ich schleunigst meine Kampftechnik mit verbundenen Augen auffrischen."

Fragte sich nur, wie sie Angel das alles erklären sollte. Er würde nicht zulassen wollen, dass sie sich in Gefahr begab, nur würde es ohne sie nicht gehen. Buffy war aufgestanden, hatte Dawn am Arm hochgezogen und schubste sie jetzt in Richtung Auto. Wenn Dawn die Weltretterin spielen wollte: schön. Aber jetzt würde sie sie erstmal in die Schule bringen.

Xander schlürfte den Milchshake aus und blinzelte dann stirnrunzelnd Willow an.

„Sag' mal bin ich wirklich so uninteressant für dich? Ich meine, früher warst du mal ziemlich verknallt in mich und nur weil du deine Jagdgründe verlegt hast… das kränkt mich, altes Mädchen."

Willow verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Quatschkopf", lautete ihr Kommentar.

Star verfolgte die Szene zwischen den beiden und war plötzlich unheimlich glücklich solche Freunde gefunden zu haben. Teil von etwas zu sein, war für sie eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Vor allem, weil sie ganz sie selbst sein durfte und sich nicht verstellen musste.

Als die drei ihr süßes, zweites Frühstück beendet hatten, brachte Willow Star zunächst zur UCLA, schließlich hatte sie auch noch einen Job, auch wenn sie sich ihre Zeit selbst einteilen konnte. Danach setzte sie Xander bei Wolfram&Hart ab und fuhr selbst nach Hause.

6


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kapitel 10 „Überredungskünste"**_

Nachdem Buffy Dawn in der Highschool abgesetzt hatte fuhr auch sie zunächst nach Hause und dann zu Wolfram&Hart. Sie marschierte in das Gebäude – nicht mehr so groß wie früher, aber beeindruckend genug - und direkt zu Angels Büro. Ein paar der Angestellten musterten sie erstaunt. Sie ignorierte sie ebenso wie Harmony, die Nägelfeilend an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und angewidert ein Glas mit Schweineblut anstarrte.

Buffy öffnete beschwingt die Bürotür und steuerte direkt auf Angels Schreibtisch zu. Sie ging drum herum und ließ sich unmittelbar vor ihm auf der Kante nieder. Angel hatte telefoniert, als sie reingekommen war, dann erstaunt aufgeblickt und war ihr mit Blicken gefolgt. Jetzt saß sie vor ihm und schaute schweigend auf ihn runter, damit er sein Gespräch beenden konnte. Allerdings fiel es ihm schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wenn sie so einen Blick drauf hatte.

Als Angel sich zum zweiten Mal verhaspelte, bat er das Gespräch in Gunns Büro weiterzuleiten. Er sollte sich darum kümmern. Angel legte den Hörer auf, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Buffy an, die seinen Blick unschuldig erwiderte. Sie hatte etwas vor, das spürte er ganz deutlich.

„Was ist los", fragte er misstrauisch und gleichzeitig gespannt.

„Ich plane eine Entführung. Deine, um ganz genau zu sein. Und es ist völlig sinnlos sich zu wehren, sonst muss ich leider Gewalt anwenden", erklärte Buffy mit süßester Stimme und sah so unschuldig aus, wie die Highschoolschülerin, als die er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Allerdings lag ein ganz und gar nicht unschuldiges Funkeln in ihren Augen. Abgesehen davon trug sie Klamotten, die von unschuldig weit entfernt waren. Die hautenge Jeans und das bauchfreie, knappe Oberteil schickten seine Fantasie auf Reisen.

Wie war das? Sie wollte ihn entführen, notfalls mit Gewalt? Ein verlockender Gedanke, wegen dem er entweder ihrer Forderung nachkommen und ihr folgen oder schleunigst die Tür abschließen sollte. Angel entschied sich für ersteres, da Buffy mehr vor hatte als ihn einfach nur zu verführen.

Angel stand langsam auf, so dass er dicht vor Buffy stand.

„Also schön. Du hast gewonnen, ich komme mit."

Buffy rutschte von der Schreibtischkante, was sie noch näher zueinander brachte. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre, schmiegte sich verführerisch lächelnd an ihn und zog ihn dann mit einem schelmischen Lächeln aus dem Büro. Dieses Mal reagierte Harmony.

„Aber Boss, du hast doch eine Besprechung wegen der Plah'ksen-Dämonen, die…"

„Sag's ab, Harm. Der Boss kommt heute nicht mehr her", meinte Buffy im Vorbeigehen.

Harmony zuckte die Schultern. Erst ein Vampir mit Seele und jetzt ein Mischding, das unter der Fuchtel der Jägerin stand, wirklich ekelhaft. Aber Angel bezahlte nun mal ihr Gehalt. Und ihre klasse Wohnung und die Nobelklamotten waren lebenswichtig für sie. Nie wieder eine Gruft, hatte Harmony sich geschworen und wenn sie dafür Schweineblut und richtige Arbeit auf sich nehmen musste, dann blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Wenn Angel sich frei nahm, dann konnte sie ja eigentlich auch Schluss machen und sich ein bisschen Vergnügen gönnen. Es ging doch nichts über eine kleine Menschenjagd – nicht töten, nur ein bisschen spielen, sonst würde sie ja bei der Überprüfung auffliegen. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass es ja Tag war. Typisch. Dieser blöde Kerl konnte sich ja auch nicht abends eine Auszeit nehmen! Harmony verzog schmollend das Gesicht und widmete sich wider ihrer Nagelfeile.

Währenddessen hatte Buffy Angel aus dem Gebäude und in die Tiefgarage zum Auto befördert. Wenn sie ihm schon Willows Plan schmackhaft machen sollte, dann musste sie das mit ein paar Tricks anstellen. Immerhin musste er ja auch noch dabei helfen. Aber Buffy hatte sich da so ihre Gedanken gemacht. Dawn war in der Schule und Giles würde sie auch nicht brauchen, denn der war noch beschäftigt und außerdem würde Willow ihn auch noch auf Trab bringen, wenn sie ihm erst klarmachte was sie vorhatte. So blieb Buffy genug Zeit Angel weich zu kochen. Sie schmunzelte vor sich hin. Das versprach interessant werden.

Buffy fuhr mit Angel im Cabrio nach Hause – sie hätte ja wahnsinnig gerne die Corvette genommen, aber Angel hatte ihre strikt verboten auch nur in die Nähe des Wagens zu kommen.

Er war indes überrascht, dass sie zu ihrer Wohnung fuhren und fragte sich erneut was Buffy vorhatte.

In ihrem Appartement schloss Buffy die Tür hinter ihnen ab und lehnte sich dagegen. Sie sah Angel lange an. Dann stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und ging die Küche. Als sie zurückkam reichte sie ihm ein Glas mit prickelndem Sekt. Er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf das Glas in Buffys Hand.

„Eigentlich solltest du nicht…", fing er an.

Buffy tauchte die Fingerspitzen in ihr Glas und strich damit über Angels Lippen. Er leckte die süßliche Flüssigkeit auf.

„Ginger Ale", erklärte sie. „Ist nicht dasselbe, aber wenigstens die Farbe stimmt in etwa."

„Ich soll zu irgendwas ja sagen, richtig?"

Buffy nickte.

„Und es wird mir nicht gefallen, auch richtig?"

Buffy nickte wieder.

„Was hast du also vor? Wollen deine Freunde hier einziehen? Oder vielleicht Spike?", fragte er scherzhaft.

„Nein."

„Dann willst du vielleicht meine Sekretärin pfählen?"

„Nein. Obwohl mir schon das eine oder andere Mal der Gedanke gekommen ist."

„Also was dann? Du willst wieder jagen gehen, stimmt's?" Eigentlich hatte es Angel überrascht, dass Buffy überhaupt so lange still gehalten und sich Giles' Anweisung gefügt hatte.

„Nahe dran, aber nein. Und jetzt hör' auf zu fragen."

Buffy nahm ihm das halb geleerte Glas aus der Hand und stellte es beiseite. Dann zog sie ihn zum Kamin, wo sie eine Auswahl an Obst und Süßigkeiten für ein kleines Picknick platziert hatte. Sie ließen sich auf dem Boden nieder und Buffy machte sich einen Spaß daraus Angel mit den Leckereien zu füttern. Seit er wenigstens größtenteils menschlich war und normal essen musste, hatte er seine Leidenschaft für alles was mit Schokolade zu tun hatte wieder entdeckt.

Das Picknick wurde zum Spiel und Angel hatte fast vergessen, dass Buffy etwas Bestimmtes von ihm wollte, als sie dazu übergegangen war ihn zu küssen und sich widerküssen zu lassen.

Er lag inzwischen auf dem Boden, das Hemd mehr auf- als zugeknöpft und mit Schokolade bekleckert. Buffy hatte sich auf ihm ausgestreckt. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust. Ihr Kinn auf die verschränkten Hände gestützt, schaute sie auf ihn runter und wollte grade beginnen ihm Willows Plan auseinanderzusetzen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Buffy erhob sich mürrisch. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste jemand stören - nachdem sie Angel endlich soweit hatte, dass er alles mitmachen würde.

Sie ging zur Tür und machte auf. Spike stand davor. Der hatte ihr grade noch gefehlt! Nicht, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte, nur nicht jetzt!

„Hi, Liebes. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

Ein Blick auf ihre wirren Haare und Angel, der sich im Hintergrund des Zimmers vom Boden erhob, veranlasste ihn sich zu korrigieren: „Tue ich wohl doch. Willst du mich rein bitten oder soll ich in ner Stunde wiederkommen", fragte er frech.

Da Spike angeboten hatte ihnen zu helfen, blieb Buffy wohl keine andere Wahl. Sie warf Angel einen bedauernden Blick zu. Der war wie immer wenig erfreut seinen lästigen ‚Enkel' zu sehen.

Spike ließ sich lässig und ungefragt in einen Sessel fallen und beobachtete wie Angel sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

„Sollte der große Chef von Wolfram&Hart nicht im Büro sitzen und arbeiten, anstatt hier mit seiner Freundin rumzumachen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Spike", knurrte Angel ihn an. „Was willst du?"

„Oho, wir sind wohl ein bisschen sauer, weil ich gestört habe, bevor du sie…"

„Spike!", warnte Angel ihn. Einen seiner schmutzigen Sprüche konnte und wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht hören.

„Schon okay. Also, meine lieben Freunde, nachdem ich so nett war euch zu sagen wo ihr meine Dru mit ihrem kleinen Bastard finden könnt, möchte ich doch zu gerne wissen was ihr jetzt vorhabt. Falls ihr bei eurer Rumfummelei schon dazu gekommen seid darüber nachzudenken, heißt das."

Buffy schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und zählte langsam bis zehn und dann wieder rückwärts. Dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf, auch wenn sie Spike am liebsten irgendwas auf dem Kopf zerschlagen hätte.

„Ja, sind wir. Und dank dir, hatte ich noch nicht mal Zeit Angel davon zu erzählen."

„Ach, deswegen die Liebesorgie." Spike konnte den Sarkasmus einfach nicht lassen. Es tat ihm zu weh die beiden so zu sehen. Und Sarkasmus war ein wirksames Mittel gegen die Stiche in seinem toten Herzen.

„Hättest du vielleicht die Güte mal zum Punkt zu kommen und uns zu erzählen, was uns bei deiner durchgeknallten Ex erwartet", fragte Buffy.

Spike begann eine grobe Zusammenfassung von Drus Zauberei, ihrem erzbösen Balg und ihren dunklen Zukunftsplänen. Dann berichtete er wie es in und um das _rancho_ aussah. Angel hörte aufmerksam zu, als ihm eine Idee kam, wie man die Basilisken vielleicht ausschalten konnte.

„Und was habt ihr so vor?", fragte Spike darauf lässig.

Buffy begann den beiden von Willows Plänen zu erzählen. Angels Gesicht verdüsterte sich, was Spike diebisch freute, bis Buffy Dawns Rolle bei dem Ganzen erwähnte.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht mein Krümel da mitmachen lassen! Das kannst du vergessen, Jägerin!"

„Dann kannst du ihr das ja ausreden. Übrigens ist Dawn inzwischen erwachsen und nicht mehr dein Krümel - wobei ich das ‚dein' sowieso mal dahinstelle. Solltest du es ihr ausreden, kannst du auch gleich noch einen Ersatz für sie finden", meinte Buffy. Auch wenn es ihr nur recht gewesen wäre Dawn rauszuhalten, hatte sie inzwischen eingesehen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war.

Spike sprang auf. Er angelte nach einer Zigarette. Buffy packte seinen Arm.

„Wag es ja nicht."

Spike schüttelte ihre Hand ab, steckte die Zigarette weg und tigerte auf und ab.

„Na, schön. Aber wenn ihr irgendwas passiert, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen."

„Du auch, wenn du Buffy noch einmal drohst", sagte Angel gefährlich leise.

„Ich glaube, ich verschwinde lieber wieder. Hier kriegt man ja doch nur Drohungen zu hören und wird angegiftet", meinte Spike eingeschnappt.

„Geh' zu Giles und warte dort bis Willow auftaucht. Dann kannst du ihnen das Gleiche erzählen wie uns und Willow kann dir sagen, was du tun kannst."

„Und seit wann schreibst du mir vor, was ich tue?"

„…bitte."

„Schon besser. Na dann lasse ich euch Turteltäubchen mal alleine und ihr könnt weiter…", Angels drohender Blick ließ ihn seine erste Wortwahl vergessen „was-auch-immer miteinander anstellen", beendete er den Satz.

Dann verschwand er aus der Tür und schwang sich in der Tiefgarage in sein Auto mit den geschwärzten Scheiben um zu dem staubtrockenen Wächterling namens Rupert Giles zu fahren. Auch wenn er Vorschriften hasste, das hier schaffte er nicht alleine. Und ein bisschen Zeit mit dem verschworenen ‚Clan der Guten' war immer noch besser als das Ende der Welt.

Spike seufzte und fuhr mir quietschenden Reifen los.

Buffy hatte derweil damit zu tun Angel wieder zu beruhigen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm die ganze Sache anders beibringen wollen, aber ihr sündiges kleines Picknick war ja von Spike rüde unterbrochen worden.

„Also, wie hattest du dir das gedacht? Du stopfst mich voll, becirct mich und schläfst mit mir, bevor du mir euren Plan unterjubelst? Oder hattest du das nebenbei vor während wir vögeln", fragte Angel sauer. Er hasste es manipuliert zu werden.

„Ach, lässt du dich jetzt auf Spikes Sprachniveau hinab?", erwiderte Buffy heftiger als gewollt.

„Schließlich hat er's ja von mir."

„Und darauf bist du wohl auch noch stolz?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Falls es dich interessiert: ich wollte dir grade alles erzählen, als Spike reingeplatzt ist. Ich benutze Sex nämlich nicht um dich zu manipulieren."

„Ich… es tut mir Leid, Buffy. Es ist nur, du willst dich an den im Augenblick gefährlichsten Ort auf dieser Welt begeben und ein Wesen bekämpfen, von dem wir nicht mal wissen, ob man es bekämpfen kann. Von den Dämonen gar nicht zu reden."

„Hey…", Buffy legte die Hand an seine Wange und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„… das alles wird funktionieren. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass es mir gefällt - aber Willow hat recht damit, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Und uns läuft die Zeit davon."

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du – ihr – euch in Gefahr begebt. Es gibt jetzt nicht mehr nur dich, Buffy. Es gibt uns und unsere ungeborene Tochter."

„Ich bin doch immer mit allem fertig geworden – das Urböse, Dracula, Glory, dein böses Ich und sogar mit der Highschool", versuchte sie ihn zu necken, um ihn ein bisschen aufzumuntern. „Und sie", dabei zog sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, „ist die Tochter einer großartigen Jägerin und des gefürchtetsten Ex-Vampirs Schrägstrich besten Kerls überhaupt. Also schätze ich mal, dass sie eine energische junge Dame mit eigenem Willen sein wird, die mir hundertprozentig zustimmen würde."

Angel schüttelte den Kopf und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Wie schaffte Buffy das nur immer wieder?

„Wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt unser Picknick fortsetzen würden", fragte sie dann mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf und sanftem Blick.

„Ich hab einen anderen Vorschlag. Wir sollten erstmal die Situation durchspielen, die uns beiden durch den Kopf gegangen ist, als Spike von dem Haus erzählt hat – ich hab' dir an der Nasenspitze angesehen, dass du das Gleiche gedacht hast wie ich. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann können wir beide doch am besten mit den Basilisken fertig werden, oder? Und danach bin ich gerne bereit da weiterzumachen, wo wir unterbrochen wurden."

„Dann sollte ich wohl mal eine Augenbinde suchen", erklärte Buffy.

„Für das Training oder für die Fortsetzung unseres Picknicks", fragte Angel leise an ihrem Ohr, immerhin hatten sie jede Menge nachzuholen.

„Du bist unmöglich." Buffy gefiel dieser, im Gegensatz zu früher viel gelöstere, Angel allerdings ausnehmend gut – nicht, dass sie ihm das Grübeln völlig abgewöhnt hatte.

„Deswegen liebst du mich doch."

Buffy ging um die Augenbinde zu suchen, die ihr schon früher beim Training mit Giles gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Angel hatte Recht: auch ihr war sofort eine mögliche Lösung für das Basiliskenproblem eingefallen.

7


	13. Chapter 13

_**Kapitel 11 „Von Wächtern und Vampiren"**_

Giles rieb sich die Augen, als er den schweren Band zuklappte. Egal welche Quellen er auch anzapfte, alle sagten dasselbe: es gab keinen Weg das Dämonenkind in die Hölle zurückzuschicken, wenn es schon in diese Welt gerufen worden war – jedenfalls keinen, den er in den Büchern finden konnte. Abgesehen davon war es unheimlich schwierig überhaupt verlässliche Informationen zu finden und wenn er sie fand, waren sie so alt, dass niemand mehr sagen konnte, ob es sich dabei um Gerüchte, Lügen oder gesicherte Fakten handelte. Er würde sich wohl auf den Grafen verlassen müssen.

Hätte Giles geahnt was seine jungen Schützlinge inzwischen ausbrüteten, dann hätte er sich vermutlich sofort auf die nächstbeste Flasche Whiskey gestürzt und sein Leid ertränkt.

So stellte er nur das Buch an seinen Platz im Regal der nagelneuen Bibliothek der Jägerinnenakademie zurück und schaute sich zufrieden um. Der Raum war einfach perfekt geworden. Er erinnerte von den Proportionen her an die Bibliothek der Sunnydale Highschool, nur war er viel geräumiger und Giles bemerkte zufrieden, dass auch alle okkulten Werke offen herumstanden – sie hatten sogar eine eigene Abteilung.

Giles stand auf und machte einen kleinen Rundgang durch seinen neuen Wirkungsbereich. Alles war sauber und roch nach frischer Farbe. Die Bibliothek wartete nur darauf, dass die Akademie in der nächsten Woche ihre Toren öffnen und die Mädchen, die zu Jägerinnen geworden waren, ihre Ausbildung beginnen würden. Falls es eine nächste Woche geben würde und eine danach, sinnierte Giles.

Er ging in sein zukünftiges Büro, nahm das Jackett vom Haken und zog es an. Dann griff er nach seinen Schlüsseln auf dem Schreibtisch und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Giles ging nach draußen zu seinem Wagen und fuhr zurück zu seiner Wohnung. Unterwegs entschied er sich, endlich die Zweifel beiseite zu schieben und Sandrine heute noch um eine Verabredung zu bitten. Wenn sie vielleicht alle sterben mussten, dann konnte er wenigstens vorher noch herausfinden, ob sie die Richtige für ihn gewesen wäre.

Er war überrascht, als er zu Hause ankam und bereits einen schlecht gelaunten Vampir vor seiner Wohnung warten sah. Giles seufzte und verschob seinen Anruf bei Sandrine auf später.

„Nett, dass Sie auch mal auftauchen. Ich steh' schon eine Ewigkeit hier."

„Für einen Vampir, der ja eigentlich ewig lebt, bist du ziemlich ungeduldig."

„Aber nur, wenn ich nicht vorher an Langeweile sterbe. Kann ich jetzt reinkommen?"

Giles, der inzwischen aufgeschlossen hatte und in seine Wohnung getreten war, schaute zurück auf Spike, der noch immer draußen lehnte und ihn genervt ansah. Er war einen kurzen Moment versucht ‚nein' zu sagen nur um ihn zu ärgern.

„Komm schon rein", forderte er Spike dann auf und brach damit die Barriere, die den wasserstoffblonden Vampir draußen hielt.

Spike marschierte hinein und ließ sich rücklings auf einem Stuhl fallen.

„Ihre Jägerin hat mich hergeschickt."

„Buffy, hm?"

„Haben Sie noch eine?", schnappte Spike, der offenbar äußerst gereizt war. „Sie und ihr heißgeliebter Angel haben gesagt ich soll herkommen und warten, bis die kleine Hexe hier reinschneit. Damit die mir dann sagt, was ich bei der Beseitigung von Drus kleinem Schatz für eine Rolle spielen darf", ätzte er.

„Sie haben einen Plan", fragte Giles überrascht. Warum hatte dann niemand für nötig befunden ihn einzuweihen?

„Ach, das wissen Sie noch gar nicht. Na, das überrascht mich gar nicht. Immerhin wollen sie das Balg dem Krümel anhängen und sie vergiften."

„Sie wollen was?!"

„Das Dämonenkind mit einem einfachen Transferzauber von Drusilla auf Dawn übertragen und das Vampirgift nutzen um es zu schwächen und einzuschläfern, bis wir das Bannritual wiederholen. Hi, Giles. Spike." Willow war von beiden unbemerkt eingetreten. Sie kam entspannt näher. „Eigentlich ganz einfach, nur ein bisschen…"

„… unvorhersehbar im Ausgang?", schlug Giles vor.

„… verdammt gefährlich für meine kleine Dawn?", meinte Spike.

So locker Willow sich nach außen hin gab, so ganz konnte sie den beiden ihre Bedenken nicht absprechen. Aber zugeben würde sie das natürlich nicht.

„Aufwendig in der Planung, wollte ich sagen. Weil wir das Ganze bei dem Ranchhaus durchführen müssen. Was heißt, dass wir uns erst um die Vampire draußen und dann um den Glaberzu und die Basilisken drinnen kümmern müssen. Und Drusilla wenigstens lange genug ablenken, um unbemerkt so weit zu kommen – da kommst übrigens du ins Spiel, Spike. Außerdem müssen wir noch die Manuskripte auftreiben, aber das wollte Charlie ja für uns übernehmen."

„Meint ihr diesen Wisch", fragte Spike und zog ein zusammengefaltetes, knittriges Pergament aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. Giles zuckte gepeinigt zusammen, als er sah wie der Vampir mit diesem alten, kostbaren Dokument umging.

„Sinnlos. Steht nichts Wichtiges drin."

Giles schnappte sich das Pergament aus Spikes Hand und glättete es liebevoll.

„Der Inhalt ist verschlüsselt. Du hast nicht zufällig auch noch die anderen, oder?"

„Klar doch", erwiderte Spike schulterzuckend.

Giles war so schnell bei ihm, das er gar nicht reagieren konnte, als dieser ihn am Kragen packte.

„Dann rück' sie besser raus. Und ich hoffe für dich, dass du die anderen Handschriften besser behandelt hast als diese hier, sonst… entsorge ich dich über den Staubsauger."

„Die sind in meinem Auto und wenn Sie mich loslassen, dann geh' ich sie Ihnen holen."

Spike setzte ein gespielt verletztes Gesicht auf, schüttelte Giles dann ab und schlenderte hinaus.

„Gar nicht schlecht, Giles. Trotzdem sollten Sie das mit den kreativen Drohungen noch ein bisschen mehr üben."

„Danke. Unglaublich, fast 130 Jahre alt und hat keinen Respekt vor Kulturgut. Willow, würdest du mir jetzt bitte ganz genau erklären wie ihr euch das vorstellt", bat er dann, nicht sicher ob er's wirklich hören wollte. Vorher setzte er sich allerdings vorsorglich.

Willow kam der Aufforderung nach. Ihr war auch klar, dass es praktisch unmöglich war, dass sie ohne Schwierigkeiten aus dieser Sache raus kommen würden, aber Giles gegenüber musste sie die Optimistische spielen. Trotzdem konnte sie beobachten wie Giles sich während ihrer Ausführungen immer unwohler zu fühlen begann.

Der Graf kam unterdessen zu ihnen. Er hatte den Daemonices nachgespürt, nicht ahnend, dass diese bereits so gut wie in ihrem Besitz waren. Spike tauchte unmittelbar nach ihm wieder auf.

Er drückte Giles die unversehrten DeVeer-Daemonices in die Hände und setzte sich wieder auf den angestammten Platz. Dann musterte er den Grafen.

„Und wer sind Sie nun wieder? Noch ein neuer Freund?"

„Der Graf von St. Germain", antwortet Giles an dessen statt.

„Ah, ja", lautete Spikes Kommentar. „Hab' schon von Ihnen gehört. Was denn?", fragte er beleidigt, als Willow und Giles ihn überrascht anstarrten. „Ich hab' auch ne kulturelle Ader."

„Gut. Da die Dokumente nun wieder komplett sind, können wir sie auch entschlüsseln."

„Nicht ganz. Eins hat noch Willy unter Verschluss. Aber ich denke mal, dass er's uns überlassen wird, wenn wir nett ‚bitte, bitte' sagen."

Giles war versucht die Augen zu verdrehen, nur tat er so was nicht. Was war nur los mit Spike? Nicht, dass der sich je _normal _ benahm, aber heute war wirklich ausgesprochen unerträglich.

„Schön, dann kannst du ja hinfahren und ihn ‚überzeugen'. Da du ihn ohnehin engagiert hast, sollte das doch für dich keine Schwierigkeit darstellen."

„Erstens, Hexchen, kann ich das nicht, weil Dru mich bald zurückerwartet. Und zweitens, hat Willy vor mit dem letzen Fetzen Papier richtig Kohle zu machen, nachdem er gemerkt hat wie scharf ich drauf bin. Also musst du dir wohl einen anderen Dummen suchen. Und jetzt verschwinde ich. Ich hab's doch richtig verstanden: ich soll Dru ablenken, damit ihr unbemerkt auftauchen könnt, richtig? Und ich nehme mal an, dass ihr auch noch meine Hilfe wollt um mit meinen ungebetenen Hausgästen fertig zu werden. Also schickt mir ne Nachricht, damit ich weiß wann's losgehen soll."

Spike stand auf, gab dem Stuhl einen Schubs damit der in Richtung Tisch befördert wurde und dreht sich in Richtung Tür um. Er schlug den Mantelkragen hoch und ging betont lässig raus.

„War nett Sie kennen zu lernen, Euer Gnaden", rief er dem Grafen noch als Abschiedsgruß zu. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto, das hinter dem Gebäude im Schatten geparkt war. Unten angekommen schloss er die Augen, verzog gequält das Gesicht und schlug mit ganzer Kraft wütend gegen die Hauswand. Feiner Ziegelstaub wirbelte auf. Es hatte ihn alle Mühe gekostet den Coolen zu spielen, während er eigentlich am liebsten auf etwas eingeschlagen hätte. Oder besser noch auf jemanden, nur würde ihm das nichts einbringen außer einem Pflock im Herz. Wobei der Gedanke daran gar nicht so sehr schmerzen konnte, wie seine verletzte Seele.

Er setzte sich in den Wagen und fuhr zurück zu Drusilla, der er eine glatte Lüge aufgetischt hatte um herkommen zu können. Und das hatte er nun davon. Bravo, Spike, lobte er sich selbst, du musstest ja unbedingt wieder in ihre Nähe kommen.

Giles hatte unterdessen dem Grafen erklärt, was es mit Willows Plänen auf sich hatte. Der war davon überrascht und beunruhigt. Überrascht, weil es wirklich klappen konnte und beunruhigt, weil es so vieles gab, was dabei schief gehen konnte.

5


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kapitel 12 „Lagebesprechung und ein Rendezvous"**_

Die Teams hatten sich für den nächsten Morgen in der Jägerinnenakademie verabredet. Giles brachte Willow und den Grafen mit. Star und Sandrine waren dabei, ebenso wie das Team von Angel Investigations und natürlich auch Dawn und Buffy.

Es war an der Zeit sich mit dem Dämonenkind auseinanderzusetzen und zu besprechen wie sie vorgehen wollten.

Buffy und Angel hatten sich ihren Plan zurechtgelegt wie sie die Basilisken bekämpfen wollten. Zumindest in der Theorie hatte das ganz gut funktioniert. Willow hatte ihren Zauber vorbereitet. Ein einfacher Spruch, der keinen größeren Aufwand erforderte als einen Kreidekreis um Dawn und ein paar magische Sätze. Das Team Angel und Giles samt Sandrine würden sich den Glaberzu vornehmen, der eine immense Gefahrenquelle von ungekanntem Ausmaß darstellte.

Wenn alles klappte und Spike Drusilla lange genug beschäftigt hielt, dann sollten sie draußen an den Vampiren vorbei sein und den Zauber ausgesprochen haben, bevor sie und ihr dämonisches Kind reagieren konnten – und wenn sie es merkten würde es hoffentlich schon zu spät sein.

Willow hatte eine Probe des Vampirgiftes mitgebracht. Sie hatte es damals analysiert um ein Gegengift zu finden und vorsichtshalber eine kleine Menge der magischen Substanz synthetisch hergestellt. Willow hatte nie erklären können weshalb sie das getan hatte. Es erschien ihr einfach richtig und das kam ihnen jetzt zu gute. Giles würde einige Armbrustbolzen damit imprägnieren – sie konnten damit einfach genauer treffen als mit dem Betäubungsgewehr. Buffy sollte aus sicherer Entfernung aus Dawn schießen, wobei sich alle die ganze Zeit Sorgen machten, ob sie das können würde. Aber Buffy hatte erklärt, dass sie schon Schlimmeres durch gestanden hatte und außerdem würde es Dawn ja nicht töten, sondern retten – hoffentlich.

Der Graf würde sich im Hintergrund halten und Buffy hatte Xander gebeten bei ihm zu bleiben. Ihr alter Freund war zwar ein gutes Teammitglied, doch im Nahkampf war er einfach zu gefährdet. Xander hatte zwar protestiert, aber schließlich nachgegeben. Er wollte niemanden im Weg stehen, aber die Show wollte er sich keines Falls entgehen lassen und sollten seine Freunde Hilfe brauchen war er jederzeit bereit einzugreifen. Das Gleiche galt für Star, die ebenfalls bei Willow und den beiden anderen bleiben würde. Star wollte nicht nur dabei sein um Willow und ihren Freunden beizustehen, sie sollte auch Dawn mit ihrer Gabe im Auge behalten, da sie es zuerst merken würde, falls der Dämon die Kontrolle übernehmen sollte. Sie zappelte schon die ganze Zeit und fing an nervös vor sich hin zu summen.

Ein dumpfes Poltern war zu hören, als Lorne ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel. Star verstummte erschrocken. Die anderen eilten zu ihm. Der grünhäutige Dämon kam wieder zu sich und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, als er Star ansah.

„Meine Güte, Paradiesvögelchen, du strahlst ja wie eine Parabolantenne. Nicht singen und bloß nicht summen! Das hält ja der stärkste Dämon nicht aus."

Buffy zog ihn kurzerhand wieder auf die Beine.

„Aber, ich verstehe nicht… War ich das?", fragte eine verstörte Star.

„Ja. Unser grüner Freund hier liest die Zukunft, wenn einer in seiner Gegenwart singt. Aber du projizierst wohl die Zukunft von allen Anwesenden und das hat ihn doch glatt aus den Latschen gehauen", erklärte Gunn lapidar.

„Entschuldigung", meinte Star kleinlaut. So was war ihr auch noch nicht passiert.

„Kein Problem, du kleiner Sender. Nur bitte nicht mehr summen, du bist einfach zu umwerfend."

„Wo ist eigentlich Spike? Sollte der nicht hier sein?"

„Der ist wieder abgerauscht. Er will Drusilla ablenken, hat er gesagt. Wir müssen übrigens noch jemanden zu Willy schicken, um das letzte Manuskript zu holen."

„Darf ich", fragte Xander vorfreudig. Wenn er schon nicht helfen durfte die Dämonen zu bekämpfen, dann würde er wenigstens Willy ein bisschen zurechtstutzen.

„Ja, mach das, aber nimm dir noch jemanden mit. Schließlich brauchen wir es unbedingt."

Xander schaute sich um und betrachtete die Auswahl an potentiellen Kandidaten für seinen kleinen Ausflug.

„Ich gehe mit", erklärte Illyria. Womit Xander grade die einzige Begleitung bekam, die er nicht ausgewählt hätte. Illyria allerdings wollte Xander unbedingt besser kennen lernen und nutzte die sich bietende Gelegenheit. Er war irgendwie merkwürdig faszinierend für sie, eine Tatsache, die sie schon fast beschämt zur Kenntnis nahm. Nicht, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte, aber sie wollte ihn unbedingt durchschauen.

„Na, dann mal los. Treffen wir uns später wieder hier?"

„Ähm, nein… Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht den Rest des Tages frei nehmen sollten", sagte Giles und wurde dafür von allen Seiten angestaunt.

„Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet, deswegen dachte ich, ihr wollt vielleicht noch mal ein bisschen ausspannen."

„Gute Idee, weiser Mann", meinte Gunn.

„Aber, Giles", fing Buffy an, unterbrach sich aber. Wenn er so was vorschlug, dann musste ihr Wächter wirklich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.

Giles hatte tatsächlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Vor allem, dass sie sich alle so nicht wieder sehen würden, wenn der Kampf geschlagen war. Falls sie überhaupt überlebten hieß das natürlich. Doch Giles schwieg. Er wollte niemanden beunruhigen und vielleicht irrte er sich ja auch. Das hoffte er inständig und er versuchte es sich selbst einzureden.

Außerdem war es sinnlos ihren Angriff bei Tage zu starten. Dann hätten sie die Vampire auch noch im Haus und es würde noch schwieriger werden. Sie würden die Manuskripte, sobald Xander das Letzte geholt hatte, mit Hilfe des Grafen entschlüsseln und Willow und er konnten alles vorbereiten, was für den Bannspruch nötig sein sollte. Sie würden sich am Abend wieder treffen und zum Kampf gegen das Dämonenkind losziehen. Das erklärte Giles den anderen.

Die kleine Gruppe löste sich auf. Xander machte sich unbehaglich mit Illyria auf den Weg zu Willy. Giles blieb mit Sandrine zurück. Er saß an einem der Lesetische und schaute auf die verschränkten Hände hinunter.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen", stellte seine Schülerin fest.

„Ich weiß auch nicht… das alles ist so ungewiss. Ich würde mich nie draufeinlassen, wenn wir eine andere Wahl hätten."

„Aber die haben wir nicht."

„Nein", gestand Giles kopfschüttelnd ein. „Sandrine…", fing er dann an.

„Ja?"

„Ich, ähm… ich wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht… ich meine…"

‚Herrgott noch mal, nun reiß dich doch zusammen und frag sie und führ dich nicht auf wie ein pubertierender Internatsschüler', rief Giles sich innerlich zur Ordnung.

„Würden Sie mit mir essen gehen", platzte er heraus.

„Bitten Sie mich um ein Date", fragte Sandrine verblüfft. Damit hätte sie gar nicht gerechnet. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte sie sich darauf eingestellt ihn zu fragen.

„Ich, ähm, eigentlich… ja... Und was sagen Sie dazu?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich gehe gern mit Ihnen essen, Rupert." Sandrine strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und traf Giles damit mitten ins Herz.

Ein Mittagessen erschien ihm nicht passend genug, deswegen verabredeten sie sich zu einem frühen Abendessen. Giles hatte zur Abwechslung einen dunklen Anzug angezogen und die obersten Hemdknöpfe lässig offen gelassen. Sandrine und er aßen in einem kleinen Restaurant, das Giles vor einiger Zeit entdeckt hatte.

Im Verlauf ihres frühen Diners stellte Giles fest wie hübsch seine Schülerin eigentlich war. War er denn blind gewesen? Wie hatte er nur diese strahlenden blauen Augen übersehen können? Und sie schienen nur für ihn zu leuchten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er im Verlauf der Jahre gar nicht mehr am Leben teilgenommen hatte. Natürlich waren die Leute um ihn herum immer viel jünger gewesen, aber sie hatten stets ein Leben geführt, das aus mehr bestand als nur dem Kampf gegen das Böse. Und was hatte er getan?

In diesem Augenblick beschloss Rupert Giles, dass er sich ändern würde. Es wurde Zeit auch einmal an sich selbst zu denken und mehr zu werden als ausschließlich der Wächter der Jägerin. Vielleicht war diese Frau, die ihm gegenübersaß und plauderte und lächelte ja der erste Schritt in eine neue Zukunft.

Am Ende des Abends brachte Giles Sandrine zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie würden sich zwar schon wenig später wieder sehen, doch ihre Kleidung war nicht geeignet um Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Giles brachte sie zur Tür. Befangen fragte er sich, ob er sie zum Abschied küssen sollte. Er war eindeutig aus der Übung, stellte er nervös fest.

Sandrine nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen. Giles hatte gar nicht die Zeit zu reagieren, da hatte sie sich schon zurückgelehnt und sah ihn abwartend an: seine Entscheidung. Giles entschied sich dafür und zog sie in seine Arme um sie dieses Mal richtig zu küssen, bevor er sich für derweil verabschiedete.

5


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kapitel 13 „kleine Fehler"**_

Am Abend machten sich die beiden Teams auf den Weg zu dem _rancho_. Hinter ihnen lag die Stadt in der Dämmerung, vor ihnen das alte Ranchhaus umgeben vom immer dunkler werdenden Wald.

Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es Spike gelungen war Drusilla beschäftigt zu halten, damit sie ihren Plan wenigstens so weit durchziehen konnten.

Sie konnten in der Ferne das alte Haus sehen und näherten sich ihm fächerförmig um keinen der Vampirwächter entkommen zu lassen und damit Drusilla und ihre Handlanger nicht frühzeitig zu warnen.

Kennedy hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen. Immerhin war sie eine Jägerin und damit war es ihr unmöglich einfach zu Hause zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen, während die anderen sich in Gefahr begaben. Sie hatte Willow auf der Fahrt hierher einige Male verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen. Sie waren schon länger kein Paar mehr. Ein dummer Moment der Schwäche, aber Willow hatte ihr den nicht verzeihen können. Kennedy wünschte…

Dann schüttelte sie diese Gedanken ab, als sie sich zusammen mit den anderen dem alten Gemäuer näherte. Rede später mir ihr, ermahnte sie sich. Sie erspähte einen der Vampire und wollte ihn gerade angreifen als er auch schon lautlos in einer Staubwolke zerstob.

Buffy wischte über ihren Ärmel um den Vampirstaub loszuwerden. Dieses Zeug war einfach widerlich, es kroch in jede Pore. Sie nickte Kennedy lautlos zu und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie spürte, dass Angel immer in ihrer Nähe blieb. Er ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen, bereit einzugreifen, wenn es nötig werden sollte.

Buffy warf einen kurzen Blick zurück, dahin, wo sie Willow mit den anderen zurück gelassen hatten. Erst mussten sie sich um die Vampirwächter kümmern und währenddessen konnte ihre Hexenfreundin den ‚kleinen Zauber' vorbereiten.

Willow hatte aus ihrer Tasche eine Dose mit Kreidepulver geholt und schraubte diese gerade auf. Sie trat ein paar Schritte auf Dawn zu.

„Bereit, Dawnie?"

„Nein, aber fang trotzdem an."

Willow konnte das Zittern in der Stimme von Buffys jüngerer Schwester hören. Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken und vor ihr zu verbergen und das imponierte Willow. Wann war die kleine Dawn bloß erwachsen geworden?

„Okay. Bleib einfach da stehen", sagte Willow zu ihr und begann sich einmal im Kreis um Dawn zu bewegen, während sie die Kreide auf den Boden schüttete. Sie beendete ihre Runde und schloss damit den magischen Kreis. Dawn hob eine Hand und schob sie vorsichtig in Richtung der Stelle, wo sie eine Barriere erwartete, bereit sie sofort zurückzuziehen, falls eine energetische Entladung sie treffen sollte. Doch sie konnte ihre Hand mühelos ausstrecken.

„Ähm, ich glaube du hast irgendwas vergessen", meinte sie fragend in Willows Richtung.

„Nein. Der Kreis soll nicht dich von uns fernhalten sondern das dämonische Wesen, sobald wir's hierher gerufen haben. Erst dann kannst du nicht mehr hinaus – jetzt allerdings jederzeit. Wenn du's dir also anders überlegt hast…"

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Also was passiert als nächstes?"

„Na ja, sobald deine Schwester soweit ist, können wir mit dem Zauber beginnen. Du wirst dann innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hochschwanger und vermutlich völlig orientierungslos sein. Dann sind wir dran und wenn alles gut geht, bist du schon bald wieder du selbst, okay?"

„Alles klar."

Beide drehten in Richtung Haus um, um zu beobachten was vor sich ging. Die einzelnen Grüppchen bewegten sich schnell und lautlos durch das Unterholz und schalten die Vampire einen nach dem anderen aus. Sie verständigten sich durch kleine Zeichen und Gesten.

Als die Vampire allesamt vernichtet worden waren, kehrte Buffy zu ihnen zurück. Angel folgte ihr wie ein Schatten. Auch Giles und Sandrine kamen mit zurück und Willow fiel auf, dass die rotblonde Frau ziemlich nahe bei ihrem Lehrer blieb und er sich ihr unbewusst ein Stückchen zuneigte. Sollte der gute Giles etwa eine Affäre mit seiner Schülerin angefangen haben? Zeit wär's ja, dachte sie bei sich.

„Dann können wir wohl", meinte Willow dann rhetorisch und schlug das mitgebrachte Buch auf.

Sie sprach drei kurze Sätze und holte aus ihrer Tasche ein kleines Tütchen. Willow schüttete den Inhalt auf ihre Hand, atmete noch mal tief durch, nickte den anderen zu und pustete dann das Pulver auf Dawn. Die wollte gerade protestierend husten als sie sich plötzlich aufzulösen begann. Ihre Gestalt wurde durchscheinender und ihr stand sprachloses Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie aus dem Wald woandershin gezogen wurde.

Dawn war verschwunden.

Der Kreidkreis auf dem Boden war und blieb leer; nur kleine Reste von Willows magischem Pulver schwebten sanft zu Boden.

„O mein Gott… was?... Willow!" Buffy hatte die Armbrust sinken lassen und schaute wütend auf ihre Freundin.

„Zum Haus, sofort!", schrie die Hexe in einem Befehlston, der niemanden Fragen stellen ließ. Alle rannten augenblicklich los. Im Laufen erklärte Willow was geschehen sein musste: der Zauber hatte funktioniert, nur in die falsche Richtung. Anstatt den Dämon zu Dawn zu rufen, war Dawn zu dem Dämonenkind transportiert worden. Vielleicht war ihre nichtmenschliche Herkunft daran schuld, womit niemand hatte rechnen können.

„Heißt das, dass Dawn jetzt da drin ist? Mitten unter diesen Dämonen und mit Drusilla?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", keuchte Willow. Ihre Konstitution war auch nicht mehr die beste, vor allem wenn sie rennen und reden gleichzeitig sollte. Buffy hingegen schien nicht mal ein kleines bisschen außer Atem zu sein. „Viel schlimmer ist aber, dass dieses Dämonenwesen jetzt schon zu ihr gewechselt sein müsste und wir haben leider nicht die geringste Ahnung wie lange es braucht um sich anzupassen. Eigentlich sollte es ja sofort außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, aber so…" Willow ließ den Satz unvollendet, was Buffy noch mehr beunruhigte. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und rannte wie alle anderen so schnell sie konnte auf das Ranchhaus zu.

Spike hatte wirklich getan was er konnte, aber Drusilla konnte unglaublich stur sein! Er hatte alle Überredungskraft aufbringen müssen um sie aus dem Haus zu kriegen. Er hatte ihr einen Spaziergang unter den Sternen vorgeschlagen. Schließlich sangen die doch für sie, nicht wahr?

Während sie die ganze Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen und in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf kleine Pirouetten drehte, stand Spike bis aufs Äußerste angespannt daneben und versuchte krampfhaft nicht in Richtung Haus zu sehen. Etwas zu krampfhaft vielleicht, denn plötzlich verharrte Drusilla. Ihr gerade noch verklärtes Gesicht verhärtete sich augenblicklich, als sie bedrohlich knurrend fragte: „Was ist los, Spike?" Wobei sie seinen Namen auf eine Art betonte, die ihm das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren lassen, wenn es denn noch zirkulieren würde.

„Gar nichts, mein Liebling", erklärte er. Doch selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich seine Stimme falsch an. Es überlief ihn ein Schauer als er merkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Du", meinte sie, kam auf ihn zu und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Vampirmaske, als sie einen Fingernagel in seine Brust bohrte „hast Angst. Sehr, sehr große Angst. Ich kann es riechen."

Dann grinste sie diabolisch. „Spikey war sehr böse, nicht wahr? Er hat die Jägerin hergebracht und Daddy auch… und da sind noch andere. Sie wollen meinem kleinen Schatz wehtun. Aber das werden sie nicht... niemals können sie das", meinte sie geistesabwesend. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn und funkelte ihn an. „Niemals! Hast du verstanden?"

Bei diesen Worten versetzte ihm einen groben Stoß, der Spike rückwärts taumeln ließ. Zu spät bemerkte er den steilen Abhang. Er versuchte verzweifelt das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, aber er stand zu nahe an der Kante und stürzte rückwärts durch die dichten dornigen Büsche nach unten. Er zerkratzte sich böse, als er immer schneller nach unten fiel und hatte unglaubliches Glück nicht von einem zufällig herumliegenden spitzen Ast gepfählt zu werden. Stattdessen bohrte sich ein großes Stück Holz schmerzhaft in seine Seite.

Als sein Sturz endete blieb Spike einen Moment benommen liegen. Er schloss die Augen, hielt unnötigerweise den Atem an und zog das spitze Holzstück heraus. Der sengende Schmerz ließ in fluchen. Dann rappelte er sich auf und schaute nach oben.

„Verfluchtes Weib", schrie er in den Wald, bevor er sich daran machte die steil abfallende Böschung wieder hinauf zu klettern. Wenn der kleinen Dawn wegen seiner Blödheit etwas zustoßen sollte, würde irgendjemand das bitter bereuen. Zuallererst Dru, dann vielleicht ein paar greifbare Dämonen und danach würde er sich selbst bestrafen. In Weihwasser sieden, entschied er, als ihm klar wurde wie ausgesprochen idiotisch er sich benommen hatte.

Inzwischen musste Drusilla fast wieder beim _rancho_ angekommen sein, wurde ihm bewusst und er kletterte schneller, was seiner blutenden Wunde nicht gerade förderlich war – auch mit Vampirkraft brauchte die eine Weile um sich zu schließen.

Drusilla eilte so schnell es ihr möglich war zurück zum Haus. Das alte Gemäuer wirkte beruhigend auf sie. Es hatte so etwas unglaublich Düsteres an sich. Dru liefen Schauer des Entzückens über den Rücken als sie sich dem Eingang näherte.

Sie strich liebevoll über ihren Bauch und säuselte Unverständliches, als sie durch die Tür trat und sich den Stufen zur oberen Galerie näherte.

Ihre Leibwächter waren wie von Geisterhand zur Stelle. Nicht, dass sie sie brauchte um sich die Jägerin vom Hals zu halten - ihr kleiner Schatz würde Mami schon gut beschützen. Aber sie wusste, dass da draußen eine unberechenbare Hexenmacht lauerte. Wie war doch gleich der Name des hübschen, rothaarigen Unschuldsengels aus Sunnydale gewesen? Dieses kleine Miststück, das ihr Daddy wieder weggenommen hatte? Es war irgendwas Lebendiges gewesen, eine Pflanze oder so etwas. Ekelhaft lebendig, wie die Besitzerin des Namens.

Dru konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Das machte sie verrückt. Sie wollte sich erinnern! Dru begann lauter zu summen und ihr Summen wurde zu einem hysterischen Kreischen, das abrupt abbrach, als sich direkt vor ihr ein merkwürdiges Schauspiel ereignete: die Luft schien sich zu verzerren und die Umrisse eines Mädchens mit langem dunkelbraunen Haar schälten sich heraus. Sie war immer klarer zu sehen, doch noch bevor sie sich restlos materialisieren konnte schoss sie auf Drusilla zu.

Gefahr, schrie es in ihr. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Der durchsichtige Leib traf auf sie und verband sich mit Dru. Die Vampirin schrie spitz auf als sie fühlte wie irgendeine Veränderung vor sich ging, als sie mit der jungen Frau vereint wurde. Es schien als tauschten sie die Plätze. Als sei plötzlich sie, Drusilla, die körperlose Existenz. Dann tauschten sie noch einmal und Drusilla wurde für den einen letzten Moment ihrer bewussten Existenz klar, dass sie verloren hatte.

Vorbei. Für immer. Sie stürzte zu Boden und blieb leise wimmernd liegen.

Dawn hatte indessen das schlimmste Erlebnis ihres kurzen Lebens – sah man mal ab von dem was in Europa passiert war, aber _darüber_ wollte sie _nie wieder_ nachdenken! Erst schleuderte Will ihr dieses brennende Zeug ins Gesicht, dann wurde sie aufgelöst und durch den Wald gezerrt und schließlich wechselte sie zwischen Geister-Dawn und durchgeknallter Vampirlady hin und her. Als es endete fühlte Dawn sich benommen und stützte sich schwer auf das hölzerne Geländer der Galerie, die das obere Stockwerk des Hauses umlief.

Eine furchtbare Kälte durchdrang Dawn bis auf die Knochen. Sie keuchte und versuchte sich am Geländer hochzuziehen. Hinter sich spürte sie etwas. Sie lugte vorsichtig über ihre Schulter und schaute direkt in die abstoßende Fratze des Dimensionsdämons.

Dawns Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie sich langsam rückwärts an der Brüstung entlang fort bewegen wollte. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie war wie gelähmt und konnte kaum eine Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Ihr fiel etwas auf… als sie nach unten schaute bemerkte sie ihren geschwollen Leib.

Nein! Nein! Nicht doch! Das sollte doch in dem sicheren Kreis passieren! Mit ihren Freunden zum Schutz und mit Buffy und mit dem Gift in Reichweite! Und dem Grafen und Willow und dem Zauber, der alles rückgängig machen sollte!

Panik befiel Dawn. Sie schob sich langsam weiter von dem Dämon weg, der ihr allerdings folgte, immer darauf bedacht seine neue Herrin zu beschützen. Dawn versuchte zu schreien, doch sie brachte nur ein Krächzen heraus. Sie versuchte es noch einmal und dieses Mal gellte ihr Angstschrei durchs Haus und bis nach draußen.

6


	16. Chapter 16

_**Kapitel 14 „Höllengewalten"**_

Buffy hörte Dawns Kreischen und verdrängte die Bilder, die ihr augenblicklich durch den Kopf schossen. Sie stürmte durch den Vordereingang und kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Mit einem einzigen Blick erfasste sie die Situation: Zauber gelungen, Dawn noch sie selbst aber in Reichweite des Glaberzus, kein Spike, keine Basilisken. Korrektur: doch Basilisken, dachte Buffy bei sich als sie die beiden Dämonen hinter Dawns Rücken auftauchen sah. Schnell kniff sie die Augen zusammen und sah dann zur Seite. Verdammt, warum konnte die Mächte es ihnen auch nicht ein einziges Mal ein bisschen leichter machen!

„Nicht hinsehen", rief sie den anderen zu. Alle waren eingeweiht worden und folgten auf das Kommando. „Angel?"

„Ja. Dann sollten wir uns mal unserem Teil des Problems zuwenden. Komm mit", meinte er und streckte seine Hand aus. Buffy legte ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich weg von den anderen ziehen.

„Okay, Freunde, dann ist dieses Biest da für uns", meinte Gunn. Er hatte seinen Anzug gegen die lässige Straßenkleidung von früher eingetauscht und war überrascht, wie wohl er sich darin noch fühlte. Er schwang probeweise seine Axt und die Gruppe formierte sich für ihren Angriff.

Die Dämonen hatten schon bei Dawns Schrei bemerkt, dass Gefahr drohte. Sie wollten ihre Herrin schützen und dafür würden sie die Eindringlinge töten. Der Glaberzu machte einen Satz, sprang über das hölzerne Geländer und landete federnd im Erdgeschoss. Die Eingangshalle war ein großer Raum in dem sich der Dämon mühelos bewegen und seine extreme Beweglichkeit voll ausspielen konnte.

Die Basilisken bewegten sich weniger schnell doch nicht weniger elegant die Treppe hinunter auf die Gruppe zu. Die Iris ihrer Augen glitzerte in einem tödlichen Silber.

Buffy hatte die Armbrust mit den vergifteten Bolzen in Xanders Hände gedrückt. Egal wie ihr Plan ausgesehen haben mochte bevor der Zauber nach hinten losgegangen war, jetzt war einfach Improvisation gefragt, wenn sie überleben wollten.

Dawn stand noch immer auf der Galerie und beobachtete entsetzt das Geschehen. Ihr Kopf schien immer vernebelter zu werden, aber sie kämpfte dagegen an. Wenn doch nur endlich einer mal was tun würde bevor sie die Kontrolle verlor! Sie nahm noch halb bewusst war wie Xander die Armbrust anhob und zielte.

„Okay, Harris, du schaffst das schon. Nur keine Panik. Ich meine, Buffy kann das, dann kann's doch so schwer nicht sein."

Wenn er nervös war oder sich in Lebensgefahr befand war es typisch für Xander, dass er begann mit sich selbst zu reden und dieses Mal traf beides zu.

„Xander…", hörte er leise Star über den Lärm, den der Glaberzu verursachte. Da war irgendwas Merkwürdiges in ihrer Stimme. Als ob Xander jetzt Zeit hätte sich um Willows kleine Freundin zu kümmern! Er hatte hier wirklich andere Probleme!

Er visierte Dawn an – ein schwieriges Unterfangen bei nur einem gesunden Auge - und schoss, als ihm der grauenhafte Gedanke kam, dass er sie ja nur verletzen sollte, nicht töten. Eine müßige Überlegung, denn der Bolzen flog weit an ihr vorbei und bohrte sich harmlos in die Wand. Er versuchte einen zweiten Bolzen in die Abschussvorrichtung zu bekommen, aber seine Hände zitterten. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte und wieder zu Dawn hoch sah, begegnete er ihrem Blick. Sie sah ihn direkt an, hob leicht eine Augenbraue und im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm die Waffe aus der Hand gerissen und schlitterte weit außer Reichweite über den Boden.

Jetzt wusste er was Star gewollte hatte: ihn warnen, dass Dawn nicht mehr zu sprechen war und das Dämonenkind die Kontrolle übernommen hatte. Idiot der er war, hatte er glatt vergessen warum Willow sie mit hergebracht hatte!

„Gar nicht gut", kommentierte er die neue Situation, bevor er von unsichtbarer Hand einen heftigen Schlag erhielt, der ihn zu Boden schickte und außer Gefecht setzte.

Dawn, oder das was sie im Moment war, stand unbeeindruckt oben und beobachtete amüsiert die Lage. Ihre kleinen Helfer würden das schon machen und sie konnte ein bisschen Spaß haben, wenn sie zusah wie einer nach dem anderen getötet wurde. Sie legte lässig die Arme auf die Balustrade und genoss ihren Logenplatz für das hübsche Schauspiel.

Angel hatte Buffy durch die Halle in Richtung eines Nebenraums gezogen. Ein kurzer Blick hinein bestätigte ihnen, dass sie hier richtig waren. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die Basiliskendämonen auf sich aufmerksam machen, damit die sich ihnen zuwandten.

„Hey, hierher ihr hässli… na jedenfalls ihr Dämonen", rief Buffy ihnen zu und drehte sich rasch zur Seite, als die beiden wie ein einziges Wesen zeitgleich die Köpfe drehten und sich nach ihnen umsahen. Angel zog Buffy mit sich durch die Tür vollends in das Zimmer. Er verband ihr rasch mit einem schwarzen Tuch die Augen und tat dann dasselbe bei sich. Er drückte ihre Hand und Buffy gab die Geste zurück. Sie verließen sich ganz aufeinander, das besondere Band zwischen ihnen und auf ihre übernatürlichen Sinne als die Basilisken durch die Tür auf sie zu stürmen.

Die beiden trennten sich und jeder nahm sich einen der Dämonen vor. Die Basilisken waren exzellente Kämpfer und es war verdammt schwierig für Buffy erstmal in ihren Rhythmus zu finden. Die ungewohnte Situation, nur zu hören aber nichts zu sehen wenn sie kämpfte, machte sie verwundbar, weswegen der Dämon zunächst die Oberhand hatte. Als Buffy ihre Sinne darauf eingestellt hatte gelang es ihr den Dämon mit einigen harten Schlägen ins Gesicht und vor die Brust zurück zu treiben. Sie drehte sich rasch und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie ein Bild des Raums. Eigentlich müsste sie doch bald in der richtigen Position stehen… Der kurze Gedanke machte sie einen Moment lang unaufmerksam, so dass der Dämon sie hart ins Gesicht schlagen konnte. Buffy fühlte wie Blut aus einer Platzwunde über ihr Gesicht lief als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Als sie sich hochzog spürte sie auf dem Boden wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie kämpfte sich hoch, ging in Abwehrstellung und machte noch einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten. Dann beschränkte sie ihre Aktivitäten darauf, den Basilisken abzuwehren.

Angel hatte seinerseits nicht minder Probleme mit seinem Gegner. Zusätzlich belastete ihn die Sorge um seine Freundin, die gar nicht hier sein sollte. Der Basilisk versetzte Angel Schläge und Tritte, bis auch er sich auf die Situation eingestellt hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Buffy wusste er die ganze Zeit genau an welcher Stelle er sich befand, wich geschickt aus und bewegte sich gleichzeitig in die Richtung, von der er wusste, dass es die Richtige war. Angel schlug den Basilisken mit ganzer Kraft und machte dann eine Art halber Drehung. Er konnte Buffys körperliche Nähe fühlen und spürte sie im nächsten Augenblick schon in seinem Rücken. Er tastet mit einer Hand nach hinten und spürte wie sie dasselbe tat. Er korrigierte seine Position und machte noch einen Schritt nach links damit sie direkt Rücken an Rücken standen.

„Jetzt", gab er ihr das Zeichen. Beide wirbelten herum und krallten sich mit ganzer Kraft in den staubigen Vorhangstoff zwischen ihnen. Der alte Fetzen hing bereits halb aus der Verankerung gerissen an Holzringen und mochte einst dazu gedient haben, den saalähnlichen Raum abzuteilen. Jetzt hängten die beiden sich mit aller Kraft daran und rissen ihn vollends herunter, als sie sich in einer Wolke aus staubigem Stoff zu Boden fallen ließen.

Die Basilisken verfielen in ein hochfrequentes Kreischen als sie sich einander gegenüber sahen. Dann verstummte das quälende Geräusch als sie erstarrten – getötet durch den Blick des jeweils anderen. Wären es nicht zwei der Dämonen gewesen wäre die ganze Sache ungleich komplizierter gewesen. Drusilla hatten ihnen ungewollt einen Vorteil verschafft.

Angel kämpfte sich aus den schweren Falten des Vorhangs. Er schob das schwarze Tuch vorsichtig von seinen Augen und löste es vollkommen als er die toten Dämonen bemerkte. Er sah sich nach Buffy um und bemerkte ein Zucken unter den Stoffbahnen. Alarmiert riss er den Vorhangstoff zur Seite nur um eine Buffy zu befreien, die vor unterdrücktem Lachen bebte.

„Mein Gott, hat das Spaß gemacht!", brachte sie keuchend hervor. Entweder stand sie unter Schock oder ihre Hormone spielten jetzt völlig verrückt, denn Spaß war wirklich das Letzte was er bei der ganzen Sache gehabt hatte! Er entwirrte sie beide aus ihrer staubigen Hülle und Buffy hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt.

Als sie von nebenan die Kampfgeräusche hörten rannten sie zurück in den Eingangsbereich, wo die anderen mit dem Glaberzu beschäftigt waren.

Die Gruppe hatte sich in Formation gebracht und stand nun dem Glaberzu gegenüber. Sie hatten gesehen wie er wendig von der Galerie nach unten gesprungen war und sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zu ihnen umgewandt hatte. Er fixierte sie mit einem Blick aus den amethystfarbenen Pupillen, die so gar nicht zu dem Monster zu passen schienen, und sprang dann auf die kleine Gruppe los. Es hatte die Flügel abgespreizt und ließ diese durch die Luft schneiden in dem Bewusstsein, dass schon ein kurzes Streifen genügen würde um die schwächlichen Menschen zu töten.

Gunn schwang seine Streitaxt und wich dem Monster geschickt aus, als er es auf sich zukommen sah. Sein Schlag verfehlte den Dämon, da dieser sich ungeheuer schnell bewegte. Gunn nutze seinen Schwung, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse um dem Dämon nicht zu lange den Rücken zu zuwenden. Er sah wie die anderen eilig auswichen und versuchten den Dimensionsdämon mit ihren Waffen zu erwischen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Erfolg. Na, das konnte ja noch heiter werden, dachte er bei sich in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

Giles hatte ein antikes Breitschwert aus seiner Waffensammlung ausgewählt mit dem beträchtlicher Schaden angerichtet werden konnte und von dem einige Bücher behaupteten, dass es gegen Glaberzue schon erfolgreich benutzt worden war. Als das Monster an ihm vorbeischlitterte holte er aus und traf den Leib des Dämons, womit er jedoch kaum die Haut ritzte. Es genügte allerdings um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Giles ließ sich fallen und entging so knapp den Klauen, die durch die Luft schlugen, wo gerade eben noch seine Brust gewesen war.

Die Ablenkung durch den Wächter nutzten Kennedy und Illyria um ihrerseits den Glaberzu zu attackieren. Auch ihre Bemühungen führten zu kaum mehr als ein paar unerheblichen Kratzern. Sie allerdings bekamen ein paar mehr davon ab, als die spitzen Dornen an den Flügelspitzen sie streiften. Nur ein paar Zentimeter mehr…

Die Gruppe wehrte den Dämon so gut es ging ab. Die einzige Chance bestand darin hinter das Biest zu kommen, seinen Schwanz zu erwischen und die Giftdrüse abzuschnüren. Doch bei der ungeheuren Wendigkeit des Glaberzus war dies ein beinahe aussichtsloses Unterfangen.

Willow hatte beim Grafen und Star gestanden, als sie Xanders Armbrustaktion mitbekommen hatte. Als sie sah wie er zu Boden stürzte wollte sie einen Abwehrzauber gegen Dawn wirken, doch der Graf hielt sie davon ab: der Zauber würde, wenn sie Pech hatten, nur unwillkürlich auf sie zurückgeworfen werden und das sollten sie wirklich nicht austesten.

Die Hexe bemerkte einen Augenblick bevor der Glaberzu nach vorne sprang was geschehen würde und rannte zu Xander hinüber um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen. Lorne und Star eilten zu ihr um ihr zu helfen. Gemeinsam zogen sie den bewusstlosen Xander in Richtung Eingangstür. Willow fühlte beruhigt seinen Puls schlagen. Dann schaute sie wieder zu dem Kampf, der in dem alten Haus tobte.

Sie sah Buffy und Angel aus dem Nebenzimmer gestürmt kommen. Buffy hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, schien aber ansonsten unverletzt zu sein. Sie schaute sich um und erfasste die Lage. Als sie nach oben zu Dawn sah, erstarrte sie, als sie deren böses Lächeln sah. Buffy war wie gelähmt. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und schaute sich nach Xander um.

Sie bemerkte ihn bei Willow und den anderen. Sie konnte nirgendwo die Armbrust entdecken und schaute sich suchend um.

Willow hatte ihren Blick bemerkt. Sie hatte verfolgt was passiert war und wohin die Waffe geschleudert worden war. Nun setzte sie doch ihre Hexenkraft ein und beförderte sie schnell in Buffys Richtung. Die fing die Waffe geschickt auf und hob sie an.

Sie kam nicht dazu den Abzug zu betätigen, denn schon wurde sie ihr wieder aus der Hand gerissen und sie selbst nach hinten geschleudert. Instinktiv versuchte Angel sie aufzufangen, doch er hatte die Wucht unterschätzt und sie knallten beide gegen eine Wand. Diese brach durch den Aufprall und beförderte die beiden samt Schutt noch ein Stück in einen angrenzenden Raum. Wäre nicht ihre übernatürliche Stärke gewesen hätten sie beide diesen Angriff purer bösartiger Kraft nicht überlebt. Allerdings waren sie damit vorerst außer Gefecht gesetzt worden.

Draußen hatte inzwischen Spike den steilen Abhang wieder hinter sich gebracht und war gerannt um zum Haus zurück zu kommen. Er hörte noch im Wald Krümel in Todesangst schreien und rannte weiter. Als er das Haus endlich erreichte musste er mit ansehen wie gerade Buffy und Angel durch die Wand krachten.

Spike wäre sofort zu ihr gerannt, doch er wusste, dass er erstmal hier gebraucht wurde. Er sah die Armbrust am Boden liegen, hob sie auf und kam genauso weit wie alle anderen, bevor sie ihm aus den Händen gerissen wurde.

Dawn hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und Wut loderte nun in ihren Augen, als sie sich in das Geländer krallte.

Diese winselnden, kleinen Menschen wagten es sich gegen sie zu stellen! Sie gab dem Glaberzu einen Befehl.

Der Dämon fuhr herum. Die ausholende Klaue traf Kennedy. Illyria, die an der Seite der jungen Jägerin kämpfte, wurde im letzten Moment von Gunn zur Seite gerissen, nicht ohne von den Klauen verletzt zu werden, die sich tief durch das Fleisch an Hals und Schulter schnitten. Gunn hatte weniger Glück. Er wurde von dem peitschenden Schwanz getroffen und gegen einen der Stützpfeiler geschleudert. Ein widerliches Knacken, dann sank er ohne Bewusstsein zu Boden.

Willow schrie auf, als sie zusah wie Kennedy, oder das was von ihr übrig geblieben war, leblos zu Boden stürzte. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Spike", rief sie ihm zu und ließ die Armbrust erneut in seine Hände schnellen. Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln was Willow vor hatte und machte was sie von ihm erwartete: er zielte erneut auf Dawn und diese wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. Die Waffe wurde wie jedes Mal zuvor von unsichtbarer Hand weg geschleudert und er kriegte einen Schlag versetzt, der ihn benommen taumeln ließ.

Diesen kurzen Moment nutzte Willow. Sie hatte einen der vergifteten Bolzen an sich genommen und ließ ihn jetzt hinter Dawn schweben und sich schließlich in ihre Schulter bohren. Einer ihrer ersten Tricks, den sie gelernt hatte – immerhin hatte sie damit ihren ersten Vampir auf magischem Weg ausgeschaltet.

Dawn wirbelte zu ihr herum, zog den Bolzen aus ihrer Schulter und warf mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen Willow einen Blick zu. Die hielt sich den Kopf und brach schreiend in die Knie als sie mit furchtbaren Visionen von allen denkbaren Schmerzen in verschiedensten Höllendimensionen gequält wurde, die Dawn/Dämonenkind ihr schickte.

Dann bemerkte Dawn/Dämonenkind wie seltsam sie sich zu fühlen begann. Heiße Wellen schossen durch ihren Körper und ihre Sinne trübten sich. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern, als sie verzweifelt versuchte sich am Geländer festzuhalten.

Ihr wurde klar was hier geschah: diese kriechende Insekten dort unten hatten ihr irgendein Mittel verpasst und der Wirt, das Mädchen, hatte das Wissen darum verzweifelt verborgen gehalten. Egal, sie würden sie unmöglich ewig aufhalten können, dachte Dawn/Dämonenkind noch als sie von heftigen Fieberschüben geschüttelt zu Boden stürzte.

Unten hatten die Freunde bemerkt was vor sich ging. Als der Glaberzu, der plötzlich nicht mehr die Kontrolle seiner Herrin spürte, verwirrt innehielt, erkannte Sandrine ihre Chance. Sie schnappte sich ein Stück reißfestes Nylonseil, lief los und sprang ab. Sie rutschte unter dem Monster hindurch und drehte sich dabei auf den Rücken. Sie nutzte ihre langjährige Ausbildung in den verschiedensten Kampfsporttechniken um hinter dem Dämon rasch auf die Füße zu springen.

Sie blendete völlig Giles' panisches Rufen aus, als sie geschickt das Seil um den Lanzettenschwanz des Glaberzus schlang und so fest zog wie sie konnte. Sandrine hängte sich mit aller Kraft an das Seil, bis sie endlich spürte wie das Gift des Dämons ihn zu lähmen begann. Er machte noch eine unsichere Drehung in ihre Richtung und brach dann zusammen.

Sandrine hörte noch die Warnrufe, aber es war zu spät. Der Dämon begrub sie halb unter sich, als er schwer zu Boden krachte. Sandrine spürte noch den sengenden Schmerz, als einer der spitzen Flügeldornen sie durchbohrte und dann nichts mehr.

8


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kapitel 15 „Opfer und Bilanzen"**_

Buffy kämpfte sich aus ihrer Benommenheit zurück ins Bewusstsein. Sie bemerkte, dass sie von oben bis unten mit Staub und Schutt bedeckt war und konnte nicht ganz einordnen wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie hatten gegen die Basilisken gekämpft und dann…

Dawn! Dawn hatte das getan. Sie war von dem Dämonenkind übernommen worden und hatte sie angegriffen!

Buffy rollte sich stöhnend zur Seite und bemerkte Angel. Sie rutschte panisch zu ihm, doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet, denn er lag nur ebenso benommen wie sie auf dem Boden und war nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden.

„Buffy! O Gott, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen… Du bist ja genauso durch eine Wand katapultiert worden, noch dazu nachdem ne Jägerin auf dich draufgeknallt ist."

„Da du schon wieder Witze machen kannst, geht's dir offensichtlich gut", meinte Angel, als er sich ächzend aufsetzte. Ihm tat zwar jeder Knochen weh, aber dank der erhalten gebliebenen einstigen Vampirstärke war das auch schon alles.  
„Die anderen?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich…" , fing Buffy an, bis sie die aufgeregten Stimmen aus der Haupthalle hörte.

„Los, komm", sagte sie und zog ihren Freund auf die Beine und hinter sich her in den Eingangsbereich. Entsetzt blieb Buffy stehen, als sie sah, was geschehen war.

Willow kniete weinend auf dem Boden; sie hielt einen Körper im Arm und wiegte ihn vorsichtig vor und zurück. Buffy erkannte nur anhand der Kleidung, dass das Kennedy sein musste. Xander hatte sich hinter Willow gekniet und versuchte sie festzuhalten und zu trösten, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Buffys Blick schweifte weiter über das Chaos der Zerstörung und blieb an Illyria hängen, die sich in einer ganz ähnlichen Pose befand wie Willow. Sie hatte Gunns Kopf auf ihren Schoss gezogen und schaute hilflos auf ihn runter. Gunn atmete, doch das Blut, das ihm aus Mund und Ohren lief, deutete darauf hin, dass er schwere Verletzungen haben musste.

Gunn blickte zu Illyria auf und der fragende Blick sagte ihr was er wollte. Aber sie konnte nicht. Wenn sie nicht selbst verletzt gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihm den Gefallen getan und ihm seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt, aber sie war einfach zu geschwächt durch den Blutverlust.

Ihre Hände strichen ein wenig hilflos über seinen Kopf und sie bemerkte ein merkwürdiges Drängen in sich aufsteigen. Weinen? Aber das war doch unmöglich! So etwas durfte es nicht geben. Sie war nicht der gefühlsduselige Mensch, dessen Körper sie übernommen hatte. _Sie_ hätte mit Sicherheit geheult, aber doch nicht Illyria! Sie riss sich zusammen und versuchte einfach nur für Gunn da zu sein ohne diese ungebetenen Emotionen zuzulassen.

Buffy riss sich vom Anblick der Dämonin los und sah ihren Wächter verzweifelt am Körper des betäubten Glaberzus ziehen. Buffy ließ Angels Hand los und eilte zu Giles, als sie erkannte was er da tat. Sie blieb neben ihm stehen, fing einen verzweifelten Blick von ihm auf und sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. Buffy schob Giles einfach beiseite und drückte nun ihrerseits an dem Körper des Dämons. Es gelang ihr den Glaberzu ein Stückchen anzuheben und Angel, der Buffy gefolgt war, zog Sandrines Körper hervor. Augenblicklich schoss Blut aus der Wunde, als der Flügeldorn herausgezogen wurde.

Giles ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und strich über ihr blasses Gesicht. Dann bemerkte er, dass Sandrine atmete. Schwach zwar, aber wahrnehmbar. Giles drückte auf die Wunde im Bauch seiner Schülerin.

„Sie lebt! Buffy, sie lebt noch. Wir… wir müssen… müssen sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Sie blutet… sie muss… sofort… Buffy, bitte…", bat ein aufgelöster Giles – Buffy konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal so erlebt hatte.

Buffy sah Angel an. Der nickte, zog ein Handy aus seiner Tasche und überließ es ihr sich um Giles zu kümmern. Buffy legte einen Arm um die Schultern ihres Wächters und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Angel ging nach draußen, um telefonieren zu können. Als er am Grafen vorbeikam, hielt der ihn auf und sagte leise etwas zu ihm. Angel deutete auf Lorne und der Graf nickte. Er ging hinüber zu dem grünhäutigen Anagogic-Dämonen.

„Jemand muss den Verbannungszauber sprechen. Ich kann das nicht, also könntest du das vielleicht tun? Eigentlich wollten Willow und Mr. Giles den Zauber durchführen, aber die Umstände…"

„Schon gut. Ich mach' das. Ich hab einige Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet, müssen Sie wissen. Die Furien gehören zum Beispiel zu meinen engsten Freundinnen. Die haben meinen Laden, das Caritas, mit einem Schutzzauber belegt – genutzt hat's nicht viel, der Klub wurde trotzdem immer wieder verwüstet… und später haben sie auch Angels Hotel damit belegt…. na, und dann war da noch der Zauber, den wir durchgeführt haben, als wir Angel seine Seele wiedergeben wollten - das war vielleicht ein Durcheinander. Und dann…", Lorne redete ohne Punkt und Komma auf den Grafen von St. Germain ein, als er mit ihm die Treppe zur Galerie hinaufstieg, wo die bewusstlose Dawn lag und in Fieberkrämpfen zuckte.

Der Graf holte die entschlüsselten DeVeer-Daemonices aus seiner Tasche und legte sie in Lornes Hände. Lorne nahm die Pergamente an sich und begann laut zu lesen. Er leierte eine ganze Litanei in altertümlichen Sprachen herunter und war dankbar für die komplizierte Sprache seiner Heimat, die ihn diese Aufgabe mit Leichtigkeit bewerkstelligen ließ.

Währenddessen war der Graf wieder hinunter gegangen um Giles zu holen. Sie brauchten einen Wächter, damit das Ritual erfolgreich sein konnte. Lorne zitierte noch immer die Texte, als der Graf Giles erreichte. Er berührte dessen Schulter. Giles reagierte gar nicht. Buffy war es schließlich, die seine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen konnte.

„Giles, jetzt hören Sie… Sie müssen gehen. Sie müssen helfen das Dämonenkind wieder zu verbannen, sonst war das alles hier umsonst."

„Nein, ich kann sie doch nicht allein lassen… sie ist doch…"

„Giles!", Buffy schüttelte ihn kurzerhand.

Ihr Befehlston drang zu ihm durch. Er erhob sich und ließ Sandrine widerwillig los.

„Kümmere dich um sie", bat er mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Frauen, die ihm das Meiste im Leben bedeuteten, und stand auf.

„Mach' ich. Aber jetzt gehen Sie, Giles. Und schicken Sie dieses verdammte Monster, das all das hier angerichtet hat, in die tiefste Hölle."

Giles drehte sich, noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen, um.

‚…und bringen Sie mir meine Schwester wieder, bittebittebitte', flehte Buffy in ihrem Inneren und betete zu allen Göttern, die vielleicht zuhörten, dass sie Dawn nicht auch noch verlor.

Buffy schaute runter auf die hübsche Frau, der das Herz ihres Wächters zu gehören schien. Sie strich ihr eine rotblonde Locke aus dem erschreckend blassen Gesicht und presste weiter eine Hand auf die klaffende Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Sie mochte sich nicht in der Halle umsehen – sie hörte Willows Schluchzen, Gunns keuchendes Atmen und von Dawn kam fiebriges Stöhnen. Am liebsten hätte Buffy sich die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst und selbst geweint, aber das durfte sie nicht. Sie spürte wie Angel sich neben sie kniete, als er von draußen zurückkam. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und meinte dann leise zu ihr, dass die Sanitäter hierher unterwegs waren. Buffy ließ sich gegen ihn sinken und von seiner Gegenwart trösten.

Auf der Galerie hatten sich inzwischen Giles und der Graf zu Lorne gestellt. Giles hatte mit stockender Stimme seinen Part des Verbannungsspruches gelesen. Als das Blut von Wächter, Dämon und Hüter auf Dawn tropfte wurde diese von gleißendem Licht eingehüllt. Als es verloschen war, war das Dämonenkind verschwunden. Dawn lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem hölzernen Untergrund und atmete zwar gleichmäßig, aber es gelang ihnen nicht sie aufzuwecken.

Spike hatte seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt. Sein erster Impuls, zu Buffy zu laufen um zu sehen ob es ihr gut ging, wurde im Keim erstickt, als er sie bei der Wächterschülerin knien sah; Angel neben sich, der sie beschützte und tröstet.

Ihm fiel Dru ein und er schaute sich um. Oben auf der Galerie sah ein Bündel liegen. Er rappelte sich auf und stieg die Freitreppe rauf. Er ging hinüber und sah, dass es tatsächlich Drusilla war. Sie hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und wimmerte. In ihren Augen lag nur noch Wahnsinn. Kein Funke des Erkennens als Spike sie in die Arme zog, keine Spur der Drusilla von einst. Spike war klar, dass diese Aktion sie völlig vernichtet hatte. Seine Dru war verschwunden, nur ihre leere Hülle war übrig geblieben. Spike wusste was er zu tun hatte.

Er hatte noch immer das Stück abgebrochenen Astes bei sich, das er aus seiner Seite gezogen hatte. Er zog es aus seinem Hosenbund und sah, dass es mit seinem Blut getränkt war. Er packte den improvisierten Pflock fester und schluckte ein paar Mal, bevor er ihn über Drusillas Herz setzte.

Spike kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte ein bisschen fester zu. Nur ein kleines bisschen mehr und von Dru würde nichts als Staub übrig sein. Aber wie sollte er… konnte er das tun? Spike kannte die Antwort: er hatte Drusilla geliebt und deswegen verdiente sie es von ihm aus diesem Zustand erlöst zu werden.

Spikes blaue Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. Wie gut, dass die anderen ihn nicht sehen konnten.

„Es tut mir leid, Geliebte", murmelte er zum Abschied und stieß den Pflock durch Drusillas Herz. Sie wurde unter seinen Händen zu Staub und der Pflock fiel zu Boden.

Spike spürte wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Für einen Moment dachte er es sei Buffy. Er schaute auf und sah Willows empathische Freundin hinter sich stehen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", fuhr er sie an. Er brauchte keinen Trost, schon gar nicht von dieser unschuldigen Kleinen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er das laut gesagt hatte.

„Doch brauchst du. Du bist von Schmerz umgeben." Star ließ sich nicht so einfach von dem blond gebleichten Vampir abwimmeln. So was gehörte zu ihrem Job und außerdem brauchte er jemanden. Auch wenn er ihr ein bisschen Angst machte.

Spike biss die Zähne aufeinander um nicht sein Vampirgesicht zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen. Vielleicht sollte er's doch tun. Vielleicht würde sie sich erschrecken und ihn dann in Ruhe lassen.

Aber Star blieb einfach stehen. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter und er spürte die Wärme. Vielleicht konnte sie es ja doch verstehen? Es interessierte ihn auf einmal nicht mal mehr ob sie ihn weinen sah, wenn sie einfach nur dablieb.

Lorne hatte indessen die Galerie verlassen und war rüber zu dem Glaberzu-Dämon gegangen. Stirnrunzelnd ließ er die roten Augen über den dämonischen Fleischberg schweifen. Was sollte nun mit dem Biest passieren - außer es selbstverständlich quälen, verstümmeln und töten, für das was es seinen Freunden angetan hatte? Ihm war klar, dass sie das Biest irgendwie loswerden mussten, bevor die Hilfe eintraf – was nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Fragte sich nur, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollten?

Lorne fiel ein Auflösungszauber ein, den er mal zusammen mit Wesley gefunden hatte. Nur, war der ein bisschen stark. Schließlich wollte er nicht das ganze Haus auflösen, samt aller die sich dummerweise vielleicht noch darin befanden, sondern nur diesen Haufen Dämon.

Vielleicht ein Portal? Ja, das war keine schlechte Idee.

Lorne schaute intensiv zu Illyria rüber. Immerhin hatte die noch alle Erinnerung von Fred und diese war ja praktisch so was wie eine Expertin für andere Dimensionen und die Portale dorthin gewesen. Illyria erwiderte den Blick, ließ Gunn zu Boden gleiten und ging zu Lorne rüber. Er erklärte kurz seine Überlegungen und Illyria musste sich nicht anstrengen, um sich zu erinnern wie Winifred Burkle das Problem gelöst hätte.

Lorne hob Giles' Breitschwert auf und stieß es erbarmungslos in den Kopf des Dämons, der einen widerlichen schrillen Laut von sich gab. Lorne schlug mit aller Kraft immer wieder auf den Dämon ein, bis dieser nicht mehr zuckte. Dann ließ er das Schwert mit dem amethystfarbenen Blut einfach fallen, drehte sich um und ging.

Illyria öffnete ein Portal direkt über den Überresten des Glaberzus und dieser wurde in einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung hineingezogen, bevor es sich ebenso schnell wieder schloss.

Kurz darauf trafen die Ambulanzen ein, die Angel mit seinem Anruf herbeigerufen hatte. Lorne und Illyria hatten das Haus bereits verlassen. Sie würden sich im Büro um ihre Verwundungen kümmern und später per Telefon mit den anderen in Kontakt bleiben um zu hören was vor sich ging. Schließlich war es schon schwierig genug zu erklären was einer ganzen Gruppe von Leuten derartige Verletzungen zu fügen konnte ohne dass noch zwei offensichtlich nichtmenschliche Wesen dabei eine Rolle spielten.

6


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kapitel 16 „Abwarten, Teetrinken und Gespräche"**_

Die Freunde saßen auf den unbequemen Stühlen in der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses. Sie konnten nur dasitzen und abwarten. Buffys Platzwunde war nebenbei versorgt worden, auch wenn's unnötig war und im Schnelltempo heilen würde. Sie waren schon komisch genug angesehen worden - eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten, die aussahen als seien sie unter eine Horde wilder Tiere gefallen.

Angel saß neben Buffy und hatte sie einfach tröstend in die Arme genommen, denn Dawn war noch immer nicht wieder aufgewacht.

Giles war völlig aufgelöst wegen Sandrine. Vor allem da die Ärzte ihm den Zugang zu ihr verwehrten.

Willows Augen waren vom Weinen verquollen als sie sich an Xander klammerte. Niemand hatte Kennedy mehr helfen können und Willow musste einmal mehr mit dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen klarkommen. Aber dieses Mal ließ sie ihre Freunde an sich heran und suchte Trost bei ihnen.

Auch Gunn hatten die Ärzte nicht mehr helfen können, seine Verletzungen waren zu schwer gewesen. Angel dankte stumm allen Göttern, dass er Connor aus der ganzen Geschichte raus gehalten hatte. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sein Team schon wieder ein Mitglied verloren hatte.

Und jetzt warteten sie.

Warteten darauf, was aus Sandrine werden würde, um die die Ärzte sich noch immer kümmerten und darauf zu erfahren was mit Dawn los war – warum sie einfach nicht aufwachte.

Buffy seufzte. Sie stand auf und tigerte ungeduldig hinüber zur Tür des Zimmers in dem sich um Dawn gekümmert wurde. Sie schaute durch die Scheibe auf ihre Schwester. Die lag ruhig und gleichmäßig atmend in dem Krankenhausbett. Aber sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Was auch immer sie gefangen hielt, es schien jedenfalls nicht auf medizinischem Wege kurierbar zu sein, wenn Buffy die ratlosen Gesichter der Ärzte und Schwestern richtig interpretierte.

Buffy schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ endlich das Weinen zu, das sie die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte. Wie sollte sie nur weitermachen, wenn Dawnie nicht mehr aufwachte?

Stunden später saßen sie noch immer herum.

Dawn lag in einem Koma, das sich die Ärzte nicht erklären konnten. Und für Sandrine sah es nicht viel besser aus. Der Dämon hatte mit seinem Gewicht, das auf sie gefallen war, viel Schaden angerichtet. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie wieder aufwachen, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Das hatte man Buffy und den anderen mitgeteilt und dass ‚es ihnen leid tat'. Floskeln! Phrasen! Für die Buffy sie am liebsten geschlagen hätte.

Sie hatte inzwischen ihren Dad angerufen. Der hatte ein Recht zu erfahren was mit seiner kleinen Tochter los war. Buffy versuchte schon die ganze Zeit irgendeine Erklärung für ihn zu finden. Was sollte sie ihm bloß sagen? Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung von dem was seine Töchter in ihrem alltäglichen Leben so trieben. Buffy hatte es ihm absichtlich verschwiegen. Sie lebten ja nicht bei ihm und damit war es kein Problem gewesen die ganze Geschichte vor ihm geheim zu halten. Immerhin hatte sie erlebt wie schwer Joyce sich damit getan hatte, als sie von Buffys Bestimmung erfahren hatte. ‚Schwer' war kaum der richtige Ausdruck, immerhin hatte sie ihre Tochter förmlich aus dem Haus geworfen.

Und was sollte sie nur Giles sagen um ihn zu trösten? Der war völlig am Boden zerstört und sie hatte gesehen, wie etwas in ihm zerbrochen war. Nicht schon wieder, hatte sie hysterisch gedacht. Nicht schon wieder!

Buffy schloss die Augen und massierte ihre Schläfen. Angels Hände legten sich über ihre und sie überließ es ihm den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf ein wenig zu lindern.

Sie dachte darüber nach was eigentlich aus Star und Spike geworden sein mochte, um sich abzulenken. Die beiden waren doch noch bei ihnen gewesen, als sie ins Krankenhaus gekommen waren. Jetzt waren beide schon seit einer ganzen Weile verschwunden.

Spike hatte sich einen kleinen, etwas abseits gelegenen Warteraum gesucht. Hier gab es zum einen keine Fenster und damit war er sicher, wenn erst die Sonne aufgegangen war. Zum anderen brauchte er einfach Abstand. Nur Willows kleine Freundin hatte ihn begleitet. Sie saß ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Zimmers.

Star hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und die Beine auf den unbequemen Plastikschalensitz hochgezogen. Sie hatte ihr Kinn auf die Knie gestützt als sie ihn anschaute. Sie hatten schon die ganze Zeit geredet. Spike konnte nicht fassen, dass er sein ganzes Leben vor ihr ausgebreitet hatte – und nicht nur sein gelebtes sondern auch sein emotionales.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du weiter vor dem Leben davonlaufen… oh, entschuldige, vor dem untoten Dasein", fragte Star gerade.

„Mach dich nur lustig", meinte er, als er sah wie die schiefergrauen Augen vor Humor aufblitzten.

„Entschuldige", meinte Star und ließ die Füße wieder auf den Boden fallen. Sie stützte die Ellbogen auf die Schenkel und legte ihr Kinn auf die verschränkten Hände.

„Aber weißt du, du bist schon komisch. Ich meine, du wirst quasi ewig leben, du hast eine Seele und könntest praktisch alles tun. Aber du trauerst nur dem hinterher was du nicht haben kannst. Was willst du eigentlich, Spike? Das hast du immer noch nicht gesagt. Warum diese Wut, dieser Hass, auf das Leben und die Menschen? Auf Angel, Buffy, Drusilla und sogar auf mich?"

„Ich bin nicht wütend!" Spike war aufgesprungen und ließ sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Quod erat demonstrandum – was zu beweisen war - dachte er sarkastisch.

„Ja, okay, vielleicht. Aber nicht auf dich. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du die Erste bist, die sich dafür interessiert wie ich mich fühle?" Als Star ihn nur unergründlich anschaute, stand er wieder auf und lief unruhig hin und her, als er weiter redete.

„Du willst wissen warum ich wütend auf Dru bin? Weil das alles gar nicht erst passiert wäre, wenn sie mich nicht in die Wüste geschickt hätte. Dann könnten wir jetzt immer noch in Brasilien rumhängen, ein paar heiße Sambatänzerinnen aussaugen und glücklich und zufrieden leben. Ja, okay, wir wären böse, aber hey, nobody's perfect. Und Buffy? Nein, ich hasse sie nicht. Wenn sie mit ihrem Grübel-Kerl glücklich ist, bitte, dann hat sie's nicht besser verdient. Aber sie hat mich nur ausgenutzt. Ich war grade gut genug um sie nach ihrem glorreichen Tod wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen. Und Angel? Hör mir bloß auf mit dem! Ich meine, der wütet hundertfünfzig Jahre unter der Menschheit. Und was passiert? Diese verblödeten Zigeuner geben ihm eine Seele. Er kriegt die perfekte Frau, die der Idiot verlässt. Eine eigene Firma. Freunde. Sogar einen Sohn. Dann die ganzen Autos und die Frauen, die ihm zu Füßen liegen auch wenn er sie kaum anguckt. Dann kriegt er auch noch Buffy zurück und oh, dieses blöde shanshu – auch wenn er drauf verzichtet hat, was nur beweist wie blöd der Kerl eigentlich ist…"

Spike hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er beinahe überhört hätte was Star zu ihm sagte.

„Du bist eifersüchtig und verletzt und du benimmst dich kindisch."

„Ich bin und tue _was_?"

„Eifersüchtig, verletzt, kindisch – soll ich's dir buchstabieren", meinte Star gnadenlos. Sie hatte so was schon zu oft gehört und wusste wie sie am besten dagegen ankam.

Was allerdings nicht zum normalen Prozedere gehörte, war, dass Spike sein Vampirgesicht aufsetzte und urplötzlich dicht vor ihr stand und sie bedrohlich anknurrte.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ach, komm schon, du beweist doch grade, dass ich recht habe."

Spike würde ihr nichts antun, das wusste sie. Er war verletzt, aber er war nicht böse. Spike verwandelte sich zurück. Er ging zurück zu seinem Stuhl, ließ sich hinein fallen und rutschte in eine halbwegs bequeme Position. Er sah beleidigt aus, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der dunkelhaarigen Frau zuwandte.

„Und jetzt sag' mir was du eigentlich willst", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, sag du's mir. Du bist doch die Expertin."

„Dann werd' ich dir mal sagen, wie ich die Sache sehe." Star begann an den Fingern die Fakten aufzuzählen. „_Du _glaubst, du standest immer in Angelus' Schatten. Dru, die du liebtest wollte dich nicht mehr. Du hast Buffy geliebt, aber sie hat die Gefühle nicht erwidert. Du hast deine Seele wiedererkämpft und es hat nichts geändert. Du hast die Welt gerettet, bist gestorben, wurdest zum Geist und wieder zum Vampir. Du hast von der Prophezeiung erfahren und…"

„Die ist doch Quatsch", unterbrach Spike sie. „Ich hab' die Welt gerettet, mehr als einmal möchte ich betonen, aber ich bin immer noch ein Vampir. Also hör bloß auf mit dem Unsinn von wegen Prophezeiung. Der Kerl dort draußen hat hundert Jahre damit zugebracht sich selbst zu bemitleiden, zu grübeln und sich zu quälen und hat trotzdem gewonnen. Ist das vielleicht fair?"

„Oh, komm schon, Spike, als ob das Leben fair wäre. Angel hat bekommen, was für ihn vorgesehen war und wenn du nicht an die Prophezeiung glaubst, warum bist du dann immer noch hier und setzt dich für das Gute ein? Ich sag's dir: tief in deinem Inneren glaubst du doch daran. Und ich sag' dir noch was: du bist Angel ähnlicher als du vielleicht glaubst."

„Was?! Das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft!"

„Oh doch. Und wenn du mal ehrlich zu dir selbst wärst, dann würdest du auch nicht so reagieren. Denk' mal drüber nach und auch darüber wie's in Zukunft weitergehen soll. Wenn du reden willst, weißt du ja wo du mich findest", meinte Star noch zu ihm. Dann stand sie auf, streckte die verspannten Muskeln und ging hinaus. Damit sollte sie dem wasserstoffblonden Vampir erstmal genug zum Nachdenken gegeben haben.

Star ging durch den Flur des Krankenhauses zurück zu den anderen. Die hatten sie vermutlich schon vermisst nachdem sie so sang- und klanglos verschwunden war. Außerdem sollte sie für sie da sein. So viel Schmerz auf einmal war nicht einfach zu ertragen – für niemanden. Nur gut, dass die Freunde einander hatten. Anders als Spike hatten sie immer jemanden, der für sie da war.

Buffy hatte immer noch ein Dröhnen im Kopf als ihr Dad ins Krankenhaus gestürmt kam. Hank Summers hatte alles stehen und liegen gelassen und war von seiner Konferenz direkt zurück nach L.A. geflogen und zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Er war nie der perfekte Vater gewesen, das wusste er nur zu gut - aber der Vorfall veränderte auf einen Schlag alles.

Als Buffy ihn sah warf sie sich in seine Arme. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen gegen die Tränen, die schon wieder in ihre Augen drängten. Hank presste sie an sich, froh, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Obwohl ‚nichts' wohl nicht ganz richtig war, schließlich hatte irgendwer ihren Kopf verbunden.

„Buffy, geht's dir gut? Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Dawn? Wo ist sie? Wie geht's ihr?"

„Dad", Buffy klang erleichtert und gequält zugleich. „Daddy." Sie klammerte sich an ihn wie ein kleines Mädchen, das glaubte alles müsse schon deswegen wieder gut sein, weil er jetzt da war.

„Buffy, rede mit mir!"

Sie wischte die Tränen weg, ließ ihn los und begann dann ihre Geschichte, die sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte: irgendwas von einem Unfall, der passiert war, dass sie versucht hatten Dawn zu helfen und dabei selbst verletzt worden waren. Buffy redete zusammenhanglos und wahrscheinlich für ihren Vater wenig aufschlussreich. Aber der war ohnehin in größter Sorge um seine ‚kleinen Mädchen', weswegen er akzeptierte was immer sie sagte.

Buffy brachte ihn schließlich zu Dawn ins Zimmer. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, äußerlich völlig unversehrt. Mit sogar ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht, schien sie einfach nur tief und fest zu schlafen. Hank blieb bei seiner jüngsten Tochter und Buffy ließ ihn mit Dawn allein. Sie wollte sich keine Fragen anhören, auf die sie keine Antworten hatte. Sie sah noch wie ihr Vater nach den Ärzten klingelte, damit die ihm erklärten was mit Dawn los war.

Buffy setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Angel drückte ihr einen Becher miserablen Automaten-Tee in die Hand. Aber immerhin war das Zeug heiß, wofür sie dankbar war.

„Wie geht… ich meine, wo ist Giles?", fragte sie. Die Frage wie's ihm ging, erübrigte sich wohl von selbst.

„Er hat die Schwestern endlich dazu gebracht, dass sie ihn zu Sandrine gelassen haben."

„Mein Gott, Angel, warum? Warum musste das alles passieren? Wir haben schon die ganze Welt gerettet, wie kann da ein einziger Dämon so was anrichten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand kann das beantworten, denke ich…" Angel wurde unterbrochen, als seine Freundin angesprochen wurde.

„Miss Summers?"

Buffy drehte sich zu Dr. Kershaw um. Die Ärztin kam auf sie zu, eine Akte in der Hand. Buffy stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber. Angel hatte drauf bestanden, dass sie sich wenigstens durchchecken ließ nach ihrer ungebremsten Kollision mit einer Ziegelwand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung", fragte sie ohne Umschweife, obwohl sie das auch so wusste. Aber wenn Daddy in spe sich besser fühlte, dann tat sie ihm eben den Gefallen und da ihre Ärztin ohnehin gerade Dienst hatte, war sie einfach kurz hingegangen.

„Ja. Ihrem Baby geht es gut und Ihnen auch. Auch wenn ich zu gerne wüsste was mit ihnen allen eigentlich wirklich passiert ist. Aber das werden Sie mir nicht sagen, stimmt's?"

Buffy konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Das erste seit heute, nein, gestern Abend.

„Sie würden es nicht glauben und Sie wollen es auch gar nicht wissen, glauben Sie mir."

„Na gut. Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen." Buffy mochte die Ärztin. Sie schien irgendwie nicht ganz ahnungslos von all dem Übernatürlichen, das so auf der Welt vor sich ging, zu sein. Aber sie redete nicht offen darüber.

Die ältere Frau ging an ihr vorbei. Buffy drehte sich kurz um und schaute in die Richtung, in die sie davonging. Sie bemerkte ihren Dad, der aus Dawns Zimmer getreten war und sie jetzt anstarrte. Verwirrt und wütend. Oh ja, eindeutig wütend. Das Lächeln gefror.

‚Es reicht noch nicht, was? Habt ihr mir heute nicht schon genug zugemutet? Genug, verdammt noch mal!', klagte Buffy die Mächte der Ewigkeit an.

Hank packte seine Tochter wortlos am Arm und zog sie wie ein Schulmädchen mit sich. In einem leeren Zimmer schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen, ließ Buffy los und tat dann etwas, dass er noch niemals zuvor getan hatte: er schrie seine geliebte Tochter an.

„Was geht hier vor? Verdammt, Buffy, sag mir endlich was los ist! Du bist schwanger? Und was meinte diese Ärztin damit ‚was wirklich passiert ist'?"

Buffy zuckte zusammen. Ihr Vater hatte sie noch niemals angeschrien, auch wenn er so manches Mal allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte.

„Dad", meinte sie müde. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt…"

„Und wann ist der? Wenn meine andere Tochter auch noch im Koma liegt? Oder am ersten Geburtstag meines Enkelkindes?", fuhr er sie an.

Buffy wusste, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste. Sie lebte jetzt in L.A. und sie würden sich öfter sehen. Er würde zwangsläufig mit in ihr Leben hineingezogen werden.

„Dad, bitte, glaub mir, ich werd' dir das alles erklären. Aber es ist kompliziert und du musst ein paar Leute kennen lernen und mit ihnen reden. Aber nicht jetzt und hier. Ich… wir treffen uns morgen, in Ordnung? Ich geb' dir hier eine Adresse. Komm dahin und ich verspreche dir, alles zu erklären."

Ein Blick ins erschöpfte Gesicht seiner Tochter ließ die Wut von Hank Summers verrauchen. Er würde ihr die Gnadenfrist gewähren. Er nahm die Karte, die Buffy ihm in die Hand drückte, und ließ sie gehen.

Draußen lehnte Buffy sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Spike, der ein längst überfälliges Gespräch verlangte, und sie würde endgültig überschnappen. Aber Spike ließ sich zum Glück – seinem oder ihrem, das vermochte sie nicht so genau zu sagen – nicht blicken.

Buffy ging zurück zum Aufenthaltsraum. Angel sollte sie nach Hause bringen. Buffy verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und bat sie noch morgen bei dem Treffen mit ihrem Vater dabei zu sein. Dann suchte sie Giles um ihn um das Gleiche zu bitten.

Ein abschließender Besuch bei Dawn mit dem Versprechen sie morgen wieder zu besuchen, dann fuhren sie nach Hause. Buffy hoffte auf wenigstens ein paar ungestörte Stunden Ruhe. An Schlaf wagte sie gar nicht zu denken, wahrscheinlich würde Dawn sie die ganze Zeit verfolgen. Und Kennedy. Und Sandrine. Und Gunn. Und vielleicht sogar Drusilla.

Allerdings hatte ihr Kopf kaum das Kissen berührt, da schlief Buffy Anne Summers tatsächlich ein. Die Anstrengungen, die Gefühlsbäder und die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage forderten ihren Tribut und ließen sie zum ersten Mal seit einigen Wochen tief und traumlos schlafen.

8


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kapitel 17 „Wahrheiten"**_

Hank saß zusammengesunken auf dem hellgrauen Designersofa in Angels Büro. Er hatte die Handballen schon fast schmerzhaft auf die Augen gepresst und versuchte gerade irgendwie zu verarbeiten, was seine Tochter und ihre Freunde ihm erzählt hatten. Aber sein Verstand weigerte sich die offensichtlichen Tatsachen anzuerkennen.

Sein Mädchen war eine Vampir-Jägerin? Es gab Vampire und Dämonen und Hexen und wer weiß was sonst noch für grauenhafte Dinge? Und sie hatte Tag für Tag damit zu tun? Bekämpfte das Böse? Und ihre ‚Freunde' halfen ihr dabei?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm die Hände von den Augen und schaute auf. Alleine schon der Umstand, dass sie sich _hier_ trafen, bei der größten Anwaltskanzlei L.A.s war eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit. Was hatte Buffy mit diesen Leuten zu schaffen?

„Und ihr erwartet von mir, dass ich das glaube? Also das ist… Quatsch. Entschuldigt, aber mir fällt kein anderer Ausdruck ein. Buffy, du hast mir die Wahrheit versprochen und keine Horrorgeschichten."

„Glaub's ruhig, Dad. Diese ‚Horrorgeschichten' sind mein Alltag und das schon seit ich fünfzehn war. Alle hier können dir das bestätigen."

„Und ihr unterstützt diesen Unsinn auch noch? Nennt mir einen Grund warum ich das alles glauben sollte?"

„Ich geb Ihnen zwei, oder warten Sie, drei Beweise", meinte Angel zu ihm und rief dann Harmony, Lorne und Illyria ins Büro. Eigentlich wollte er das nicht tun, aber hatte schon geahnt, dass Buffys Vater sich schwer tun würde die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Nun, dann würde er ihr eben ins Auge sehen müssen – buchstäblich.

Hank keuchte auf und sprang beinahe vom Sofa als die beiden nichtmenschlichen Wesen ins Zimmer kamen, gefolgt von einer ganz normal aussehenden, wenngleich ziemlich gelangweilt wirkenden, Blondine.

Angel übernahm die Vorstellung seiner Freunde und Mitarbeiter. Hank geriet in dieser ungewohnten Situation ins Schleudern. Was wurde von ihm erwartet? Sollte er diesen… Wesen die Hand schütteln?

Lorne, ganz Entertainer und Menschenfreund, löste das Problem auf seine Art. Er ging zu ihm und schüttelte mit strahlendem Lächeln im grünen Antlitz die Hand und meinte: „Willkommen in unserer großen, schönen Firma und Familie – der Pfuhl des Bösen mit dem Herz aus Gold. Sie sind also der Vater von unserer kleinen Jägerin, wie? Oh ja, ich seh' schon: ganz die Tochter, schaut euch nur die Augen und das Kinn an." Dabei betrachtete er abschätzend erst Hank und dann Buffy und nickte dann zufrieden, als er seine Aussage bestätigt sah. Dann drehte er sich zum Schreibtisch um.

„Engelchen, ich spiele ja hier gerne das Anschauungsobjekt für das kleine Dämonen-Einmaleins. Aber ich hab' noch ein wichtiges Treffen mit einem Serien-Produzenten. Die wollen einen Vanith-Dämon groß raus bringen. Einen Vanith! Wie stellen die sich das vor? Die Kerle sind die meiste Zeit unsichtbar, ich bitte dich! Ähm… wo war ich? Ach so, ja, kann ich vielleicht gehen?" Er schaute mit typischem Lorne-Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde. Als Angel nickte schlenderte er schwungvoll aus dem Büro – Lornes Art die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten hieß nun mal Arbeit.

Hank starrte mit großen Augen hinterher. Buffy ging zu ihm rüber und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Dad, alles in Ordnung?"

Hank deutete mit der rechten Hand vage in die Richtung, in die Lorne verschwunden war, und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein.

„Hatte er gerade ein Hemd mit Kirschmuster und ein orangefarbenes Jackett an?"

„Ja, so ist er. Und da nennt man meinen Kleidungsstil extravagant", bemerkte Xander.

Hank hatte sich wieder gefangen und musterte erst neugierig Illyria und dann verwirrt Harmony. Also gut, es gab' also Dämonen und die kleine Rosenberg war eine Hexe, aber was sollte das denn jetzt? Was das nicht eine von Buffy ehemaligen Mitschülerinnen?

Buffy war dem Blick gefolgt. „Sie ist n Vampir", erklärte sie kurz. „Harmony?"

Harmony hatte mal wieder nicht auf Anhieb mitgekriegt um was es ging und schaute fragend auf Buffy.

„Oh, ich soll mich verwandeln, richtig? Na, dann passen Sie mal auf, Buffys Dad", erklärte Harmony in ihrer immer etwas dümmlichen Art und ließ dann ihr Vampir-Ich zum Vorschein kommen. Sie strahlte über ihr Dämonengesicht und blickte anerkennungsheischend in die Runde, bevor sie sich zurückverwandelte und wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz ging. Auch Illyria verschwand wortlos.

„Und was ist mit Dawn passiert? Das hatte doch auch was mit diesen ganzen Dingen zu tun, oder?"

Sie gaben Hank eine Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse. Ihm wurde bestürzt klar, dass ihr im Krankenhaus wohl niemand würde helfen können. Das war vermutlich nur auf andere, übernatürliche, Weise möglich.

„Wir bringen sie zurück, Dad. Das verspreche ich dir. Und Sandrine werden wir auch irgendwie helfen, die werden keinesfalls gewinnen", erklärte Buffy kategorisch. Das galt ebenso Giles. Der war viel zu ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Es wurde Zeit ihn aufzurütteln. Wenn er aufgab und nicht mehr bereit war zu kämpfen, dann war alles umsonst gewesen.

Sie fing seinen Blick ein und hielt ihn fest. Giles' Augen weiteten sich ein Stückchen hinter den Brillengläsern als sein Schützling ihn unerbittlich anstarrte. Er verstand. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsfunke entzündete sich in seinem Herzen. Ja, das würden sie nicht wahr? Irgendwie. Giles nickte. Nur eine ganz kleine Kopfbewegung, aber sie brachte für ihn die Welt wieder zum Drehen.

„Also gut, ich vertrau auf dich und deine Freunde – ihr bringt mir meine Kleine zurück. Und jetzt, denke ich, haben wir drei noch etwas zu besprechen, meint ihr nicht?"

Hank schaute von Buffy zu Angel und wieder zurück. Die anderen ließen sie allein.

„Also, wer möchte anfangen?"

3


	20. Chapter 20

_**Kapitel 18 „unsagbare Möglichkeiten"**_

Es waren ein paar Wochen ins Land gegangen, ohne dass Buffy und ihre Freunde eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, Dawn aus ihrem übernatürlichen Schlaf aufzuwecken.

Sandrines Verletzungen verboten eigentlich von selbst, dass sie je wieder aufwachen würde, was die anderen aber nicht davon abhielt nach einer Lösung zu forschen wie es dennoch zu bewerkstelligen war. Selbst Willows Magie konnte hier nichts ausrichten.

Buffy saß wie jeden Tag am Bett ihrer Schwester und erzählte ihr von ihren Erlebnissen. Ob Dawn sie hören konnte wusste sie nicht, aber sie wollte einfach daran glauben.

Seit sie das Dämonenkind wieder verbannt hatten und der Glaberzu getötet worden war, hatten sich die Dinge wieder normalisiert. Nur all die üblichen Vampire, Dämonen und Verbrechen, die es in L.A. sowieso gab. Die verlangten aber genügend Aufmerksamkeit und Buffy war froh, dass sie wenigstens Angel helfen konnte, wenn sie schon nicht mehr jagen gehen durfte. Davon erzählte sie Dawn.

„Und Giles arbeitet nicht mehr nur als Bibliothekar an der Akademie. Sie haben ihn jetzt fest als Lehrer angestellt. Er soll den Mädchen alles Mögliche über Dämonen, Vampire und Waffentraining beibringen. Armer Giles, die Mädchen halten ihn ganz schön auf Trab. Aber weißt du, vielleicht ist das ganz gut so, so kann er nicht so viel grübeln."

Buffy hielt Dawns Hand in ihrer während sie erzählte. Sie hoffte immer darauf, dass sie plötzlich aufwachen und fragen würde, warum Buffy so ein trauriges Gesicht zog.

Seufzend stand Buffy auf. Die Besuchszeit war beinahe vorbei. Sie wollte noch kurz bei Sandrine vorbeisehen, das hatte sie Giles versprochen. Sie streckte sich und verzog das Gesicht, als sie die verkrampften Muskeln in ihrem Rücken spürte.

Buffy schaute in Sandrines Zimmer vorbei und konnte kaum die Tränen unterdrücken, als sie die hübsche Frau inmitten von piepsenden Apparaten und dünnen Schläuchen in ihrem Bett liegen sah. Wie gerne würde sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit zu Giles fahren um ihm zu sagen, dass es ihr wieder gut ging...

Buffy sah die Blumen, die er immer herbrachte. Sie fühlte sich jedes Mal schuldig, wenn sie Giles traurigen Blick sah - immer wenn er glaubte sie würde es nicht bemerken. Wenn sie mit Angel zusammen glücklich war oder sie über die Zukunft mit ihrer Tochter sprachen, hatte sie unbewusst immer den Gedanken, dass Giles ebenso endlich ein bisschen Glück verdiente.

Sie verließ das Krankenhaus und wie an jedem Tag zuvor verschwand auch dieses Mal ein kleines bisschen mehr Hoffnung…

Im Büro hatte Buffy sich einen Platz bei Angel eingerichtet. Ideal um ihm ein bisschen zu helfen und außerdem zusammen sein zu können. Nicht, dass sie sich besonders als Privatsekretärin eignete, aber eine Jägerin war bei jeder Konfrontation mit Dämonen-Klienten hilfreich. Da genügte schon ihre bloße Anwesenheit, um die zu verunsichern.

Sie hatte auch versucht über das Archiv von W&H einen Weg zu finden Dawn und Sandrine zu helfen, aber sie war nun mal keine Wächterin. Wann immer Willow Zeit hatte, half sie ihr dabei. Wenn nur Wesley noch da wäre oder sie Giles überzeugen könnte, aber der wollte nichts mit der Anwaltsfirma zu tun haben.

Buffy stöberte mal wieder in dem Archiv, als Lorne rein kam.

„Wie geht's meiner Lieblingsjägerin heute?"

„Die ist genervt, weil sie die Texte von Amakluht nicht finden kann", meinte Buffy zu ihm. Dann zählte sie in Gedanken langsam.

„Also, Goldlöckchen, dann gib' mir mal das Index-Buch."

Volltreffer, dachte Buffy. Lorne brauchte gewöhnlich noch nicht mal zwei Sätze um jemanden mit einem Spitznamen zu belegen. Wenigstens war es bei ihr kein klebrig-süßes Equivalent.

Buffy reichte ihm den Wälzer und hörte Lorne irgendwas sagen; wenn's in Englisch war, dann vermutlich der Titel irgendeiner uralten Abhandlung, von der sie noch nie gehört hatte. Der grünhäutige Dämon, heute mal in einem hellgrünen Anzug, der zu seinem Teint passte, reichte ihr das Buch.

„Und was hoffst du dort zu finden", fragte er neugierig und setzte sich auf die Tischkante.

„Na ja, Willow hat einen Verweis auf die Texte gefunden, als sie nach einem Zauber gesucht hat, der Menschen zurückholen soll aus dem Reich der Träume. Vielleicht steht ja was drin…"

Lorne wollte sie nur ungern enttäuschen. Er kannte die Texte und wusste, dass Buffy nicht finden würde, wonach sie suchte. Er kam nicht dazu ihr das auf rücksichtsvolle Art beizubringen, denn Angel kam herein, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach ihr.

„Buffy? Da bist du ja… wir haben Besuch. Los, komm mit."

Buffy schaute ihren Freund fragend an. Etwas an dem Blick in seinen Augen konnte sie nicht deuten.

„Nun, komm schon", forderte er sie ungeduldig auf und schob sie schließlich kurzerhand aus dem Archiv und in Richtung seines Büros. Lorne folgte ihnen wortlos.

Buffy war überrascht, als sie durch die Tür kamen, dass der Graf von St. Germain im Besuchersessel saß und auf sie wartete. Der Graf stand höflich auf und Buffy unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Angel tat das auch immer - eine der süßen Angewohnheiten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, die er einfach nicht ablegen konnte.

Sie setzten sich und der Graf erzählte ihnen, was er in den vergangen Wochen getan hatte: er hatte versucht Kontakt zu den anderen Hütern herzustellen, um die zurückliegenden Ereignisse mit ihnen zu besprechen. Sie mussten einiges ändern damit so was niemals wieder passierte.

„Es scheint, als ob ich der Letzte bin. Es existiert keiner mehr - sie sind alle fort", beendete er seine Erklärung.

Buffy schaute fragend. Das war ja interessant, aber was hatte das ganze mit ihnen zu tun?

Der Graf schien ihre Verwirrung zu ahnen, denn er zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche. Er hielt es kurz gegen das Licht, das sich in der hellblauen Flüssigkeit brach, und legte es dann in ihre Hand.

Buffys Verwirrung wurde noch größer.

„Was ist das?"

„Das macht einen Menschen zum Hüter; es verleiht uns unser langes Leben."

„Aber was…", fing sie an, dann verstand sie.

„Kann es heilen?" Buffy hielt den Atem an, als sie auf die Antwort wartete.

„Ja. Es wirkt regenerativ und bricht beinahe jeden bekannten Zauber."

„Dann kann es Dawn heilen? Es kann sie aufwecken?"

„Ja, aber…"

„Moment, was ist mit Sandrine? Kann es sie auch heilen?"

„Ja, das könnte es, aber…"

Buffy wurde bewusst, dass der Graf dabei war ihr zu erklären, wo der Haken an der Sache war. Zweimal ‚aber', das waren zwei zuviel für ihren Geschmack.

„Aber was", fragte sie leise.

„Wir müssen entscheiden wem von beiden wir helfen. Jeder Hüter hat nur ein Fläschchen dieses Serums. Es ist schwierig und langwierig es herzustellen…"

Ihr ging auf, was das bedeutete. Sie mussten wählen zwischen Dawn und Sandrine. Wie sollte sie das? Entweder ihre Schwester oder die Frau, die Giles liebte?

„Gebt es Dawn", sagte Giles von der Tür her. Der Graf hatte schon mit ihm gesprochen und er hatte entschieden.

Buffy drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Giles…"

„Nein, Buffy, es ist gut. Dawn wusste nicht, worauf sie sich eingelassen hat, Sandrine schon."

Er klang entschlossen, aber Buffy kannte ihn gut genug um die Traurigkeit herauszuhören.

„Da ist noch etwas. Dieses Serum wird nur Menschen gegeben, die bereit sind zu Hütern zu werden. Ich sagte bereits, dass ich der Letzte zu sein scheine, deswegen…"

„…muss Dawn, wenn ich zustimme, eine Hüterin werden", beendete Buffy den Satz.

„Ja."

„Dann sehe ich sie nicht wieder?"

„Wieso denn nicht? Sie wird meine Schülerin, aber sie kann euch besuchen kommen wann immer sie möchte. Sie wird sehr lange leben und die ganze Welt sehen. Sie würde Geheimnisse erfahren, die die meisten sich nicht einmal vorstellen können."

„Ich kann das nicht entscheiden", flüsterte Buffy. „Wie kann ich Dawn retten, wenn das bedeutet, dass Sandrine... bitte, verlangt nicht diese Entscheidung von mir."

„Die habe ich schon getroffen, Buffy. Du musst nur noch zustimmen, dass Dawn eine Hüterin werden wird. Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe wegen Sandrine. Als angehende Wächterin wusste sie um die Gefahr."

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Giles? Werden Sie mir noch in die Augen sehen können, wenn ich das zulasse… ohne mir insgeheim die Schuld zu geben?"

Giles räusperte sich. Er wollte ihr erst antworten, dann entschied er sich anders. Er schaute in Lornes grünes Gesicht und sang ein paar Töne einer kleinen, melancholischen Melodie.

„Das wird er niemals, Goldlöckchen. Er will, dass deine kleine Schwester gerettet wird", erklärte Lorne ernsthaft. Hatte er das richtig gelesen, was Giles betraf? Einerlei, der entscheidende Punkt war, dass seine Entscheidung unerschütterlich feststand.

Buffy drückte Angels Hand und nickte.

Im Krankenhaus hatten die vier die Tür zu Dawns Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen. Es sollte besser niemand zufällig hineinkommen und sehen was sie taten.

Buffy entkorkte das Fläschchen und setzte es an Dawns Lippen. Sie hielt ihren Kopf ein bisschen hoch und flösste ihr das Mittel ein, das einen angenehmen Geruch verströmte. Als es leer war, ließ sie Dawns Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen.

Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sie schon die Augen und schaute sich überrascht und ein wenig verwirrt um.

„Buffy…" Dawn zog sich hoch und setzte sich auf. „Was ist denn passiert?"

Dann bemerkte sie ihre anderen Besucher und zog ein wenig verlegen die Bettdecke höher. Sie schaute von einem zum anderen.

Die anderen hatten ihre Verwirrung bemerkt und beeilten sich ihr zu erklären, was geschehen war. Buffy schluckte, bevor sie ihr erklärte, was es mit der Flüssigkeit auf sich hatte, die sie ihr gegeben hatten.

„Aber, dann… ich fühle mich gar nicht anders als zuvor. Vielleicht hat es mich ja gar nicht verändert."

„Oh, man spürt die Veränderung erst nach einiger Zeit. Es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme; du wirst es einfach… wissen."

„Bist du mir böse, Dawn? Bitte, ich muss das wissen. Bist du mir böse, dass ich dir dieses Leben einfach aufzwinge, mit meiner Entscheidung?"

„Buffy, ich würde sonst immer noch im Koma liegen. Du hast mir nicht nur mein Leben wiedergegeben, ich kann auch endlich was… Besonderes sein."

„Das bist du doch sowieso, Dawnie", meinte Buffy zu ihr und umarmte sie.

6


	21. Chapter 21

_**Kapitel 19 „Abschiedsparty"**_

Dawns Erwachen und ihre rasche Rekonvaleszenz versetzten die Ärzte in Staunen, nein, richtiger wäre zu sagen, es schockte sie. Kein Erklärung, keine Anzeichen, dass ihr überhaupt etwas gefehlt hatte. Sie hatten Dawn tagelang mit Tests gequält, ihr Blut literweise untersucht, immer mit demselben Ergebnis: nichts. Dawn hatte schließlich fluchtartig das Krankenhaus verlassen, ehe sie noch auf die Idee kamen sie zu sezieren.

Sie kehrte in ihr zuhause zurück, nur um ihre Sachen zu packen. Die nächsten paar Monate würde sie ein paar der geheimen Orte der Hüterkaste kennen lernen. Dawn hatte mit großen Augen zugehört, als Charlie, wie sie den Grafen inzwischen auch nannte, ihr von der Palmblattbibliothek erzählt hatte - der echten, nicht der für die Touristen - wo das Schicksal eines jeden Menschen aufgezeichnet war. Er hatte von geheimnisvollen Dingen und Orten gesprochen und Dawn konnte es nicht erwarten all das persönlich zu sehen.

Inzwischen fühlte sie die Wirkung der Mixtur, die Buffy ihr eingeflösst hatte. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an, dass Dawn keine Worte dafür finden konnte. Sie hatte versucht es zu beschreiben, aber ihr fehlten die richtigen Worte - sie glaubte nicht, dass es die in irgendeiner Sprache gab. Ja, sie entwickelte sich bereits zur Hüterin, noch bevor ihre Ausbildung überhaupt begonnen hatte und Dawn freute sich auf ihr neues Leben.

Das einzige was Dawn bedrückte war, dass sie ihre Freunde und ihre Familie verlassen musste, zumindest für eine Weile. Sie hatte Buffy versprochen, dass sie versuchen würde da zu sein, wenn ihr Baby geboren wurde.

Ihre Freunde hatten für sie eine große Abschiedsparty geplant, eigentlich sollte es ja eine Überraschung sein, aber Dawn war da nicht anders als Buffy: sie witterte Überraschungsparties schon lange im Voraus. Sie fragte sich, ob Spike wohl da sein würde. Sie vermisste den Vampir, der sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich rar gemacht hatte.

Dawn schloss den Koffer mit einiger Mühe. Sie hatte nur das Nötigste eingepackt, was sich bei ihr auf vier Koffer beschränkte. Dann verließ sie zufrieden ihr Zimmer um zu ihrer ‚geheimen' Party zu gehen, für die Buffy sie unter einem Vorwand zur Akademie gelockt hatte.

„Denkst du er hat was mit ihr", fragte Buffy Willow mit einem Seitenblick auf Spike und Star, die sich unterhielten. Sie wirkten irgendwie sehr… vertraut.

Willow verschluckte sich und hustete. Dann schaute sie erst zu den beiden und dann auf Buffy. Sie brauchte eine Weile um den Gedanken wirken zu lassen.

„Nie im Leben! Ich meine, Star? Und Spike?" sie schaute ihre Freundin an und beide schüttelten schließlich den Kopf. Aber so ganz sicher waren sie sich nicht. Tatsache war, dass der blonde Vampir und die Empathin viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten und eigentlich ständig nur noch zusammen auftauchten. Die anderen konnten ja nicht wissen, dass sie sich nach ihrem Gespräch angefreundet hatten. Spike wäre sogar bereit soweit zu gehen Star als eine Art Seelenverwandte zu bezeichnen, nur würde er die Hölle tun und das zugeben.

„Er hat nie… ich meine, wir haben nie drüber geredet. Darüber, dass er zurückgebracht wurde und dass ich nie Kontakt aufgenommen habe, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass er noch lebt oder eben… du weißt schon", sagte Buffy zu Willow. Sie hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nachdem sie ihn so behandelt hatte, hätte er was Besseres verdient gehabt, aber sie hatte sich nie dazu durchringen können und dass er es nie drauf angelegt hatte, machte die ganze Sache nicht besser.

Buffy hatte schon in Europa gewusst, dass Spike am Leben war – Andrew konnte einfach keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Wenn sie nur gewollt hätte, hätte sie ihn jederzeit mal anrufen können damit sie sich aussprachen, aber bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen hier in L.A. hatten sie sich gestritten und seitdem hatte sie nicht viel von ihm gesehen.

Buffy entschied sich, dass es Zeit wurde das zu ändern. Sie drückte Willow ihr Glas in die Hand und meinte aufmunternd zu sich selbst ‚dann mal los'. Dann ging sie zu Spike rüber.

Der sah die blonde Jägerin auf sich zukommen und schaute ihr unbefangen entgegen.

„Hi, ihr beiden, störe ich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich geh mal zu Willow rüber. Bis später, Spike."

Star wandte sich ab und schlenderte zu ihrer Freundin rüber.

„Du magst sie", stellte Buffy augenblicklich fest.

„Klar. Sie ist nett und ehrlich und sie versteht was von ihrem Job. Ich denke, sie ist…"

„…hübsch?"

Spike lächelte. „Du bist doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig, oder?"

„Was?! Nein! Nie… ich…", protestierte Buffy, obwohl sie ganz tief in ihrem Inneren zugeben, musste, dass es sich schon ein bisschen so anfühlte. Sie mochte Spike nicht im eigentlichen Sinne lieben, aber es war immer so gewesen, dass er sie geliebt hatte und nicht müde wurde ihr das klar zu machen und wenn er jetzt eine andere wollte, fühlte sie sich einfach… abserviert.

„Hey, das war nur ein Scherz. Wie geht's dir, Buffy?"

Dankbar, dass er das Thema wechselte, ging sie darauf ein.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen. Ich meine, wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit uns zu unterhalten seit… Sunnydale", meinte sie zögernd. „Ich denke, du bist wahrscheinlich ziemlich sauer auf mich. Weil… ich mich doch nie gemeldet habe. Nachdem du zurück warst. Und weil… im Höllenschlund, was ich gesagt habe…", Buffy verstummte, weil ihr einfach nichts einfiel, das ihr Verhalten erklären konnte.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Buffy. Ich versteh's. Ich hab' begriffen, dass wir zwei immer Freunde sein werden und dass du zu Angel gehörst. Das hab' ich immer gewusst", Spike schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst, „ich hab's nur nicht akzeptieren wollen."

„Das hast du? Ich meine, hast du nicht… ähm..." Buffy war verwirrt. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt und er hatte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Du bist niedlich, wenn du so verwirrt plapperst, weißt du das?"

„Ähm, jetzt weiß ich gar nicht mehr was ich sagen soll… hey, du hast ‚Buffy' gesagt - zweimal", stellte sie fest.

„Ist dir ‚Jägerin' lieber?"

Buffy staunte nur noch. Was hatte Star nur mit Spike angestellt? Dann fiel etwas ein, das sie unbedingt loswerden wollte.

„Ähm, nein, ja, wie auch immer…Spike? Danke. Das hab ich nie gesagt. Danke, dass du dich um Dawn gekümmert hast, dass du für mich da warst und uns geholfen hast. Das hätte ich dir schon vor langer Zeit sagen müssen. Und ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich war nicht fair zu dir und das weiß ich auch."

Spike lächelte und nickte. Er war endlich mit sich selbst im reinen und wenn Buffy jetzt bereit war eine normale Freundschaft zu ihm aufbauen zu wollen, umso besser.

„Gern geschehen, _Jägerin_", meinte er und es klang zum ersten Mal liebevoll wie ein Kosename, wenn er sie so nannte.

Buffy lächelte zurück und so fand sie Angel. Seine Freundin und Spike lächelten sich beinahe verschwörerisch an. Bevor er was sagen konnte schlug Spike einfach kräftig auf seine Schulter und meinte im Weggehen: „Du hast großes Glück, alter Freund, ich hoffe du weißt das."

Dann suchte er mit den Augen den Raum nach Star ab und ging zu ihr rüber. Sie würde sicherlich brennend interessieren wie das Zusammentreffen gelaufen war.

„Was hat der denn? Hat Spike mal wieder einen Drink zuviel erwischt", fragte Angel mürrisch. Dass Buffy fröhlich auflachte, machte die Sache und seine Laune auch nicht grade besser.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Buffy schaute zu ihrem Freund auf und meinte nur, dass ihm das später erzählen würde.

Als es Zeit wurde Dawn zu verabschieden kämpfte Buffy gegen die Tränen an. Sie hatte ihre Schwester gerettet nur um sie jetzt gehen lassen zu müssen. Dawn umarmte sie und Buffy drückte sie fest an sich. Ihre Jägerinnenkräfte pressten Dawn beinahe die Luft ab, so dass sie sich keuchend befreien musste.

„Mach's gut, Schwesterherz, und pass auf dich auf. Und immer schön brav sein und… und hör auf den Grafen und…"

„Buffy", lachte Dawn, „ich bin doch kein Kindergartenkind mehr."

„Trotzdem, du bist immer noch meine kleine Schwester und meine Aufgabe ist nun mal dich zu beschützen und zu bemuttern. Das gehört zum Vertrag für große Schwestern."

„Ich versprech's dir. Und du pass gut auf meine Freunde auf und auf meine Nichte."

„Dawn…", jetzt weinte Buffy doch. Sie umarmte sie, schluckte und ließ sie dann los. Schließlich wollten die anderen auch noch ihre Abschiedswünsche loswerden.

Dawn umarmte jeden von ihnen und hörte sich ihre guten Ratschläge an.

Bei Angel angekommen umarmte sie ihn. Sie bat ihn gut auf ihre Schwester acht zu geben. Er zog ein kleines zusammengefaltetes Tuch aus der Tasche. Buffy erkannte erstaunt, dass es dasselbe blaue Tuch war, das Finhya ihnen gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihre Abschiedsgeschenke schon beinahe wieder vergessen. Angel gab es Dawn. Als diese das Tuch auseinander schlug funkelte darin ein kleiner, silberner Anhänger an einer Kette.

Dawn hielt ihn hoch und sah fasziniert zu wie sich der gewundene Schlangenkörper an der Kette um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Es hat mich viele Jahre begleitet und… na ja, beschützt.", erklärte Angel ein wenig verlegen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass alle zuhörten.

„Aber… das geht nicht. Das sollte doch eure Tochter bekommen, nicht ich."

„Dann bring's einfach wieder zurück und gibt es ihr", meinte Angel und schaute sie an. Dawn drückte ihn noch mal an sich und umklammerte mit ihrer Hand das Geschenk, nein die Leihgabe korrigierte sie sich. Dann setzte sie ihre Abschiedsrunde fort.

Schließlich war Dawn durch mit allen und trat zum Grafen ‚Charlie' von St. Germain. Der schaute sie aufmunternd an und fragte dann: „Können wir los?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Macht's gut und wir sehen uns – hoffentlich bald", sagte sie als sie sich noch mal umdrehte. Dann folgte die Hüterschülerin ihrem Lehrer in ihr neues, aufregendes Leben.

Ihre Freunde und Familie schauten Dawn hinterher. Die ‚kleine Dawn' brach auf in ihr neues Leben, während die anderen versuchen mussten erstmal Ordnung in ihres zu bringen, nach allem was auf sie eingestürzt war.

5


	22. Chapter 22

_**Epilog „Zukunft und Vergangenheit"**_

Giles lächelte. Eigentlich sollte er sich nicht so fühlen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er fühlte sich, als sei _er_ Großvater geworden, nicht Hank. Schließlich war es _seine_ Jägerin, die Mutter geworden war. Und Giles fühlte sich stolz wie… na ja, eben ein Großvater.

Giles war mit den anderen hergekommen und hatte sich gerade den neuesten Summers-Zuwachs angesehen. Er dachte amüsiert darüber nach, was Buffy Angel alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sogar, dass sie ihn doch wieder zur Hölle schicken würde, sollte er ihr das noch mal antun. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihn angefleht bei ihr zu bleiben. Angel hatte das alles mit stoischer Ruhe über sich ergehen lassen, was Buffy noch mehr auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Und Hanks Versicherung, dass das alles ganz normal sein und sie ihre Mom auch stundenlang gequält hatte, hatte auch nicht grade dazu beigetragen Buffy zu beschwichtigen.

„Bitte, Mr. Giles."

Giles schaute, aus den Gedanken gerissen, die Schwester an, die ihm eine Blumenvase in die Hand drückte. Augenblicklich verblasste sein Lächeln und machte einem melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck Platz. Einerseits die Freude über Buffys Tochter und andererseits…

„Ähm, danke."

Er setzte den Blumenstrauß, den er immer für Sandrine mitbrachte, ins Wasser und machte sich damit auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Warten Sie. Ich habe hier noch einen Brief für Sie. Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich Ihnen den heute geben soll."

Giles nahm verwundert den Umschlag zur Hand, auf dem in feinen säuberlichen Druckbuchstaben sein Name stand. Er war zugeklebt, was ihn noch mehr verwunderte. Giles schob die Finger vorsichtig unter die Lasche um den Brief zu öffnen. Dabei war er immer bemüht nicht die Vase mit den Blumen fallen zu lassen, während er schon beinahe vor Sandrines Zimmer stand.

Giles öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Im nächsten Moment wurden ihm zwei Schocks versetzt. Die Vase fiel mit lautem Klirren zu Boden. Das Wasser schwappte über den Boden und die Blumen lagen in einem Durcheinander mittendrin, als Rupert Giles nicht wusste wohin er zuerst sehen sollte.

Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert und seine Atmung geriet völlig außer Kontrolle.

Sandrine schaute ihn groggy, aber wach an. Sie schien völlig wiederhergestellt zu sein. Und Giles wusste auch warum. Er hielt den Grund dafür in der Hand. Sie war geheilt worden und das brach ihm das Herz.

Der Engländer ließ den Brief zu Boden fallen, dreht sich um und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. Er musste nur noch raus hier. Raus. Er rannte beinahe Lorne um, was er jedoch nicht mal bemerkt.

„Giles, mein englisches Butterkeks, sind Sie hi…", weiter kam er nicht, denn er musste sich am Türrahmen festhalten um nicht zu fallen, nachdem Giles ihn einfach rüde anrempelte und vorbeistürmte.

Lorne schaute dem beinahe fliehenden Briten ungläubig hinterher.

Dass Lorne überhaupt hier sein konnte, war nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass dieses Krankenhaus von ‚Freunden' geleitet wurde. Hier war das Unnatürlich an der Tagesordnung. Und schließlich konnte man nicht riskieren eine Jägerin ihr Kind in einer regulären Klinik bekommen zu lassen, wenn ein kräftiges Zupacken an einem Bettgitter genügte dieses zu verbiegen. So hatte er dabei sein können und sehen wie sein Boss und Freund zum ersten Mal seine kleine Tochter gesehen hatte. Erin Katherine hatten sie sie genannt. Zum einen wegen Angels irischer Herkunft und zum anderen nach seiner kleinen Schwester, die so furchtbar durch ihn hatte sterben müssen.

Lorne war so froh für ihn, dass er beinahe bereit gewesen wäre, dafür sogar ein weiteres Mal ‚Mandy' über sich ergehen zu lassen. Beinahe.

Jetzt allerdings war er verwirrt. Was war denn mit dem Wächter dieser besonderen Jägerin los? So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.

Er ging in Sandrines Zimmer, in dem er ihn hatte suchen wollen um ihm zu sagen, dass Buffy ihn gerne sehen wollte.

Ihm stockte der Atem als er die Wächterschülerin bei Bewusstsein sah.

„Oh. Das ist vermutlich nicht gut…", meinte leise.

Dann sah er den Briefbogen auf dem Boden liegen und hob ihn auf. Zum Glück hatte das Blumenwasser keinen größeren Schaden angerichtet, so dass er problemlos lesen konnte:

‚_Hallo Ripper,_

_du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich sei tot, oder?_

_Nein, wir zwei sind noch lange nicht quitt. _

_Ich habe mir erlaubt einen bestimmten Pakt, an den du dich bestimmt erinnerst, zu _

_verlängern._

_Deine kleine Freundin wird leben, aber jedes Mal, wenn du sie ansiehst, wirst du daran _

_denken. An die Tat, an deine Schuld und an dein Opfer. _

_Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben mit ihr und dem Wissen was der Preis dafür war._

_Bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen _

_Ethan'_

Lorne wurde daraus nicht schlau. Wer war Ethan? Und was meinte dieser Mensch mit Schuld, Tat und Pakt? Aber offensichtlich hatte es genügt, Giles völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Der grünhäutige Dämon schaute noch einmal auf den Brief. Jetzt fiel ihm etwas ins Auge, das er beim ersten Lesen nicht bemerkt hatte. Beinahe hätte er übersehen, dass auf dem Brief ganz unten in der Ecke noch ein Symbol eingebrannt worden war: ein kleines rundes Labyrinth, das durch eine Linie quer von rechts oben nach links unten durchgestrichen war.

Lorne kannte das Symbol und ihm wurde bestürzt klar, was hier passiert war.

To be continued…

3


End file.
